


Manipulation, Thy Name Is Unknown

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Beverly does not die, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Casual Sex, Death, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fear, Feels, Forgiveness, Freddie is badder than you think, Hannibal will grovel before Will, Hannibal's Secretary, Hannigram - Freeform, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Humor, I hate her liek a lot, I like her so she isn't dead, Legal Proceedings, Love, M/M, MPD, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Personalities, Murder Husbands, OFC is weird, OFC really loves to sue people, Others can go die though, Pain, Paranoia, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Racism, Romance, Sex, Sexism, Suffering, Violence, Weapons, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, You Have Been Warned, anxiety disorders, easy talk of murder, eventually at least - Freeform, haven't written far enough to write out sex, hearsay, libel, mentions of it at least, metal bats used as weapons, might as well with all the manipulation going on, not too much though, pansexuality, pregnancy with no expectation, really though, sad for him though, sorry people, the dogs die, this, this is meant to be helpful and slightly funny, too bad, watch for it people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 61,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's secretary didn't go to the UK for romance. She's still working for him when he meets Jack and Will. The young woman becomes the first Hannigram shipper and with use of her Bachelor's in psychiatry and some manipulation, she'll get them together. But Hannibal is manipulating in his own way and soon Will joins in. No one knows who's in control anymore.</p><p>A/N: OC ships Hannigram!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter: Kailani

**Author's Note:**

> Kailani Taikefu- 6 feet 3 inches tall. Polynesian. Pansexual. Agnostic.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Hannibal Lecter nodded to the young woman who leaned through the doorway of his office to inform him that his next client had cancelled due to familial emergency. Frankly, Hannibal was grateful because it meant retiring early and not having to deal with Franklin's sniveling.

Kailani Taikefu was a young woman of Polynesian descent, born in America one week after her parents had moved. Not the best living conditions at the time and knew hardship rather well. One of the reasons why she was easy to tolerate despite her youthful age of only twenty-two years.

Most young adults were only just getting into themselves and discovering who they were. Kailani had to learn who she was at a young age, much like Hannibal had to. It was a shame that such young individuals were forced to grow and mature so early on in life. In Kailani's case, it resulted in many emotional and mental disorders.

Kailani had suffered for being Polynesian. The only child in her school as such and from the only Polynesian family in the community. She was very sparse on details, but did mention that she was bullied by everyone for her skin color and her eye color and that one time, a jealous girl had even cut off her braid to 'show her she wasn't exotic or beautiful'. Terribly rude.

Hannibal had suffered much of the same racism when in France. He was some orphan from a 'backwater country'. The children tried to convince him that he wasn't special. That he didn't deserve to live with his aunt and uncle, who were esteemed members in society.

Hannibal had never forgotten the names of those who wronged him. When his title as a Count was revealed and people learned he had a sizable amount of wealth to his name, their attitudes changed. And one by one, Hannibal picked them off carefully over the years, enjoying expressing himself through the culinary arts.

Now Kailani was by no means a cannibal or even a murderer. She did however, have murderous thoughts about specific people and always warned that if she'd been arrested, it would probably be because she couldn't hold back any longer.

Their first meeting had been… interesting.

The young woman had been with a friend - her only friend, she admitted - simply shopping in the local farmer's market. The two had gone from stall to stall, both carrying large, wicker baskets full of their purchases. The friend, whom Hannibal had learned was named Maritza, was a young Hispanic woman with a blunt manner and an easy smile.

Young Maritza had been lining up jars of preservatives and was very loudly - and rudely - trying to add the numbers together. Hannibal had been right beside the two, glancing over in annoyance at how loud they were being. And then Kailani rattled off a number with ease, no thinking necessary. She ended up being exactly correct and her friend paid the price for her treasures.

With interest peaked, Hannibal had followed them slowly, turning his ear in the their direction while managing to keep a safe and respectable distance from them. They were arguing over food and who would cook and who would bake. Kailani had blurted out another price and ended up being correct again.

Hannibal knew he had needed a secretary but had put off the search after the dozens of young men and women he had interviewed were simply trying to 'get in his pants' and the teenagers would say. He considered asking the young woman but knew he needed a reason to speak with her at all. He ended up sacrificing a good coat when he deliberately walked into her while 'busy' staring elsewhere, and she dumped her hot cocoa on him.

She was respectful to a degree and apologized profusely while her friend glared at him and called him a very rude word. However, for the sake of finally getting a competent secretary, he'd allow her to live should the young woman agree.

"I'm so sorry," Kailani had said, looking forlornly at his ruined coat.

"It is no trouble, I did have to send this to the dry cleaner's soon, a little earlier would not cause any fuss."

"I'll pay for it," she insisted, already pulling out her purple wallet. "How much?"

"Kailani!" Maritza had hissed, sounding annoyed.

"Marza, I ruined it, so I will pay for it."

Maritza huffed and turned away, "Fine."

"You need not trouble yourself," Hannibal insisted, though mentally working on how to mold the situation to his favor.

"I have to pay you back somehow."

The doctor had pretended to think it over and then smiled charmingly. "I am in need of a secretary. The people I've interviewed have been rather… crass. A few days of help until I can finally fill the position would be lovely."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a psychiatrist and I own a practice in Baltimore."

The young woman had shrugged, "I honestly have nothing better to do."

"Wonderful!" Hannibal smiled, pulling a business card from his coat pocket and handing it over. "Just basic structuring of appointments and light typing and paperwork required, will that do?"

"Sure, sure," she nodded. "Shouldn't we… I don't know, get to know each other first? Trusting some stranger with your stuff is a bit… odd."

The friend had scoffed, but Hannibal readily accepted the reason and offered to cook dinner for the two young women in order to appease Maritza's protectiveness and Kailani's wariness even as she pulled out a small book and began writing something down in it after looking at her watch.

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter," she read his card. "I'm Kailani Taikefu and this is Maritza Perez-Vasquez."

"Charmed."

After an interesting evening of speaking with the ladies and ensuring that no he was not a cannibalistic serial killer - though he actually was but they didn't need to know that - Kailani acquiesced to helping him out. He wasn't expecting her work to be so efficient that he'd ask her to keep the job permanently.

She was an efficient buffer though and a fast typist and she  _always_  warned him when Franklyn arrived. Sometimes the man came early and with Kailani there, he could no longer try to spend time with Hannibal beyond more than what was necessary. He was becoming problematic.

The day at the office ended early and Hannibal sent Kailani a nod when they departed, going their separate ways.

It was nice to surround himself with competence.

* * *

**A/N: First is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **


	2. Enter: Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point this out now. KAILANI HAS ANXIETY AND PARANOIA! Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of apathy toward death.
> 
> Serial killer ex-girlfriend with MPD.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Kailani Taikefu sighed. It wasn't that working for Dr. Lecter was hard or anything, it was just that some clients were really fucking annoying! She knew she was doing the good doctor a favor by keeping Mr. Froideveaux busy but for the love of Tahiti, the man was difficult and CLINGY!

Trying to make him see sense and understand that Dr. Lecter needed a break between seeing clients was like trying to convince a sloth that exercise was a good thing. The man was twitchy, annoying, and his feelings for Hannibal Lecter - whatever they may be - were beginning to creep her out.

When the man finally went in, she was able to breathe a sigh of relief. He was the doctor's problem now.

She typed up the rest of the notes and printed them out, attaching them to the file and binding them twice for good measure. Once finished, she double checked her cell phone for any messages, made certain her Louisville Slugger was still under her desk, and even got herself another cup of tea while waiting to mark off Franklyn's attendance. She glanced at the window to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

Windows always posed problems. Fuckers.

She glanced up when the door opened, seeing a tall, Black man entering the room. He looked ready for business and she had never seen him before. She double checked the aluminium bat beneath her desk again, before greeting the man in the most respectful way she could manage without letting him know that she was skeptical of him.

"Good afternoon, sir." Her voice came out strong. Good.

"Hello, I'm Agent Jack Crawford, with the FBI," the man explained, holding up an ID as well as a badge. "Is Dr. Lecter in?"

"He's with a client currently," said Kailani, glancing at the clock, "but their session should be over in a few moments. Dr. Lecter allows himself a brief, thirty minute respite between clients in order to gather himself, will that be enough time to conduct your business?"

"It should be, thank you."

Kailani gestured to the small sofa meant for waiting clients and situated herself once more, waiting for the session to end.

It came soon, thankfully. She stood, nodding politely to Dr. Lecter and introducing Agent Crawford smoothly. Noting the agent's hesitance, she turned to Franklyn and asked, "Mr. Froideveaux, may I walk you to your car?"

The portly man stuttered and looked between the three people who were much taller than him, before giving a small nod. Kailani placed a well manicured hand on his shoulder and led him to the door, striking up small conversation on watching one's health and how taking a leisure day would not hurt him.

"But don't only women take leisure days?"

She was quick to nip that in the bud. "Women are not the only people on the planet who may find repose when life's struggles beckon too insistently."

She closed the door behind them, leaving the two men to their talking. Her mind trailed off to the metal bat again, mentally noting that if any problems arose, she could always use it. Guns and knives could accidentally kill in many places, but a bat would only kill if it was a head shot - most likely - so she preferred bats.

She smiled disarmingly at Franklyn and wished him a good week, waving a little as he drove away.

Once back inside, she was able to catch the tail end of the conversation, with Dr. Lecter promising Agent Crawford that he'd 'be in tomorrow morning'. Crawford nodded to Kailani before taking his leave.

"You aren't in trouble, are you?" she finally asked.

"And if I was?" smirked Lecter, looking interested in her response.

"I'd be ashamed," said answered simply, sitting at her desk again.

"Not fond of law breaking?"

Kailani frowned, snorting as she said, "No. I am a firm believer that you can break any law so long as you aren't caught. If you get caught, you deserve whatever punishment is bestowed upon you."

Dr. Lecter waited a moment, but he seemed unable to hold his questions back. "Even if it's murder, or sexual assault, or even abuse?"

She sighed, sitting back. "Dr. Lecter, laws are meant to be broken. It is a literal fact that you can anything you want  _ever_ , so long as you cover your tracks and aren't caught. People run red lights, grow marijuana, and lie on their taxes, and are never caught. What the law doesn't know won't hurt them or you."

Fixing her collar, she quirked a brow in his direction. "Very few things affect me. Rape, child abuse, and animal abuse being all of them. Does it make me a bad person that I don't care if someone steals or kills or even enters the country illegally and _'takes jobs from honest Americans'_? No, I don't think it does."

"One would argue that it's simply your Bipolar Disorder acting up."

Kailani sneered, "I take medication on a constant basis and have felt this way for years. I was diagnosed only two years ago."

"Perhaps it is simply something you think you feel. Lack of experience in an area breeds thoughts and process. You have not seen death so maybe you wouldn't be so blase about it if you had."

"I've seen death, Dr. Lecter. My ex-girlfriend ended up murdering my parents and all exes and friends before her. She has Dissociative Identity Disorder and her other personality got the idea that I was only to be with her. Strangely enough, I wasn't affected by any of it. Their deaths, her being locked away... nothing. Just apathy."

They stared at one another, neither having anything else to add to the argument.

"I am not going to tell you that you are wrong to feel this way," said Lecter finally. "You are not my client, just my secretary. However, I would advise you on taking some time with yourself and delving into your mind to find yourself."

"Dr. Lecter, I delved into my mind when I got a Bachelor's in Psychiatry. I did it to understand myself and for no other reason. And I understand myself just fine. Whether other people do or not doesn't matter."

Luckily, Marza accepted her even if she didn't fully understand everything.

Dr. Lecter bowed to her reasoning, "Then that is all I can ask of you, Ms. Taikefu."

"So where are you going tomorrow?" she asked, bringing up the original conversation.

The European turned toward his office door, "I am to help Agent Crawford build a profile."

"Ooh,  _fun_ ," she said blandly.

"It very well could be, yes."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. What was so fun about profiling?

* * *

**A/N: First is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Kailani has Bipolar Disorder, Social Anxiety Disorder, and Paranoia.
> 
> -She was born and raised in Louisville Kentucky. I actually own an aluminium, Louisville Slugger so I thought 'why not' and she has one too because she played baseball. For the record, I hate baseball, the bat was a gift.
> 
> -She got a Bachelor's in Psychiatry to help herself, not other people. Selfish maybe, but who ever said that she was put on the planet to help others? I am not the kind of person who believes my only use in life is to help other people. I am not required to and if I do, it's out of the little goodness that is left in my heart. I don't think anyone should have to do anything with the sole purpose that they must help others. Your life is your own.


	3. Woman On A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kailani sets a plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, manipulation of a man's feelings in regards to another man. Kailani has plans for her new OTP.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Kailani stood from her chair when her boss walked through the door. She'd been buzzing, waiting for him to come back and tell her what had happened, even if he couldn't reveal details on the murders, not that she cared about those. She wanted to know about if he met anyone.

Dr. Lecter had a structured life and rarely deviated from his plans. He liked everything to be in order. Liked it when people were timely. He went to the same place for shopping, came to work at the same time every day, and went home. He never went anywhere else unless there was an opera performance he wished to see.

The man needed someone in his life and Kailani was just itching to know if an opportunity presented itself!

"How was it? Fun?"

She followed the dashing man into his office, where he hung his coat up and sent her a smile. "Yes, actually. It turned out that they were able to get a considerable amount of of information on the killer simply because of a man Agent Crawford had brought in to profile him."

She caught the lilt in his voice instantly and latched onto it like a vice.

"What is it about this man that intrigued you so much?"

Hannibal sat in his desk chair, pulling his usually sketches from his desk and continuing where he left off.

"He was very… different."

"How so? It must be good if  _you_  of all people are interested in him."

Hannibal had not fallen for her sugary words, but did deign to answer her anyway, so she mentally cheered her small victory.

"Will Graham has a form of cognitive empathy called Perspective Taking, which is misnomered as Pure Empathy. He can assume another person's point of view and feel what they feel. His imagination is so quick to work that he is able to piece together crime scenes to determine how and why someone was killed."

Kailani took the information for what it was. This Will Graham could get into people's heads. Any kind of heads. With a skill like that, he was a rare commodity in the psychiatric field. And he was a profiler, which meant that he was being brought in to enter into the minds of killers, where he was left at the mercy of what he found.

"His mental stability isn't up to par, is it?" she asked, knowing that he must be ill at least if he could assume a killer's point of view so easily. How did he even get out of it?

"Agent Crawford gave me his file, because I am to be good Will's unofficial psychiatrist. I haven't looked at it, I prefer to let my clients fill me in and not linger on another's opinion."

"And what is your opinion on Mr. Graham so far?"

"He is… a sociopath. Does not get along with people very well, avoids eye contact all the time. While his reasons are legitimate, I do not believe he was entirely forthcoming in regards to the issue. He is smart and defensive. He teaches profiling to new recruits. I find him interesting."

Of course he would. Will Graham was an empath to a high degree. The ability to understand someone so thoroughly was almost impossible and Dr. Lecter just happened to stumble across an FBI teacher such as Graham. It was like a boon. In many ways.

Kailani was already working on it though. Everyone always wanted someone who understood and accepted them. Dr. Lecter was a confusing man, with many walls built around himself for various purposes. This profiler could quite possibly get behind those walls and fully understand the good doctor like no one else ever would.

Kailani could use this.

She pointed to his suitcase, "May I?"

"You'll probably see them later, might as well."

Yes!

She searched through it quickly, coming out with the small file. Sitting down in one of the chairs provided, she flipped through carefully, noting anything that stood out. He was cute and would compliment her boss well. She ended up scoffing many times though.

"Problem?" inquired Lecter.

"You'd be surprised how lazy doctors are these days. So quick to call Autism without performing any tests. This idiot marked him down as having Asperger's, but gave no test for it nor prescribed medication. My old doctor tried the same with me and I forced the testing to be doubly sure. I'm not Autistic, despite how much he wished I was. He also tried to tell me I needed surgery to fix an abnormal bone growth. As you know, surgeons get paid more the more surgeries they do. He was lying both times. I got a lot of money out of him when I played our entire conversation back in court. It's legal in Kentucky so long as one person involved in the conversation gives consent. I'm paranoid like that."

Yes, when meeting new people, she always had her phone on a timer that would call for the cops if she didn't check back at a certain time, just to be safe. And when worried for her safety, she called Maritza and left the phone on so if she was in trouble, Maritza could get the cops. It was simple safety.

"Anyway, doctors want the money, but don't want to do their jobs and it's sad that this man is suffering because of morons."

Hannibal hummed.

She finished the file and grinned. "I like the sound of him. When do I get to meet him?"

"Well I will be flying up to Minnesota tomorrow to help good Will on this case and to get better acquainted with him, and will not return for a few days, so you are free to yourself."

Kailani smirked, "You're going to fly halfway across the country all for one man?"

"No, for the case."

" _Uh-huh_ ," she murmured, obviously not believing him.

He was wasting money on a plane trip to and from Minnesota of all places, because he wanted to help with a case? No. He wanted to spend time with the cute profiler named Will Graham.

She replaced the file and huffed, "Be gentle on his cute little butt, sir."

She flounced from the room before he could respond.

* * *

**A/N: First is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -You can learn about Perspective Taking on Wikipedia.
> 
> -Kailani likes to sue people. You'll see in future chapters.
> 
> -POVs will change a lot. Beware.
> 
> -It's true that surgeons get paid more the more surgeries they do and often lie to people in order to get more money.


	4. Manipulation Is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humor and an annoyed Puerto Rican.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kailani hasn't even met Will yet and she's already shipping him with her boss!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Kailani called Maritza over for the weekend since she was free from work until her boss returned. They had a sleepover where they gossiped and giggled and whined about everything in their lives.

"I don't know why you want to work for him, he's a rich asshole."

Kailani scoffed, "I'm a rich asshole too."

Maritza cast a look around Kailani's obviously large, five bedroom house and shrugged, "You have money after those pricks lost the court cases, but you don't wave it around and act like a twat. You noticed all the paintings, sculptures, and fancy shit in his house, right?"

"He's a refined gentleman with good taste. He is a Count you know. He's used to opulence and pomp."

"As in… foreign royalty?"

"No, nobility. There's a castle and everything."

"Okay fine, he isn't as bad as he could be if he's rich enough for a castle, but he talks weird-"

"That's his accent!"

"-and he walks like a girl-"

"He has a very distinctive glide, thank you very much!"

"-and his face is shaped weird."

"His cheekbones and lips are perf and you know it!"

Maritza and she stared in contest for several moments, before the Latina sighed. "Okay, fine. I just don't like him."

"That's my girl!"

Said girl inhaled the rest of her glass of green apple pucker up. "At least the pay is good."

"Not everything's about money, you know."

"Meh. When you're poor it is."

"True that."

* * *

Hannibal Lecter wasn't surprised to see Kailani waiting at the office when he returned. The moment she saw him, a devious smile crawled across her painted, red lips. "So… how was Mr. Graham?"

He knew very well that she was not asking after Will's health in any way. He wondered how she managed to be so uncouth at times yet not rude.

"Will shall be visiting soon. He had to shoot someone and panicked, emptying every bullet he had. He did save a young girl, though by saving her, he orphaned her as well. She'll be coming along within the week."

"Poor kid."

"She's nineteen."

"She's younger than me, she's a kid. How has Mr. Graham taken it then?"

"He has shut himself away in order to avoid the mental and emotional backlash. Not surprising when one experiences severe trauma that they wish to get away from."

"He's hiding until he ready, then?"

"Exactly."

He was grateful that she understood, to some degree, his work. Even if she never finished her schooling for a Masters, she was very informed in his field. Able to bounce ideas back and forth. It was a relief since Hannibal did not enjoy talking with Chilton too much.

"They've taken him off fieldwork until I evaluate him."

Kailani's amber eyes were riveted. "You're not really going to give him an eval, are you?"

"Not at all. I'd like to have a conversation with him, unhindered by the FBI's insistence."

"You do realize that you just described malpractice, right?"

"Yes," he agreed unabashedly. "Do you feel moved to contact Agent Crawford and let him know?" he asked, wondering if he was about to lose a secretary.

"Not really. Besides," she hadn't stopped grinning, her grin merely deepened, "I think you like Will Graham a little more than you let on and you wouldn't allow him to get too banged up. Why destroy someone who can understand you in your entirety?"

She'd hit it immediately.

At first, Hannibal merely wanted to twist Will around, like putty. But after speaking with him, worrying over Abigail with him, and even watching him, Hannibal was intrigued. What would Will be like in his glory, fully open with who he was inside? Just like Hannibal, yet different all the same? It would be beautiful and Hannibal would be the one to bring Will's true self to the surface. His little soon-to-be protégé.

"Also, you want him."

And there was the bluntness she was known for.

"Not in the way you are thinking, Ms. Taikefu."

She snorted and turned for the door. "Not yet, maybe," she mumbled, before leaving him to his work.

Hannibal sat back, allowing her words to wash over him. He had never truly considered his sexuality, but he knew that he didn't care about genders. Sex was sex. He'd be appropriately labeled as Pansexual or Omnisexual, really. And Will Graham was attractive physically, but at the moment, Hannibal wanted his mind. He wanted to watch Will grow and fester under Hannibal's delicate care. And then maybe… maybe they could be more. If he survived.

_'I don't find you all that interesting.'_

_Dear, sweet Will, you most certainly will find me interesting._

All he needed was a quick shot at manipulating him into wanting to be around Hannibal more. So long as they had Jack Crawford, Alana Bloom, and Abigail Hobbs in common, Will would never truly be rid of Hannibal's existence.

Maybe he should extend an invitation for dinner?

If so, he'd need some fresh meat and there was quite the commotion at the airport this morning with a young woman whom was much too rude. She had collided with him while rushing for her taxi and cursed at him while getting in. Hannibal remembered the address she had said and learned it was for a hair salon and the web page listed her as one of the main stylists. How lucky for him.

Still though, he glanced at the closed door, why was Kailani so intent on pushing the idea of a relationship between he and Will?

* * *

**A/N: First is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my reviewers on FF.net always uses the word 'perf' so I decided to use it for Kailani.


	5. Ill-Tempered Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kailani gets to see Will outside of work. And then she meets Freddie.
> 
> Hannibal is genuinely worried. Will is a spazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allusions to past cutting. You've been warned. Depression has acted up and Kailani is a bit blank.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Kailani grinned to herself as Dr. Lecter informed her that Will Graham would be coming at seven thirty in the evening. He was obviously hoping that it would be a repetitive occurrence so she made a small note of it.

Will Graham was better than his picture.

His hair was a cross of brown and black, lighter at the tips due to exposure to sunlight. The present him had a chinstrap that was very Robert Downey Jr. looking. Thin and well maintained, but good looking all the same. She had a feeling he kept the style because he looked too young without facial hair.

The man did not meet her gaze, though he did nod and give a small, uncomfortable smile. "I'm… Will Graham."

Kailani smiled, "A pleasure, Mr. Graham. Dr. Lecter likes it when people are on time, so kudos to you. I'm Kailani Taikefu, his secretary."

"It's at seven thirty, right?" he asked, eyes darting about.

"Exactly," she nodded, looking at the clock. "You may knock now. And please, don't stress yourself."

"Uh… thanks."

Kailani smiled serenely and waited until Dr. Lecter had invited him in, before squealing lightly to herself.

She was  _so_  getting them together!

She pulled out her personal schedule and marked down the date and time she met Will Graham. One could never be too careful.

* * *

A few days later, Kailani met Will Graham in a coffee shop. The man was simply ordering when she came up behind him and scared the beJesus out of him.

"Ms. Taikefu," he greeted once he caught his breath. He pronounced her name with a light, Cajun accent.

"Call me, Kailani."

"You can… um, call me Will, then."

"Great!"

She ordered her hot cocoa after him and followed him to a table where they waited for their refreshments. It was situated in the back of the shop, facing the windows and doors. Keeping potential threats in range so they could get out of the way if necessary. It was important to be prepared.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, while looking at her watch. It was ten after six in the morning. She made a quick note in her schedule book, on their meeting and for how long.

He ran a hand over his face, "Not so great I guess. What are you doing in Quantico?" A quick and simple diversion. Pretty good.

"I stayed over my friend's house. She lives not far from here. I do have to be at work by eight fifteen, but it'll only take an hour at least this early in the morning and no one's around."

Will blinked and then looked off into the distance. "It's a two hour drive from here to Dr. Lecter's office."

She smirked, "Not if I do 100 mph the whole way. No one will be out and it'll be fine. I do it all the time."

"You're crazy."

"Medically I am, actually. If I don't take medication, I'd be screwed."

He did a double take, accidentally making eye contact with her in the process and blinking repeatedly. He had sharp, blue eyes.

"I… um, I have to go."

"That's alright, I do too. Have fun at work!"

She fetched her drink and left him standing in the shop, giggling to herself at how cute he was. He was perfect for Hannibal.

* * *

When Hannibal entered the office on the Friday that Will's next appointment was scheduled, he noticed immediately that Kailani did not greet him. She was blank as she worked on typing his newest dissertation for him. Double spaced and all.

It was one of those days. Something had happened that had sent her mood diving. Her eyes were puffy and red and her breath stuttered just the slightest. She'd had two other days like this and had warned him ahead of time that her Depression would suddenly rear in one particular emotion and stay that way for hours. It seemed the emotion of the day, was Sadness. The last day was Apathy and the day before that was Loathing, of herself.

Something had triggered this reaction.

"Have you eaten today, Kailani?" he asked, checking her for signs of hunger.

"I don't… I don't want food."

She continued to type.

"How do you feel, Kailani?"

"Empty… except when I'm not. I don't even- I can't explain it."

Hannibal looked her over more closely. She was wearing long sleeves when it wasn't cold out. "Show me your arms."

She sighed, rolling her eyes and pushing her sleeves up, revealing no new wounds, though old ones that had already healed over. They marred her flesh, their discoloration standing out against her dark skin.

"Did you take your medication today?"

"Yes. I'm not  _that_  pathetic," she sneered.

He let it go, because this wasn't her usual temperament. Her disorder and Depression were working together against her in that moment.

"If you need something, do not hesitate to ask, please?"

The young woman sighed. "Fine. I'll do it but I'm fine, I don't need… anything. I'm fine."

She looked as uncomfortable as she sounded.

Hannibal knew she wasn't the most sociable. She had one friend after all. But was actually much like Will in regards to associating with people and became awkward quickly. If she wasn't focusing everything on teasing, professionalism, or light banter, she was usually distant and anxious, eyes darting to and fro in search of an escape or possible danger.

Her paranoia was strong during those moments. They made her mandatory checks of her metal bat look normal. Speaking of the bat, she'd just glanced under her desk to make sure that it was still there. Even though no one else was around and therefore it couldn't have moved. Possibly slight OCD on top of her other problems.

Kailani refused lunch and didn't eat the food she had brought with her for dinner. Hannibal did keep an ear out however, not wanting to lose another secretary.

When Will Graham came - exactly at seven thirty once again - he looked worried and kept glancing at the door. "I think Kailani is sick."

"Yes, Ms. Taikefu suffers from Depression and has Bipolar Disorder on a massive scale and is on medication but sometimes things trigger her and a certain emotion will rage much higher than all others. This time it seems to be sadness that fills her. She has not eaten and will not no matter how much I try, she responds well enough to someone when they talk to her, hasn't cut herself anywhere, and compared to her last episode which was pure apathy, she's doing better.

That doesn't mean I'll stop keeping watch, just that sadness is much more preferable than feeling nothing."

Will's session went by with both of them peering out the door more than once to check on the still working secretary, who both noticed had barely blinked.

* * *

Kailani was not feeling well, true, but that did not mean she was incapable of taking care of her needs. She just wasn't hungry. The lavatory on the other hand, was something that shouldn't be ignored. Ruptured bladder wouldn't be good for her health. After locking the computer, she twisted around and headed for the bathroom.

Who knew that when she returned a moment later, she'd find someone who most certainly was  _not_  on the list of clients. In fact, she looked familiar.

And what was in her hand, but a microphone which she was holding to the door of Dr. Lecter's office.

A deep spark of annoyance traveled down Kailani's spine. She absolutely hated people like this ginger haired bitch. This was not a time for her to have to deal with this shit.

Taking a calming breath, she slipped off her heels and softly padded over to the woman, grabbing her by the back of the jacket and hauling her off the ground, ignoring her yelp of fear as she did so. Kailani then barged right into her boss' office, carrying the dangling ginger in front of her as she went.

"Dr. Lecter, I happened to find one Fredricka Lounds recording your conversation with Mr. Graham."

Her voice was monotone. She didn't really care either. The effort into putting feeling behind her words was just too much.

Will sputtered and Hannibal looked unimpressed.

"Let me go! You can't manhandle me like this!" the red haired moron, yelled.

Since she was so insistent. Kailani lifted her a bit higher before bringing her arm down forcefully and throwing Freddie to the floor.

"OW! I can sue you for that!"

Kailani did not react beyond that of the tiniest of smirks. "I simply let you go like you wanted. Who's going to believe you? You're incredibly clumsy after all and I'm sure that Dr. Lecter and Mr. Graham - the men you were just illegally recording - would prefer to take my side of the argument."

Freddie's eyes widened, darting between the two men and Kailani.

"Give me your purse," Kailani said, hand outstretched.

"No! And you can't go through my belongings!"

Getting fed up, Kailani sent the woman a terrifying grin and asked, "Nobody knows you're here, correct?"

There was a brief nod.

"And if something were to happen to you, how do you explain it without getting yourself into legal trouble for trespassing on private property, theft, and illegally recording a conversation without permission of the parties involved."

"You can't prove theft and there is nothing wro-"

Kailani leaned down and ripped the purse from the woman's hands, not caring that she had begun cursing. "For a journalist you're rather stupid. In Maryland, there are particular laws about recording conversations and even if you had permission to do it and then posted it, you'd still be breaking the law. You should probably check the laws of the state you're in before doing anything. Wiretapping in Maryland gets you five years in prison and a penalty of $10,000 at least. Could get worse depending on what you took and from what I see, you took Mr. Graham's file. Stealing FBI information, Ms. Lounds, is not good."

True enough, it was in her purse, rolled up like a newspaper.

"I think Agent Crawford should hear about this," Kailani said, looking to Will, who was still gaping.

"I'll make the call," said Dr. Lecter, pulling out his cellphone.

* * *

Will sighed as he and Hannibal watched the red haired woman get carted away by officers. According to Jack, she wouldn't be going to jail since he and Hannibal had decided her offense wasn't so bad so long as the evidence was removed. She would however, be paying a hefty fine and leaving Kailani Taikefu out of TattleCrime or else. Freddie had no choice but to agree.

"Kailani is… something else," he murmured, staring at the young woman from across the room.

Hannibal nodded, "Indeed. She makes it easier to work."

As they observed the young woman, they easily noticed how her expression didn't change one bit. Her mood hadn't darkened or lightened visibly, she was just… there.

"Is she going to be... okay?"

"I hope so. She's the best secretary I've had and it'd be a shame to lose her."

Her farewell to Will was as bland and monotone as the rest of her had been that evening, but she did look up as he went. Her amber eyes were much less dead than before, so that had to count.

Hannibal had offered to drive her home, but she denied. However, since they lived at opposite ends of the same neighborhood, he followed behind her until she was safely inside.

Just because he was a serial killer didn't mean that he had no manners. He only killed and ate the rude after all.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The penalty for Wiretapping in Maryland is exactly as stated above. I checked the laws to be sure. One would think that as a journalist, Freddie would know that. If she hadn't been forced to delete her info by Hannibal, and had posted it, she'd have gone to jail.


	6. Time Passes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kailani is a perv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has astounding self-control.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Within the week, Kailani returned to her version of normal, though she seemed to be trying to put an extra amount of cheer into everything she did. It was strained of course, but the effort was not lost on Hannibal. She felt guilty for worrying people unnecessarily.

And yet her work before, during, and after her episode was still perfect and she observed time limits. If one did not look at her face, they wouldn't be able to tell anything had changed about her.

He looked up as she walked into the office, holding out a file. "It's finally finished, third and final draft, double spaced, the way you wanted it."

He accepted the file and flipped it open, taking in the decorative design she'd managed to procure and quirked a brow in her direction. She looked away and mumbled something along the lines of, 'took digital art while in college' and went back to the waiting room, leaving him to appreciate the simplicity of the overall appearance but the lingering detail once looking more closely.

She had gone above and beyond what was necessary for the dissertation all to apologize for something beyond her control. And she still managed to accomplish her task a week before the scheduled time limit.

After Franklyn had finally left for the evening, Ms. Taikefu having to lightly flirt and mingle uncomfortably to get him to leave, Hannibal approached her desk and informed her that he'd be taking some more days off in order to go to Minnesota with Will, Alana, and Abigail and that she was to cancel his appointments for the next four days and take time off as well.

The smirk she sent him was the most genuine expression she had shown all week and he sighed, knowing where her mind was going and also knowing that nothing he said would destroy whatever she had inferred.

"Do be kind to Will, will you? He's like a lost lamb and I'd prefer that he have someone he can trust on his side."

Hannibal nodded, already intending to watch over Will, though his definition of  _kind_  might be a little different.

Kailani grinned suddenly, "And no groping in front of the child."

It was almost an appropriate conversation.

* * *

Kailani dialed her cell and squealed when Maritza picked up. "I have four days of free time, my place or yours?"

"Yours, you slept over my place a few weeks ago."

"With pizza?"

"And ice cream, cookie dough though."

"Two Turkey Hill Cookie Doughs, okay."

"I'll bring the pizza. There's this pizzeria by my house that makes super spicy, chicken wing pizza and I'm telling you chica, you need to try it! We'll put it in the oven to warm up."

"Anything else?" Kailani asked, looking at the large selection of ice cream.

"Did you get that order yet?"

"The one with the thing for the thing?" Kailani asked, voice dipping lower as the subject of their discussion turned a little, more private.

"Yeah."

"I got it yesterday morning."

"Good. I'll be over in a few hours."

"See ya then."

After the call, Kailani stood in front of the freezer door and looked between the various ice creams.

She ended up getting six, two each for she and Marza. Cookie Dough was great, but Box of Chocolates was looking mighty fine, and no one could ever fault her for getting Tin Roof.

* * *

"He's smitten and he doesn't even know it!"

Maritza rolled her eyes, "How come you're always trying to get everyone else together but yourself? Yvonne is gone and people aren't like her."

The Polynesian girl was sprawled out on her bed, clutching her body pillow in one hand and a glass of pucker up in the other. "I haven't been in the mood for romance lately. You can't blame me. Besides, I can see it so clearly and they are perfect for each other. It's a natural attraction that I am doing my damndest to manipulate into a stronger amount of feelings."

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry, I've got it all worked out," Kailani assured her friend.

* * *

The trip to Minnesota was very… informative. Hannibal was almost sad to see it end. Will was warming up to him. Abigail was already drawn to him by his keeping of her secret, and Alana remained completely oblivious to everything going on. It was perfect.

And the unfortunate death of the rude little friend of Abigail's was only a bonus.

Seeing Kailani after those four days away, was like a breath of fresh air, innuendos and all.

She looked better, most likely spent time with her only friend while he was away. Her life was surprisingly lacking in people, much like Will's. It was worrying to a degree.

"How was your holiday?"

She snorted, "I was lazy and gorged myself on junk."

"Leisure days are nothing to be ashamed of. Considering how much you choose not to eat, it's good that you at least had something."

"I don't need to eat more," she insisted. "I'm already abnormally tall for a Polynesian, I don't want to be abnormally fat too."

Kailani was what some would consider an Amazon to be. She actually towered over everyone around her. Even Hannibal, who was exactly six feet in height, by three inches.

"How is your Will doing?"

"He isn't something to be owned, Kailani," chastised Hannibal playfully.

"Ah, but you didn't deny that he's yours."

She was too quick for his own good.

"Will is not mine, though I would very much like him to be."

"I'm sure you do," she grinned, returning to her work.

Before stepping into his office, he did give her fair warning, "Abigail Hobbs has been disappearing and she may come here at some moment."

An hour later, Hannibal found Abigail Hobbs in his office and convinced her to stop sneaking from the hospital and to keep his secret so that he would keep hers. It was a beneficial arrangement and in the meantime, he introduced her to Kailani who asked how the girl had gotten in.

Through the window apparently.

Kailani proceeded to check all windows doubly, eyes wide in panic.

"People just easily crawling through windows to get in here, I don't think so!" she hissed, eyes darting to her desk where Hannibal knew she kept a bat for self defense.

"This will not become a regular occurrence, I assure you," Hannibal said, giving Abigail a meaningful look.

The teen nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just… no climbing in windows, please?"

Abigail nodded, eyes downcast with guilt.

"It-It's fine," insisted the older woman. "It's… fine."

Kailani repeatedly checked the windows for the rest of the evening, her paranoia and dislike of windows acting up.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[ HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yvonne is the serial killer ex.


	7. The First Step To Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kailani makes her moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never spoken to a therapist, though I did have a counselor for like one session. She was an idiot and blabbed my personal info to her coworkers. One overheard and reported her and that was the end of me trusting doctors and people in positions of authority n general.
> 
> I do not profess to know everything about therapy that isn't physically related. I do know that repetition is a method used in many professions to help people come to understanding, though.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Will Graham did not understand the creepy smile Kailani was sending his way. It was like she knew something that no one else did and she was proud of whatever it was. But the smile only came out when she was looking at him or Hannibal.

"So how have you been?" she asked, leaning over her desk in order to fully force her evil grin on him.

"A little better and worse I guess."

"What happened?"

Will collapsed on the small sofa in the waiting room and ran his hand through his ruffled curls. "I don't… it's like I'm seeing things. Maybe? Like all the murderers I've envisioned, I'm putting myself in their place and it's… unnerving I guess?"

She simply nodded, understanding coming over her face much like with Hannibal.

"You slip so deeply into the minds of these killers that you feel you become them in a sense, able to see and feel what they do. It scares you because you are dissociating from yourself when the mind of Garret Jacob Hobbs is still inside your own mind, bouncing around. When you aren't within your mental perimeters, you are him and that is when you begin to lose who you are.

Constant reminders of him are what keep you from moving on. His daughter, Dr. Lecter, no doubt people at work are mentioning him at least once a day. You probably are hallucinating his appearance now and then, unable to shake him off."

He couldn't help but gape, because she'd hit it pretty hard on the head.

"Are you a psychiatrist too?" he asked hesitantly.

"Uh… I don't have a Master's, just a Bachelor's so I don't think I count."

"And you… make it a habit to psychoanalyze your boss' patients?"

"Clients," she said matter-of-factly. "He refers to you all as clients. As for me, I'm trying to bring you clarity. By repeating what you said in a more definitive form, and then adding my opinion from what I've seen and heard, I can help you reach an understanding of yourself. You said 'maybe' in a questioning form, meaning you were unsure of yourself. Repetition gives you a chance to better explain yourself if what you've heard doesn't sound like what you meant. It's a regular technique in psychoanalysis."

Will was speechless, having not considered that. Dr. Lecter was much more convoluted in his dealings, but she was using a straightforward approach. Candidness at its finest.

"So is that what it's like for you?"

"Pretty much… yeah."

"When it feels like you're about to dissociate, perhaps thinking or stating who you are, where you are, and what you like most in life, will help you get back on track."

Will sat up straighter, "I know that one! My name is Will Graham, I am in Baltimore Maryland and it is seven twenty-eight in the evening... and I like dogs."

The last had been a small addition into his normal speech, because she looked so expectant and was beaming at him for doing it right.

"Great! Keep it up, I hope it helps!"

A moment later, Dr. Lecter opened his office door and smiled at them.

"Good evening, Will, do come in."

Will stood and waved to the grinning woman, ducking into Dr. Lecter's office quickly in order to forget how many teeth she managed to fit into one smile.

She was odd.

* * *

A few days later, Kailani heard a car pulling up to the office, but it wasn't the wheezing sound of Will's car, the sputtering of Franklyn's car, Abigail didn't have a car, Jack Crawford's car made barely a hum, and none of the other clients had a sound as memorable as this. Like it was trying to purr but didn't have the parts so it sounded more like a growl.

She checked under the desk, eyeing the slugger that rested by her feet. Always there should she need it.

A moment later the door opened and a beautiful woman walked in. Much shorter than Kailani was, pale skinned, and looking annoyed. She blinked a few times upon seeing Kailani and then apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Hannibal had a secretary."

The Polynesian shrugged, "Unless you're a client, you most likely wouldn't."

Kailani glanced at the office door, "His last appoint cancelled. If you'd like to see him he should be free."

"Uh... thank you. I'm Alana Bloom, a colleague and friend of Hannibal and Will's," the woman smiled. She had laugh lines.

"Kailani Taikefu. Make sure to knock, he hates when people don't knock."

Alana Bloom nodded and did so, entering the office a moment later, asking for beer, leaving Kailani to record their meeting in her datebook. She also marked down the way Alana said Hannibal's name. Infatuation to a small degree with possibility of growing stronger. And she was a beautiful woman so there was a possibility that as Hannibal's friend, she could turn his head so to speak.

That would not do.

The woman could not get in between Kailani's OTP!

She wouldn't allow it.

This called for strategic mention of Will Graham and light teasing.

* * *

Over the next few days, Kailani slipped little comments about Will into every discussion she had with the good doctor, intent upon him realizing that Will was good for him in more than just the satisfaction of scientific curiosity.

Cute, damaged but strong, smart, cute, skilled, empathetic, cute, need she go on? He was perf for the boss!

Instead, Hannibal decided to invite Jack Crawford over for dinner.

"I would have  _thought_  that Will Graham would be the one you want to wine and dine," she complained, making it very clear that she did not approve of his choice of dinner date. "Instead you're making moves on a  _married man_. Not kosher, Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal sighed, "Kailani, I am simply having a friend for dinner."

"That's what they all say. What would Will say though? He must be devastated."

She was laying it on a bit thick, but there was a reason for it. She had to make him think. Wanting to include Will in everything he did was the first step!

"I will extend an invitation to Will but I highly doubt he will join us."

"At least he'll know you're thinking of him."

And soon that line of thinking would grow a bit more.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	8. Holiday Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more info on Kailani is revealed.
> 
> Polynesians have two languages of their own and many dialects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kailani is an artist, plays baseball, and is Agnostic.
> 
> And yes, Will joins Hannibal for Christmas dinner. ;)

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

The next time Kailani saw Will, he looked terrible. He was late for his appointment by ten minutes and was fidgeting. Taking pity on him, she moved over to the small table that held the coffee maker and heated the water up again, fixing him a cup of coffee and adding a splash of vanilla and mint for flavor.

He went into the office, sipping the hot drink and looking annoyed, but guilty. He'd never been late before. Poor guy was probably feeling terrible. And on the holidays too.

He did come out of the office looking much better than when he went in, so something pleasant must have happened.

* * *

Hannibal didn't know exactly what happened but one moment the dinner was going fine and the next, Alana was standing with a confused look on her face, staring out the window. "Hannibal, I think your secretary just stumbled by!"

She was already going for the door before he could collect himself.

A moment later, she was leading Kailani Taikefu into the room, however the tall woman was leaning heavily on Alana and her steps were fumbling.

"I think she's drunk and I don't understand what she's saying!"

Kailani blinked at Alana and then opened her mouth and words he'd never heard before were spilling from her pink, painted mouth.

"I believe that is the Polynesian language she was taught by her parents. Polynesia has two languages and many dialects, so I can't even begin to guess."

He peered out the window, not seeing her car anywhere on the street.

"Which way was she walking?" he asked.

Alana pointed to the right.

"She was walking to her house then, it's a few houses over. Her car is nowhere to be seen though."

He managed to get her to relinquish the death grip she had on her purse and looked for her cellphone. No one had called her and she had called for a taxi three times. He then looked through her schedule, finding the reason for her inebriated state.

"She went to a bar for a drink, managed to write that she had up to 8 shots of Vodka and 2 of Tequila before her writing becomes illegible. The bar itself is about half an hour from here, by car, it's well known. She called for a taxi three times however I think in her current state of mind, she was unable to speak English and confused the service workers. Walking would probably be an hour or a little more and done while inebriated, I'm amazed at how far she got, especially while in those shoes."

Said shoes were very large, platform heels.

"We should take her home," said Alana, still trying to keep the other woman upright.

"Her key is here," Hannibal said, pulling it form her bag.

This would be a good opportunity.

"I'll escort her, if you could watch Abigail for me?" he asked, already moving to relieve her of her burden.

"O-Okay then. Hurry back."

Kailani mumbled something and the only word he managed to understand was his surname. He pulled her along, holding her left arm around his shoulder in order to keep her standing.

She was larger than him, dwarfing him easily with the shoes on. He could only wonder how someone with long limbs such as hers, managed to get anywhere without falling over themselves.

Finally, they made it to the door and he unlocked it, bringing her inside.

The house wasn't as lavish as his own, but was nice all the same. The walls were white, along with the furniture in the living room they passed. He brought her up the stairs and into the open doorway on his right, which had a bed at the far end of the room.

The room itself was a mess. An artistic mess.

Sketch pads littered the floor along with various pencils and pieces of charcoal, sharpened and non. Sketches were hung on the walls. So she was artistic as well. Good to know for future purposes. He'd have to come back in the morning or at the nearest convenience.

Once she was settled on the bed and her shoes were removed, he reluctantly slipped the key into her bag and set it on the floor before taking his leave quickly, locking the house door behind him.

Much had been revealed that night. Much he hadn't expected but enjoyed.

* * *

Kailani rose around two in the afternoon, groaning in pain. Her head was throbbing, her mouth was dry and she craved water, her feet ached, and she could smell something that wasn't her, in her room.

Her room… that she had not made it to alone last night.

Yeah, she'd met Alana Bloom and Dr. Lecter had taken her home.

Shit.

That was not supposed to happen.

With great effort and much pep talking, she got herself to roll off the bed. The crash to the floor jarred her awake, as well as every pain receptor in her body, but it worked. She shifted to her feet, hissing as the pain was sharp and needle like.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, limping toward the stairs. She needed Advil, water, and a whole hell of a lot of food.

Pain relief, hydration, food, rest, in that order.

Of course halfway through the food part, she began feeling guilty and starting to bake a fucking pie for Dr. Lecter in order to apologize for him having to help her drunk ass home.

She made apple crumb, let it cool for an hour - in which she took a nap - and packed up the plate later on. Getting dressed was a chore, but she did it and managed to call Maritza and leave a message on where she was going and if she didn't call exactly an hour later, to call the police just in case. She then got herself outside and down the street to her boss' home.

He answered the door on the fourth ring, looking a little surprised to find her there.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out and to apologize for you having to see me like that."

She held up the pie plate, making it level with his chin. "I bring good tidings and pie."

Dr. Lecter opened his door further, "Would you like to come in?"

"No, no that's okay. I don't want to-"

"I insist. I couldn't possibly eat this by myself, could I?"

His calm smile and those fucking cheekbones were working against her. Also, it'd be fucking rude and she actually liked him so this would be difficult. On the other hand, spending time with him while not at work would be great. She could totally plant more thoughts of Will this way.

She accepted his invitation.

"Do you have experience with cooking?" asked Dr. Lecter as he led her to a very spacious kitchen and gestured to a chair for her to sit in.

"I can't cook at all. I bake though."

"This looks lovely," he smiled, fetching plates and silverware.

"If you say so."

It was a brown blob in a small pie plate, sprinkled with more brown blobs.

"It smells delightful, also."

Dr. Lecter made a gesture for her to follow and he led her to a dining room where he placed his gathered utensils down in two spots and began setting the table carefully.

"Are you not going to celebrate Christmas with your friend?"

"She's at a family reunion in Pennsylvania and I don't celebrate Christmas."

"Is that a religious belief or…"

"I don't have a religion. I don't know enough about religions to follow one in particular and I believe personally that it's possible there is some form of divinity and possible that there isn't. Fifty-fifty, really. Is or isn't and both are possible."

He handed her the knife and she cut the pie carefully, using the server to give him his piece. She took her own.

"Your actions in life can go unhindered without the belief of some higher being that would punish you for who you are. It seems to be a relief, to be yourself without religious morals to impede you."

"What about you doctor? Do you have a religion?"

"Not particularly, no. I was raised Catholic and know the right things to say, but I do not believe in it. I know about almost every religion in the world. If one wishes to understand a culture in its entirety, one must know their religion as well. And while I respect the various religions of the world, they do not hold precedence over my desires and actions."

"Seems nice, being able to do what you want without guilt," she remarked, taking a bite of pie.

"It is… liberating."

He followed suit and smiled around his forkful of pie. He liked it.

"Perhaps you would like you join me for dinner this evening and we can add your pie to the dessert menu?"

"I don't know. I'd think you'd want to spend Christmas with someone important, like Will."

He sighed, "Why do you persist with this?"

"You like him, you want him to like you back. In order to do so, you need to communicate when not in sessions or on cases. Invite him over. Wine and dine him. I assume he did not come to dinner with you and Agent Crawford and I'm sure he'd like to do something so he isn't all alone."

"Will isn't alone, he has seven dogs."

She whistled. Damn that was a lot. Still.

"Can they provide him the stimulation that you can?"

And that was a double entendre if she'd ever heard one. She was so proud of herself!

He did smirk though.

"You are an odd one, Kailani."

Yes. She was.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?


	9. Will is Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Will.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Will ended up exchanging numbers with Kailani when she called him a friend and said that 'friends should have each other's phone numbers'. As a fellow person who was severely antisocial and actually had anxiety disorders to prove it, she had opened up really well to him of all people. Though she had admitted to being uncomfortable around Alana and Jack.

When Will got a call that Kailani was in Quantico because she had stayed the night over her used-to-be-only-friend's house, and wanted to meet for coffee, he pulled himself out of bed and dressed. The dogs were let out and fed, then brought back in and he took off for the same coffee shop they'd met in last time.

She was easy to spot. The tallest woman he knew, with the longest hair too.

She was sitting in a small corner in the back of the shop. He noticed immediately that it gave her easy view of the entire shop, both entrances, both bathrooms, and a look at the windows. Her eyes had landed on him quickly and she smiled a bit, waving at him, before looking around again.

When Hannibal said she was paranoid, he wasn't joking.

Will ordered a latte and joined her at her table. She also forced him to sit right beside her instead of opposite.

"That way our backs are against the wall and no one can sneak up on us," she said. "I don't trust people and I just have really bad feelings about vulnerability. Someone cut my braid off once due to my lack of vigilance and ever since then, I don't dare leave my back unguarded for too long. I mean, someone got close to me with a sharp instrument that can be used to kill people and I didn't notice until it was too late."

Okay it made a bit more sense now.

"Never mind that I broke her arms in return for it, she deserved it."

That made him shiver.

She just so casually talked of breaking someone's arms simply because they cut her hair off. Unless…

"Why did she cut off your hair?"

"My family was the only Polynesian one in the community and I was bullied a lot for it. Many things happened before I grew a backbone and before I reached puberty. They unfortunately shaped a large part of who I am today. The moment I stopped cowering and fought back, things changed."

He couldn't really fault her then. Racism was ridiculous.

"On another note, did you happen to join Dr. Lecter for Christmas dinner?" she asked, grinning suddenly though not trying to make eye contact like so many others did. He was thankful for that.

"Yes, he told me you suggested it and that you baked the pie we ate afterwards. It was good." He quieted down, thinking about it and how he'd felt awkward and how Hannibal looked at peace. "What is it that you want for Dr. Lecter and I?"

"I see a large amount of compatibility between you two and I'd like it to grow. It's rare that people find someone who can understand them and then accept them. Not everyone gets someone so amazing. It'd be nice if I can witness such a union."

She basically wanted two men to get together.

"So how have you been?" she asked, sipping from her cup.

"I… sleepwalked this morning and was found by two policemen. My dog Winston, had apparently been guarding me the whole way."

She frowned, "Have you ever done this before?"

"I'm pretty sure I haven't."

"How far did you get?"

"Well, I was still in Wolf Trap, but the area is pretty large and full of open fields and small farms so while I was still there, I was like five miles from home, while only on the main road."

"Damn. What are you going to do today?"

"I… I was going to see Dr. Lecter and see what he might have to say."

"He should be home. It is only six in the morning, it'll be around eight when you arrive."

Will nodded.

He couldn't help but ask, "What's it like... working for him?"

She smirked, "Good pay, respect, zero sexual harassment from him, humor, he understands me to a degree and it's nice, and he doesn't fake it with me. People pretend to like me, but he doesn't and it's nice to know."

"Are you… friends?"

Her lips pursed. "I consider him a friend, but I don't know if the sentiment is returned. We don't hang out or anything."

Will could understand that so very well. He was certainly that Beverly Katz considered him a friend even though they never really spent time together or knew each other that well. And he'd like to be friends with her - she was nice after all - it was just hard to trust people.

"Well, we should probably head out now. I don't think you'll be driving like I will so it'll take longer to get there."

Will laughed and got up, finishing his latte in one large gulp. "I don't think my car can handle doing one hundred for an hour straight."

She snorted, "The disadvantages of having an older vehicle."

"Yeah."

* * *

For once, Will would like it if he could come across a serial killer that just killed because they wanted to. Not because they loved their victims, or because they had a grudge against a particular kind of people, or because they felt they were being merciful to some odd extent. Just a normal killer. A Joker kind of killer. Who killed because they could and had no pesky emotions to get in the way of everything.

Stringing people up as angels was just… weird! Not that it was better than any of the other serial killers he's had to deal with or anything. It was just morbid in a sense. Because this time, religion played a part in it.

Minor or major had yet to be determined.

But this guy made angels to watch over him in his sleep, so something was there.

And then Will got snarky with Jack.

Ugh!

However, his mouth did lead him to learning that Beverly did seem to like him as a friend. And maybe he could get along with her even though he was weird and unnerving.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	10. We're All Mad Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Kailani's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram progression!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Hannibal didn't understand Will's interest in the stag statue but almost every session, Will had to rub the antlers a few times.

He wondered if Will even knew he did it. Considering everything going on in Will's life these days, probably not. Sleepwalking, losing time, signs of stress, or something worse. Far worse.

Hannibal had a great olfactory sense and what he smelled he was certain of. But a little testing wouldn't hurt. Just to make sure that he was correct and then he could work on how to manipulate the situation to his advantage.

* * *

Kailani scoffed as she read the most recent post on TattleCrime. The rag-doll of a journalist really needed someone to break her arms. She'd be of no use then.

The door of the office opened and Dr. Lecter bade Mrs. Crawford a farewell. The woman nodded and turned to leave, sending Kailani a small smile on her way out the door.

"She'll be returning at the same time, next week," Lecter informed the Polynesian.

She was quick to mark it down on the calendar. Bella Crawford, one o'clock Monday afternoon. She then made note in her personal book, meeting and departure.

* * *

Will looked frantic the next time she saw him. He didn't match - much worse than he usually did - and his hair was standing in every direction. He looked like hell.

His knee bounced as he impatiently waited for the time to go into his session. He'd already chugged the tea Kailani had made for him.

"What happened?" she finally asked, knowing that he wasn't okay so there wasn't a point of asking a rhetorical question such as that.

"I keep sleep walking. And I swear, something is behind me in my dreams and when I turn, I can't see it. I blinked and found myself on the roof."

"Angel Maker is now getting to you, or maybe it's all of these killers?" she proposed, sitting next to him on the sofa. "Are you still seeing Hobbs everywhere?"

"No… no-not really. I don't see anyone. It's now this thing that I can feel breathing on my neck but when I look, it's gone! It's frustrating."

"And you can't tell if it's a person, or an animal, or some kind of monster maybe?"

"No. I see a black form before it's suddenly gone and do you know how many things are black?"

"Not many that reach your neck easily enough to breath on it. So, person or large animal I'd guess."

Will shivered. "I don't think I'm getting enough sleep. How can I rest when my body decides to defy my mind?"

"I suggest finding some form of relief. Since you can't fish often enough, perhaps something you can do a little every day? I make afghans in my spare time."

Will scoffed, "With the way my life is, I barely have time for my dogs."

Kailani sniffed, "Then  _make_  time. Your health comes first."

Dr. Lecter called Will in then, and Kailani sighed, wishing she could do more to help.

* * *

Kailani had only met Agent Crawford twice, but he was looking like shit. Like someone had just decided to drop the weight of the world on his shoulders and he wasn't ready for whatever that weight meant.

Still, she knocked on her boss' office door for him.

It was about time for them to close but if Hannibal considered the man a friend, he'd take him in for a last minute session if that was what it was for. Unfortunately, Jack Crawford didn't look any better when he left.

She didn't ask her boss, but she did note his worry.

* * *

Hannibal glared at his iPad, wanting to just grip it and throw it against the wall.

Abel was easy to manipulate into thinking he was the Ripper, but he was not and Freddie Lounds confirming it had only made it worse.

Kailani, who had brought him his tea while he was reading, asked if he was okay.

No, he most certainly was not.

He made art. Gideon was not capable of such a thing.

* * *

_Are you sure you should have even told me about this?_

**It's all on TattleCrime so it doesn't really matter.**

_Yeah, but still…_

**Look, Jack is certain Miriam is dead. But the Ripper has done horrible things before. What's to stop him from keeping parts of her around? They found one of her fingerprints and a piece of her hair. And then her arm!**

_So he either kept parts of her or has kept her around for an infinite source of parts then._

**I think so.**

_Your life is fucked up._

**Yeah.**

_At least I know why Crawford looked so down. It's gotta suck._

**I feel for him.**

_Of course you do. But I have noticed that he may have pushed her a bit too hard and he eventually lost her. What will happen if he pushes you too hard? Will some serial killer take you away?_

**I'll be fine.**

_That doesn't reassure me. Agent Crawford's record for this shit isn't looking good for you._

**I trust Jack.**

_Then I hope that's enough to keep you safe._

Will looked away from his phone. He understood that Kailani was wary of Jack, but Jack was a good man and he was trying his best to make the country a safer place.

His final response was swift, but he couldn't make it any more reassuring.

**It will.**

* * *

Kailani had been in the zone of her sit ups - the most hellish work out technique ever - when Maritza called, frantically trying to tell her something.

"Marza, talk slower, I can't understand Spanish when you're talking too fast!"

Said friend took a deep breath and repeated what she said, and Kailani felt her stomach drop and her heart pound.

Shit.

* * *

After taking a quick shower, she pulled out the phone and called Will while she walked over to Dr. Lecter's.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, I have to tell you something important. Promise you won't lose your shit?"

"Um… hold on a moment."

She rang the doorbell while waiting for Will to do whatever he needed to do.

The door opened, revealing the very man she had been talking to.

He looked shocked.

She was busy looking at the driveway, where his car most certainly was not parked.

"Dr. Lecter invited me to dinner," explained Will. "He'll take me back to the office when it's finished. What's wrong?"

"The world. But since you're both together, I can tell you at the same time."

She didn't even make one innuendo over the fact that he and Hannibal were alone together, she simply led the way to the dining room and cut through to the kitchen, where Dr. Lecter was still cooking.

He looked confused at her arrival, but offered her a greeting anyway.

"Okay, I have to tell you that my friend Maritza called with some bad news. My ex-girlfriend, Yvonne McBride, the Louisville Slasher, has been released from prison."

Will looked confused but Hannibal seemed interested.

"Who?" Will asked.

The Polynesian sighed. "A little over five years ago, I dated a woman with Dissociative Identity Disorder. She was nice, I liked her a lot. But she would do things and swear she had no control over them. She'd been finally diagnosed and we were able to rest easy. Until my ex-boyfriend was found with a huge gash from right shoulder to left hip. He'd died. Then my parents had been murdered in the same way, two weeks apart from each other, and my only friend at the time was found a few days later.

I had been worrying about Yvonne, until she had said something that I knew wasn't her, but her other half, Venus. Venus was obsessive and believed that I had to be hers and only hers. And it was after we'd gone to a movie, that Venus had taken over and startled rambling about slashing anyone who dared to come near me or tried to take me from her.

We got into a fight and Venus threatened to hurt herself if I left her. Venus is just sharing a body with Yvonne, so it would have been Yvonne that suffered. I ended up suffocating her until she was unconscious, then calling the cops. She was supposed to have ten years due to an insanity plea, but they just let her out on parole because of 'good behavior' so I thought you both should know as I spend time with both of you and she is the jealous, controlling type."

Will whistled, "Serial killer ex. You don't do anything by halves, do you?"

"No."

"I am grateful that you worry for our safety," said Hannibal. "Perhaps you'd like to join us for dinner to calm your nerves?"

Kailani's entire mood changed. "No, that's okay. I wouldn't want to upset the bonding process."

They were getting together for dinner without her manipulations! This was perf!

All she had to worry about now was her ex.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	11. Hannibal's Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to change a little. Will has lost interest in Alana Bloom and there will be no more overtures between them. Hannibal also feels more than just a desire for friendship with Will and is analyzing it. Yvonne is the BSHCI by the end of the chapter.
> 
> Yvonne is dainty and about 4'9" and is Russian/African, though was born in America. Yvonne's other personality it Venus. And just as the goddess Venus(Greek parallel being Aphrodite) is supposed to represent love and beauty, Venus is sensual to an extent and self-sufficiently confident, whereas Yvonne is shy and a little childish.
> 
> I have a friend with Dissociative Identity Disorder and she describes it as being shoved into the backseat and watching as her body moves without her permission. As she is the only person I know with DID, I use her version whenever I bring MPD up. However, several reviewers have told me they feel the same or have friends who agreed with my viewpoint on it, so I don't know what to tell you,
> 
> Mind you, DID/MPD is not a joke and not something to make fun of.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Will stared at the stag that was walking around his classroom. He'd finally seen what it was and he was not enjoying it. It couldn't be a normal deer right? No, this damn thing had feathers!

No one else was seeing it so he knew it was all in his head. He wondered if he should tell Hannibal about it. But he'd only talked to Kailani about it so maybe she was the better choice in regards to it.

He felt uneasy.

* * *

Hannibal just adored the opera. Everything about it was soothing. It was everything afterwards that annoyed him. Also, Franklyn had found out that he liked opera and had come with a friend and Hannibal was doing his absolute best to keep his annoyance to himself and to not say anything untoward.

It was difficult.

And then he was saved.

By Kailani of all people.

She was dressed in a elegant, green, ankle length cocktail dress, with a black lace overlay. Her hair had been rolled into thick curls, shortening the length to the middle of her back. She towered over him more than usual in her three inch, black heels. There was a small, black clutch in her left hand. She was a vision.

Much more beautiful than normal because she whisked Franklyn away while sending Hannibal a conspiratorial wink. That left Hannibal to speak with Tobias Budge, Franklyn's interesting friend.

He'd have to give her a raise.

* * *

Kailani had been in the bathroom - seriously she was always there when the shit went down - when she came out to hear Will Graham threatening to shoot someone.

The door to Dr. Lecter's office was opened and she found Yvonne of all people, holding Dr. Lecter's letter opener to her boss' throat, while Will was aiming his loaded gun at her head. The three looked up when she entered and Yvonne allowed herself to be distracted enough to loosen her grip on the blade. Hannibal whirled around, ripping it from her grip and lifting her off the ground by her lapels.

Yvonne was about a foot shorter than Kailani, so it was easy to deal with her. It was the cuteness that disarmed people and allowed her to get so close to them.

She was struggling.

"Venus, stop it!" Kailani demanded firmly.

" _Mine_!"

"Will, can you call your boss?" the Polynesian asked Will. "I think he'd like to make certain that another person ends up behind bars," Kailani said, frowning at Yvonne's body.

"No! I can't go back there!" Venus cried. "Don't make me go back, Lani!"

And there was the play on the cute. She was too damn good at that. Manipulating Kailani's soft spot. But Kailani wasn't the one holding her hostage, Hannibal was, and he didn't look like he'd be letting go any time soon.

* * *

The doctor, client, and secretary sat on the large chaise lounge, just waiting for the questioning to end.

"I'm sorry about this. She's really very nice when not obsessive."

"Except for the murdering people thing," Will added.

Kailani winced, "Perhaps. You'll think I'm bad probably, but I don't care about the killing. I care that she killed people I liked. I care that she hurts herself."

"That's a bit…"

"Morally skewed?" she proposed, quirking a brow.

"A bit."

"Yeah, I'm like that. Though I have to say, if you want someone to love you, slaughtering everyone else in their life is not the way to go about it."

Will hummed in agreement. "But you still care, don't you?"

"So help me, I do."

Hannibal, who had been listening in, smiled a little. "There is nothing wrong with loving her. It is said that the ones we love hurt us the most. And yet even after everything, the fact that you can still love her is actually an amazing thing. You know who she is and accept it. Love her despite it all."

"If you say it's something along the lines of magical, I swear I will quit my job right now."

"I wouldn't dare."

* * *

Tobias Budge had no tact. While Hannibal was vaguely impressed with the man's skill in regards to the dramatic, he was also annoyed at how little self-preservation the man possessed.

And then to so rudely leave while in the middle of dinner. Death threats aside, propriety must be observed at all times.

But at least Will was here.

Although hearing about Will's failing romantic pursuits was a bit annoying as well. But Will had seemed confused and in need of help. And Will came to  _Hannibal_  for help.

"I don't know why I did it. It happened and I wanted it and then I didn't and I don't know why. She's nice, beautiful, has a good head on her shoulders and it seemed good. And then it just… wasn't. And then she informed me that it wouldn't be smart to continue and she has to follow her own advice, which is fine and all. She thinks I'm unstable and she's right, so a relationship will probably never happen for me. Can't really blame anyone. What just bothers me is how… it wasn't like I thought it would be. It turns out, she isn't the one that I wanted to kiss after all."

Hannibal was pulling the dessert from the oven, thinking over Will's words. His perception of himself was rather horrible.

On another note, Will's sudden lack of interest in kissing Alana, even though he'd been certain that he'd wanted it and would like it, was worthy of more thought.

"Perhaps, Alana is who you think you want. You have mentioned wishing to be normal and Alana is relatively calm with a lack of drama in her life. Maybe she is what you've deluded yourself into wanting. Maybe you actually want the complete opposite?" he suggested.

"What, like a psychopath of my own?"

Hannibal would never be able to understand the small thrill that spiked through his stomach when he heard that. He liked the sound of it, but didn't appreciate that the psychopath in question, wasn't him.

"I don't know. My last relationship was about eight years ago, so I'm lost on what I want."

"Then I suggest you should take time to yourself and ruminate on what interests you. What you wouldn't mind having in a relationship. Do you have likes and dislikes? Do you have a specified gender in mind? Do you want something particular from a relationship? Self discovery is the first step to convalescence, after all."

He handed the plated dessert to Will, already enjoying his presence much more than Tobias'. Will took the plate, brows furrowed at what was on it. He'd most likely never had anything like it before.

Hannibal waited, watching Will take a small bite and enjoying the very minuscule sound Will made. He adored it when Will sampled his cooking and liked it.

And now how to get Tobias off the map? Send Will after him.

"Will, I may be crossing the line of doctor/patient confidentiality but a client of mine has expressed worry over a friend of his. He claims the man is showing signs of psychopathy and fears he may have something to do with the trombonist you found."

Will's confused countenance cleared instantly and he straightened. "Can you say anything else?"

"He owns a string shop for musical instruments in downtown Baltimore. Perhaps you should interview him."

Will nodded and sighed, taking another bite.

"This is delicious, as all your cooking is."

Hannibal refused to admit that he preened a little.

* * *

Hannibal's next discussion with Bedelia - his psychiatrist - was much better this time.

He'd mentioned Will Graham to her before. Told her what he thought of him, though not his plans for the man. He'd even spoken lightly of Franklyn and Tobias.

He told her that Tobias had hoped to spark a friendship with him, but he wasn't considering it. Not finding him interesting enough. Instead, he felt his manipulation of Will Graham, taking stranger turns. He found himself no longer wanting to kill Will when the game was said and done. He genuinely liked Will, even though they couldn't be more different.

"It's nice when someone see us, Hannibal. Or has the ability to see us. It requires trust. Trust is difficult for you."

Bedelia was very good at her line of work. She possessed a shrewd mind and could read the lines hidden beneath his lines. So faint to most, yet blaring for her to see.

It was unnerving and amazing all at once.

"You've helped me to better understand what I want in a friendship, and what I don't," he told her. He also believed that with the right conditioning, Will Graham could provide that.

"Someone  _worthy_  of your friendship," she surmised perfectly.

"Yes," he agreed, thinking of Will. The FBI instructor/profiler who had a beautiful darkness inside him that he only needed to embrace. Everything would come easier that way.

"You've spent a lot of time building walls, Hannibal. It's natural to want to see if someone is... clever enough to climb over them."

And oh, how he wanted Will to climb.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	12. Kailani To Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to really fucking change from here on out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Kailani beats the shit out of Tobias with a Louisville Slugger!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Kailani sighed as she and Hannibal sipped tea in his office. Lunch breaks were so lovely.

"Franklyn's coming today."

Not lovely anymore.

Franklyn days were probably the worst of all days.

Hannibal sighed, though his distaste was much more controlled than her own. "I will be referring him to another psychiatrist. His wish to become my friend is hindering his need for clarity and aid."

"Thank you!"

She meant it from the bottom of her black, shriveled heart. Saving Hannibal from the man wasn't her job but she did it anyway to help him. But the man knew nothing of personal space! She dreaded Franklyn days.

"It wasn't just for  _your_  peace of mind."

"Thanks nonetheless."

* * *

Kailani heard an unfamiliar vehicle pulling into the parking lot. This one rumbled. She shut the laptop and placed it under the desk. She then grabbed the slugger and the tea and looked out the window, finding a tall, Black man with a bloodied face, walking toward the door. He looked like he meant business as he wrapped something long around his hand.

With a hissed expletive, she pushed her chair in, and scurried to the bathroom, locking herself in the dark room. Surprise was always best. Her seat looked empty, like Dr. Lecter didn't have a secretary. When the man's defense was down, she'd hit him with the bat.

There was a good reason to carry an aluminium bat around. No one could say she was crazy!

She listened carefully, hearing the waiting room door squeak a bit, before footsteps, sure and confident, sounded across the wooden floor. He paused for however long and then opened the door of the office and slipped inside, saying, "Report Tobias for what?"

The door closed. He was in the office now. Dr. Lecter had the sword-letter opener to defend himself with, if necessary. No guy who was bleeding from the ear, and was wearing a look of utter annoyance, had good intentions. A good whack over the head and he'd be down. Then they could decide what to do.

Okay, the door was rather quiet, so she could probably open it and not make a sound, if she took her shoes off. She slipped the high heels off and took a fortifying gulp of hot tea, before tightening her grip of the bat and unlocking the door.

She slipped carefully across the waiting room, gripping the handle of the door and slowly turning it, hearing a loud thump and a sneered, "I wanted to do that."

* * *

Hannibal had just challenged Tobias, by taking his kill from him. Franklyn was merely an example, though sadly he wouldn't be missed.

Tobias was glaring at him and Hannibal reveled in the power of it.

His attention drifted to the door behind Tobias, which was opening soundlessly, revealing Kailani, who was holding her bat.

She was okay.

It would have been so difficult to find another secretary.

Hannibal stepped back, so that Tobias may advance forward, allowing the Polynesian to open the door further. Tobias tossed his coat aside, revealing a wire, that unraveled to the floor. He began spinning it.

Of course he couldn't fight hand to hand, could he?

Hannibal backed up once again and Tobias followed. Hannibal dodged back as the string whipped the floor where he once stood. Left and then right, and Hannibal was knocked back by a kick to the stomach. Luckily he kept the ladder in the same place, managing to catch himself and keep Tobias at a distance.

The string whipped out once more, wrapping around Hannibal's left forearm. Both pulled in opposite directions and the string dug into Hannibal's flesh, blood dripping.

Tobias smirked, looking smug and that was his mistake. Kailani had slipped up behind him and since both were the same height, she swung her bat back and brought it forward in a blur so fast, Hannibal couldn't keep up. Tobias was knocked off his feet of course, the bat having connected to his right shoulder and quite possibly shattering it. The string loosened when Tobias lost his grip and Hannibal carefully pulled it out with only a slight wince.

With another swing, Kailani brought her weapon down on the side of Tobias' knee and a loud crack filled the room. With Tobias downed completely, she finished off her assault with a swift hit to the ribs, forcing a cry of agony from the man's throat.

Hannibal was impressed, though slightly annoyed because he'd wanted to kill Tobias. But maybe he could do so later. After all, he admitted to killing two people before showing up and Hannibal had sent Will to him.

Kailani was breathing as heavy as he was and both simply looked down at the pained man on the floor. Kailani glanced at Franklyn's body and then to Tobias. "This one wasn't close enough to do that, was he?"

Smart of course, he wasn't surprised.

"But then again," continued the young woman. "No one would believe him since he's the one holding a weapon and even hurt you with it. Why'd he come here?"

Hannibal was curious, "To kill my patient and then me."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"He did. He's the newest serial killer Will was after. I had sent Will to him on the hints given by Franklyn, in hopes of bringing him down. I suppose Will didn't make it, since Tobias admitted to killing before coming here."

"Fuck! You are so lucky I don't really care about killing. I just can't believe that Franklyn's own friend would kill him like that," she said, false wonder in her tone.

She was playing along. Good.

"I-I didn't… kill him!" gasped Tobias.

Kailani snorted, "Who's gonna believe you? I most certainly won't vouch for you when you killed my friend, you ass."

Tobias would die painfully. Taking away Hannibal's possible friend before they could actually ascend to that level.

Kailani sniffed, eyes glassing over, though no tears fell.

"We should call, Crawford."

"We should move Franklyn a little more toward the door first."

With a groan, she accepted the pocket square he handed over and together, they managed to heft him by his feet and hands, about two feet closer to the door. Tobias' groaning filled the background.

* * *

Every time some kind of drama happened in the office, they found themselves sharing tea on the lounge, while the workers went about their jobs. Kailani's bun had become dislodged during her attack and she looked emotional. Hannibal's perfectly slicked hair had become ruffled and hung in front of his eyes. His arm was wrapped in gauze to stop the bleeding.

Kailani sneered at the Tobias man. Pretended to be Franklyn's friend just to kill him. The rat bastard.

Hannibal's gasp of, " _Will_!" caught her attention and her head snapped to the door, where Will walking in behind Crawford.

Alive. Will was alive.

The brunet walked on over, looking at them. "Are you okay?"

Kailani scoffed while Hannibal hummed.

"I… thought you were dead," admitted Hannibal softly, eyes looking glossy.

"Ditto," added Kailani, feeling lighter and happier and completely guilt free over lying to the FBI over a death.

Will smiled, meeting Hannibal's gaze and then hers. Willingly. It showed much in emotional development.

Crawford questioned them over Tobias' destination of their office right after killing two cops and Hannibal spun a good tale while Kailani explained her part in it, handing over the bat.

"You bring a bat to work?"

"Ever since I started. I'm not licensed to carry anything else, and bats aren't illegal."

Crawford buggered off finally, leaving the three to speak in hushed tones, because some people just had to be so damn nosey.

"I… feel like I've dragged you both into my world," said Will, a look of guilt over his face,

Kailani laughed outright, finding it funny as hell. "I had experience with serial killers before I met you, hun. You didn't drag me anywhere."

"And I got here on my own," Hannibal murmured, smiling up at Will in a way that made Kailani want to squeal. "But I appreciate the company."

Oh, they were so fluffy!

"Kailani, I think we're going to have a small holiday. Maybe a week, before getting back into motion," Hannibal said thoughtfully.

"Ooh, goody!"

Sleepover with Maritza!

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	13. Lost Little Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is losing it and Hannibal is an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More changes coming!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Will was losing time more often and the amount between when he closed his eyes and when he opened them was growing in length.

He'd lost at the very least, three and a half hours.

That was the longest so far.

He pulled out his phone and decided to send a message to Kailani.

**Are you in Baltimore?**

She responded a moment later.

_At home, why?_

**Want to drink with me?**

_WTF happened?_

**I'm sick I think.**

_It's not good to drink when sick._

**I meant mentally.**

_I still don't think it's good._

**Please?**

_*sigh* Okay, come to my house, we'll talk._

**Thanks.**

She sent the address and he was on his way. An hour and a half drive that was worth it.

Her house was only a little smaller than Hannibal's was, with a large driveway. He pulled in and approached the house, a pack of beer, a bottle of whiskey, and some pucker up, held in his hands.

She let him in easily and eyed the bags with interest.

"Come, the living room beckons. I'll get the glasses."

Once settled, she asked, "So what happened?"

He tried to word it properly, "I… I've been losing time. I ended up at your office not knowing how I got there and today, Alana found me teaching to an empty room. In my head, people had been there but I had actually been alone. And then she hugged me and I felt awkward."

"I thought you liked her."

"As a friend I guess… but since the kiss I've bee-"

" _KISS_?!"

He flushed, looking away from her horror filled, accusing, amber eyes. "Yeah."

" _Why_?"

"I thought I wanted it. And then it was… eh."

"Oh, does she have lips like a dead fish?"

"No, she was actually pretty good, but it just didn't feel right."

Kailani said nothing, but she did glance at the window for some reason.

"Is it 'cause she isn't a man?"

Ugh!

"Why does everything have to be about Hannibal?"

"I just asked a question, I said nothing about my smexy, Lithuanian boss, who looks at your ass when you aren't facing him."

"He does  _not_!" protested Will, face heating a bit as he realized she'd played him easily with that last comment.

She quirked a brow.

"Does he?" he asked, a small thrill filling him at the thought.

"Yes. He's begun it most recently, but it happens. I'm not even sure he realizes it."

Will was flushed, because he'd never thought anyone would do such a thing in regards to him of all people. And to think that Hannibal would be the one to do it. There was something odd about it all.

"Anyway, about the losing time thing. Have you considered going to a doctor? It would probably be in your best interest. I don't know much about this stuff, so getting a test or scan or something would be best for you."

"I guess."

* * *

Dr. Lecter wanted him to draw a clock, so he drew a clock. There was nothing wrong with it according to the man and Will had no idea why he had to draw anything in the first place.

But Lecter suggested a neurologist he knew and Will couldn't deny it. Especially after what happened at the crime scene.

Until there was proof that nothing was truly wrong with him, he was off the cases. He was useless.

Kailani bade him a farewell and told him to try to relax.

Not likely. Not when his body was leaving his mind behind.

* * *

If there was nothing wrong with his brain, then what the hell was going on?!

Will paced his living room over and over.

There had to be something.

Something was causing all of these problems, he just had to find it. Learn about it. Prevent it from happening any further.

But what was it?

He turned on his phone and began typing a list of his symptoms in the Google bar.

There was something at work.

* * *

Georgia Madchen just didn't make sense. And her mother had nothing of substance to add. She had a mental disorder of some sort, but what was it?

It was times like these that Will greatly wished the field of mental health and study was a lot more in depth. If the brain wasn't such a pain in the ass, they'd know what was wrong with her and what they were dealing with.

He needed stability and Jack promised to be it, but lately… Will wasn't so sure.

* * *

Kailani and Maritza were lounging on the floor in their small hotel room. Hannibal had suggested she go on a small vacation and she decided Disney World. Maritza had been vibrating with excitement the whole time. But now they were resting off the day's joy, with slight liquor and deep, thoughtful discussion that came the fuck out of nowhere.

Topic of discussion, Will Graham.

"You know, I have dealt with something similar. My Aunt Awilda, had the same things happening to her. Then she had a seizure when the symptoms became too much and they found a tumor on her brain. She had encephalitis."

Kailani sat up abruptly. "Do you remember the symptoms? Are they the same as Will's?"

"I'd say his are worse. Losing time for seven hours is not good. His mind may overload. He could fall into a seizure too."

Shit.

She grabbed her phone, trying to contact Will through text.

_Will._

_Will._

_WILL!_

_William Graham answer your damn phone!_

_So help me I will shove my foot up your ass if you aren't predisposed to more important pursuits!_

_WILL!_

No answer.

She decided to leave a message.

"Will, my friend just told me some very terrible news. You may have encephalitis. Call me when you get this, please."

* * *

Hannibal looked through Will's phone. It was ringing, showing Kailani was calling. It stopped suddenly, saying Will had a new message. He played it back, "Will, my friend just told me some very terrible news. You may have encephalitis. Call me when you get this, please."

Hannibal promptly deleted the message. It wouldn't do to have things out in the open so soon.

She had sent many texts too. Hannibal deleted them all. It was good to know that she'd be gone for three more days.

Now, for Sutcliffe.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	14. Shit Hits the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Kailani have a moment and Hannibal thinks he's in the right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!! I am now taking liberties with the show! This is fanficiton and Fuller even described the show as a fanfic of Harris' works. I am adding shit that seems kind of obvious once you think about it and changing other shit that I didn't agree with or like.
> 
> From now on, chapters are longer, more shit happens, shit changes drastically, Kailani is like the backbone of Will's trial, Hannibal learns a harsh lesson, and Will sues Kade Prurnell while leaving the FBI behind almost completely. Shit happens. Lots of it.
> 
> Eventual Murder Husbands with less drama in between. Will is Hanni's Murder Baby though!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Everything was melting. Dripping. Nothing was staying in place. It felt that he wasn't fading any longer, he was draining away, drip by drip.

_Drip._

_Drip._

His conversations with Dr. Lecter were sort of buzz filled. Like they were a lifetime ago. He knew they had only been recently, more than once a week even, but it was just… it felt so long.

Kailani had returned from her vacation and hounded him, but he hadn't had time to talk to her.

Abel Gideon was on the loose and Will was losing his mind. He simply asked if she could text him whatever it was and he'd get to her in time.

She seemed insistent.

Worried.

But it could wait, because he and Jack were on their way to the observatory where they found Miriam Lass' severed arm.

He'd been ordered to wait outside. He could do that.

It was just… the stag caught his eye.

_Drip._

_Drip._

* * *

Hannibal knew this was a means to a very worthy beginning. This would not end. He'd pushed and pushed Will to his breaking point and Will had finally gotten there. He knew it wasn't an end, because once Will was free from the pain and fear of his mind, he could Become what he was truly meant to be.

Abel Gideon was simply a puppet. Nothing more.

Will though, he was the masterpiece. A caterpillar inside a dark chrysalis, awaiting his metamorphosis into something far greater than mere humanity was capable of reaching.

An equal to Hannibal.

He did not like to see Will so hurt. It was a new experience for him, considering his life and how he'd always loved manipulating others. But Will was special. Will was like him. So much, yet so different at the same time. But Will was unlike anyone ever and that made him special.

And he had wormed his way into Hannibal's mind. His heart. Hannibal longed for fierce friendship and adoration from Will Graham. Wanted Will to see him at his best - which some would argue was actually his worst - and still  _want_  to keep looking.

Kailani had wanted them to be a couple. Still did in fact. She thought they'd make a 'good team', she'd once said. She had no idea how right she was.

Her small desire to see a perfect couple come together, with that rare understanding and devotion to each other so that she may live vicariously through it - yes, Hannibal knew it even if she hadn't realized it yet that  _that_  was what she was aiming for - had ended up sparking something far stronger. Not love. They weren't that far. Obsession was much closer to Hannibal's feelings at present. Obsession and admiration and the two were a dangerous mix.

Will Graham was Hannibal's.

Hannibal needed to keep him safe and secure.

Somewhere close by.

Always.

At least until the time was right.

Will would understand.

* * *

Kailani entered the hospital, frantic with worry.

When she got to Will's room, she found him trying to get up.

"I had sent you messages about the Encephalitis while I was away," she said, helping him stand.

" _What_?" he mumbled in confusion.

"Maritza has an aunt who suffered like you and she mentioned it. I texted you multiple times and left a message, before coming back."

"I-I didn't get them. I wasn't diagnosed with anything besides a fever."

Kailani frowned at that. What the hell was going on? "Do you have your phone here?"

"It's probably dead."

"Damn. We'll have to wait then," she huffed helping him into his robe. "You'll need to suggest an MRI."

"I've already had one and nothing came up."

"Are you sure? Doctors do often lie about a diagnosis in order to get research done. I sued a doctor when I was sixteen, for letting my mother's Cancer spread for three years without telling her. He wanted to study it. It's why I have a hard time trusting doctors because of that shit."

Will sighed, looking defeated, "I'll just have to… mention it."

"You do that. Where are you going?"

"I was going to see someone, to see how she's doing."

"And no one would have known where you'd gone. You need to be more vigilant. We'll need proof. My phone is charged, so let's go."

She pulled out the phone and set it to video, keeping it pointed ahead as she helped him move through the hospital at night. They waved to the nurses at the station while heading for the elevators.

"Always record things. If I go somewhere new, I call Maritza and tell her and we leave the line open in case something happens to me and she can call the police. Sometimes your word isn't going to be enough, and no offense, but your declining health recently would make many question whether or not you're lying."

"I know," he admitted forlornly. "It's through here. She's been ill."

"Who are we seeing?"

"Georgia Madchen. She has some disorder that makes her unable to see faces, I think. She killed her friend and supposedly killed the doctor who had given me the MRI. I don't… I don't think she did the last one. It's down here."

Kailani looked at the signs for the ward they were in, "Was she burned?"

"No, but she's being treated much the same, it's bad. Most vital fluids were gone, skin eroded, it wasn't pleasant. As someone who suffers because of mental issues..." he paused, sneering out the words, "I can't help but feel bad for her."

"I don't know everything, but she sounds… sick. As a person plagued by anxiety and paranoia on a day to day basis, I can sort of understand that she'd be terrified if she can't see faces of people and not know who they are."

Will sighed, "Yeah."

They came to a stop in front of a door and she stepped back, recording Will entering the room. He turned to look back at her, "Coming?"

"Ask her permission first. She doesn't know me and may not want to be filmed."

Will nodded and went in. Kailani stood by the window, camera trained on Will, who turned back and motioned her forward. She entered as well, waving slightly to the ill woman in the odd tube thing.

"What is the tube thing called?"

Will blinked, "I have no idea. Some kind of chamber I think."

" _We_  are a couple of  _geniuses_ ," said Kailani sarcastically.

Will and the woman - Georgia - laughed a little. Georgia was looking rough, but her hair had been combed out it seemed and it was gorgeous. Kailani had briefly wanted blonde hair when she was younger, feeling that brown hair was too normal and half the world had it for a hair color. Kailani eventually got over it, but that didn't stop her from admiring.

"You look better," Will told the woman.

She smirked, "Do I look alive?"

The Polynesian was sure she was missing something, but wasn't going to intrude. The two seemed to be in their own little bubble and Kailani simply sat back, aiming the camera at their hands. No need for faces when voices was enough.

"You look pretty."

Will was surprisingly good with social interaction when he wanted to be. And obviously, those sweet words had made the woman happy. Sweet Talker Graham, at your service.

She mentally snickered.

Georgia moved her hair behind her ear, her arm looked terrible. In need of a million meals at least and new skin too. "It must be all the oxygen," she joked.

Will smiled.

"Did they find out what's wrong with you?"

Will glanced at Kailani and said, "No, just a fever."

"They'll never find anything," the woman said. "They'll just keep saying they're working on it and giving you false hope, but no one will find anything and you'll be let down. I know all about being let down."

Will frowned, looking to Kailani and saying, "My friend Kailani thinks it's Encephalitis and I'll have to talk with my doctor later."

"Soon," amended Kailani.

"'Soon'," he agreed, turning back to the woman in the chamber.

Kailani felt bad, because Georgia Madchen obviously wasn't well and if she had done horrible things to her friend, of course she wouldn't want to remember.

She said she felt she was dreaming and that they weren't memories. That she killed her friend, but that Will killed the doctor, but she couldn't see his face and that his hair was a different color and styled wrong.

Eventually, after a little more small talk, Georgia needed to rest and Kailani bade her a farewell while taking Will back to his room.

"There's something missing. She didn't kill Sutcliffe, but who did?" Will asked, probably rhetorically seeing as Kailani wouldn't have the answer.

"It could be… the Copycat."

"The one that did Cassie Boyle?" asked Kailani, remembering the term from back in the early stages of their acquaintanceship.

"Yes. He was killed in a perfect mimicry of Georgia's murder. Psychopaths with the ability to recreate murder scenes have to be experienced. It's why people like the Ripper are so hard to find. They know what they do. Georgia only killed one person, she wouldn't know enough about killing in general in order to perfectly replicate her own murder, especially when she can't see faces and see what she did to her friend."

Back in his room, he sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the woman on the chair beside him and the camera she was holding which was aimed at his face.

"I don't think you need to continue anymore," he said, looking uneasy.

"I guess, but I'd prefer to be safe. You shot someone and if they call you in or something, it's just best to have evidence of where you are at all times. And since we both lack in the sufficient amount of friends who can vouch for us, we have to make do," she explained, but did stop the recording, saving it for later.

"So, would you like anything to be brought to you while in hell?" she offered.

"A charger for my phone?"

"Okay. Where's the phone, I'll buy a charger for it and bring it back by lunch."

"Thanks," he grinned.

She left the room, catching the nurse who was on his board for night shift 11 pm to 12 pm the next day, while she was at the nurse's station.

"Hi, you watch Will Graham, right?"

The woman, short, blonde, and cute, nodded, smiling up at Kailani.

"Listen, I'm paranoid and I tend to worry about people. I suffer anxiety and I was wondering if you could check on him every hour and mark it down on a piece of paper for me with your signature so I can be sure. He sleepwalks and can go for miles and could hurt himself. I'll be back by noon tomorrow, but I'd… like my worries to be laid to rest, please?"

The woman nodded, "Okay! It's no problem!"

"Thank you very much!"

A young nurse, new to the field.

Bubbly and happy.

Kailani was sure she'd do fine.

* * *

She walked into the hospital the next morning, ten minutes before Will's nurse got off her shift, and accepted the paper from the woman upon seeing her, a particular kind of writing with a lovely signature on the bottom.

"He didn't sleepwalk once!" she beamed.

"Thank you, Melissa."

"No problem!"

With the charger in hand, Kailani brought herself to Will's room, knocking twice to let him know she was there.

He was sitting on his bed, looking relieved to see her.

She flashed the paper, "Got proof that you remained in the room ever since I left, the nurse signed her name too. Always need proof."

"It's like you expect something bad to happen."

"You can never be too careful," she said ominously, sitting in the available chair. "Besides, you shot someone and they'll want to know where you are at every possible moment."

"Hannibal was just here. He brought me some lunch. Soup."

"Have you talked to your doctor yet?"

"No, just the nurse for a bit."

"I'll stay until the doctor comes, now where's your phone?"

She was there for four hours. Every hour on the hour, a nurse came in to check on Will's vitals. The woman was the opposite of the blonde, though not rude or anything. Kailani got her to agree to check every hour as well and mark down times to make sure. She then marked down their meeting in her book, next to the other nurse, Melissa.

She took pictures of the room and some of the window to show time of day. Repeatedly.

She never sat with her back to the window, never mind the floor they were on.

Windows were not good.

Will was stressed, understandably so.

"You need to relax."

"How? I'm stuck in this bed, not allowed to do much, and it's hell."

"Think of a good form of stress relief and do it," she suggested.

His face flamed, "You want to have  _sex_?"

" _What_? I was thinking you could masterbate in the bathroom!"

"Oh."

He looked away, face red.

"But it's flattering to know that you think of me in such a way."

"I-I don't… I haven't… not much-"

"'Not much'? You still think about it though?" she joked.

He nodded twice, not looking at her. "You're beautiful and it'd be stupid not to notice you."

"Well you aren't so bad yourself. Taller than the last man I was with. But can you handle all of me?" taunted the woman.

Will pulled his glasses off and placed them on the table. He then looked her right in the eye and everything sort of zeroed in on that moment. "I think I can."

Like tunnel vision, suddenly, Will was all she could see.

"Sex, right?"

"Yes."

"No emotional requirements involved or expectations?"

He shook his head.

She glanced at the clock. Twenty-four minutes until the nurse came in for another checkup.

"I hope you're good. You have less than half an hour."

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a method to my madness, bear with me. No, they aren't a couple and will never be one. Their moment will prove Will's innocence later on in the trial.


	15. Dripping Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Will!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit changes, remember that.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Kailani left Will's side when Agent Crawford appeared. She promised to come back the next day if he wasn't released. Will was taken from the room to help with something, so Kailani went home.

They had sex.

They had unprotected sex.

For the love of Tahiti, thinking would have been lovely. She usually kept condoms in her purse just to be safe, but why the hell did she take them out? So her purse could hold the fucking charger.

Stupid!

It would be a few weeks before she could tell anything though.

* * *

Will was horrified. Georgia had burned to death in her chamber. They were so ready to say suicide, but Will knew better. She wasn't suicidal.

Even when being released from the hospital and getting home to his dogs, he didn't feel better.

Nothing made him feel better.

And then he'd gotten a call from Kailani, who asked if he brought up the Encephalitis and he had to go  _back_  to the hospital the next day in order to speak with the doctor that had been in charge of him.

The man referred him to another neurologist and Will went the next day, calling Kailani to let her know where he was. She'd stressed that he should always let someone know where he went before going. He was doing it.

This doctor was all business. She saw him immediately thanks to a cancelled appointment, and agreed to run the MRI after Will explained what was wrong and what Kailani had told him. The results came back for severe inflammation of the right side of his brain and a small tumor. Kailani had been right. He had anti-NMDA Receptor Encephalitis.

If they weren't looking for it, most wouldn't know it was there.

Compared to the hospital which had told him he was fine and just had a fever, this was a severe leap. Dr. Mennis told him what would have to happen and he could only hope his insurance was good.

They set up an appointment for two weeks time. He needed to prepare himself for leave from work.

And he had to talk to Abigail.

* * *

Kailani hadn't gotten a text from Will in five days and when Jack Crawford stormed into the office without so much as a greeting or a pardon, she knew shit had hit the fan somehow.

She sent Will a text, asking where he was.

**Minnesota.**

_Why?_

**Trying to find answers on the Copycat with Abigail.**

_Answers to what?_

_Will, Crawford looks pissed._

_Did you take her without permission?_

His answer came slowly, four minutes later.

**Yes.**

_Fuck, Will this isn't good! Call, Crawford!_

_Will, they know you've been ill. It'll look suspicious._

_Please, for the love of fuck, use your damn brain!_

No response.

_Will!_

Fuck.

With a groan, she stood from her desk. He took someone from a psychiatric facility without permission. That could be seen as kidnapping. With his illness at its peak and the possibility of another seizure, he could be a danger to anyone.

Holding her phone tightly, she approached Dr. Lecter's office, entering without knocking. Hannibal and Crawford were leaning over the desk and looked up, faces mirrored in worry.

"Agent Crawford, I think I have to tell you something."

Anything to lessen the trouble Will was in.

" _What_?"

He sounded annoyed and was a little coarse, but she could take it. He was obviously strung tighter than a nun's cunt.

"Will is sick, very sick, I don't think he told you about his illness."

The man's eyes sharpened and he straightened, rounding the desk and coming closer, "What did he not tell me?!"

"Will has anti-NMDA Receptor Encephalitis."

"What?"

"There is a tumor on his right brain and the entire area is severely inflamed. Encephalitis causes hallucinations, time loss, nausea, spiked fevers, seizures, paralysis, and many more issues. It's been bad for a while and Dr. Sutcliffe apparently lied and told Will nothing was wrong with him when he did the MRI."

"And how do  _you_  come to know this and no one else?"

She opened up the texts from her time in Florida to show that she did message Will. "My friend's aunt had similar problems till she had a seizure one day and it all came into light. She suggested Will might have it, because his symptoms are worse. I tried to get a hold of him, but got nothing in response. And when I visited him and charged his phone for him, he never got my messages."

She handed the phone over to show her frantic texts.

"I came to the hospital and told him to speak to the doctor but I guess he forgot so I made him promise to speak with the man. I hounded him over it. He was referred to a neurologist and had another MRI done which also came with revelation and his appointment is scheduled for next week. He's been compiling notes for Dr. Bloom for when she takes over his class when he's on sick leave."

There was silence, before the man looked up, meeting her gaze evenly and asked, "And do you know anything else?"

"Will… experiences dissociation often. Despite how he brushes off his ability, it's deeper than we can ever truly understand. He doesn't just  _walk_  through their minds and emotions, he  _becomes_  them. Feels everything they feel and is mortified to find that his empathy lets him feel good when mimicking what they did.

Garret Jacob Hobbs is on his mind constantly because he isn't allowed to forget him. At least once a day something related to him is mentioned. Him, his daughter, his victims, his killing style, Freddie Lounds' book. It doesn't matter, he is there at the forefront and with that mindset so close to his own, he slips in and out. It's been happening less as of late. Instead of describing killing and worrying about losing sanity, he's described himself as  _fluid_  and  _melty_ , his words. That's he's 'dripping away into nothing'."

She took the phone back and flipped through her texts again, coming to their most recent conversation.

"So you're saying that Will could possibly be in Garret's mindset at any moment?"

"It is entirely possible, yes. Unfortunately, he's with Abigail and they're in Minnesota," she answered, handing the phone back over to show their brief talk.

"Will's illness can mean bad things. He could have a seizure at any moment. While driving, walking, cooking, or anything. He's a danger to himself and everyone around him and shouldn't be holding a firearm, shouldn't be driving, really shouldn't be doing anything but resting. No thinking of serial killers. No trying to find out who the copycat killer is. No stress lest his fever spike again and he loses himself once more to hallucinations. And he shot someone the last time he had a seizure and hallucinated."

Crawford uttered a four letter expletive before turning and stomping from the office.

She turned to Hannibal, who was looking forlorn.

"What's wrong with him?"

"It is possible... that Will may have murdered some people while in Garret's headspace."

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. H[ELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	16. Someone's Fucking With Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made Will's symptoms even worse and lengthened some time for my devious purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, shit is changing.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Hannibal had not been expecting Kailani to work so quickly, but apparently, she had been working with Will to help him. And neither had told him. Though it wasn't that they were required to, he was just so surprised. But he had to get to Minnesota before Jack. Luckily, with money came ease. A private jet was quick and easy work.

Will would only be implicated until Hannibal decided he could be exonerated.

He'd understand.

He had to.

* * *

Jack and Alana sighed as they stared at Will, who was sitting perfectly still. He was hands and ankles cuffed and he hadn't moved or even blinked in days.

"He hasn't moved once!" Jack said.

"He's lost time and is paralyzed, Jack. You said he has Encephalitis. It's severe. He could die. He hasn't woken yet because he's paralyzed and lost in his mind."

"Abigail Hobbs wasn't with him. You know what that means."

"I refuse to believe it, Jack."

"He was the last to see Georgia Madchen as well. Wasn't in his motel room when Marissa Schurr was murdered. The only person around for Sutcliffe. He claimed that Boyle's killer and Schurr's killer were the same person, just copying. It doesn't look good for him, Alana."

"I know but-"

"He threw up Abigail's ear, Alana!"

"I know, Jack. But maybe-"

"No buts, Alana!"

"Jack!" she screamed in frustration, "If he has this illness, his actions might not even be his own! Look at him!" she demanded, pointing to the unmoving man. "He is sick. I said there was something wrong, I was right. And now look, his mind is attacking itself, a girl he cares for is missing, he could have another seizure for all we know!

You analyze behavior for a living. Analyze him and tell me that this is something Will Graham would do."

Jack's lips pursed, knowing she was right. But the evidence was undeniable.

"I'm sorry Alana, but the ear, the blood under his fingertips, the remains found on his fishing lures, it's all too much evidence."

She threw her hands up in a frustrated gesture and stomped away, intent on getting some coffee to calm her nerves.

* * *

Will woke with a start, unsure of where he was. He blinked, startled to find himself in a cell, wearing an orange jumpsuit and his hands and ankles cuffed.

"Hello, Will."

He blinked, seeing Alana looking at him through a set of bars.

"W-what's going on?"

She was seated on a chair outside the cell, eyes red and puffy.

"Will, your friend Kailani told Jack that you were in Minnesota with Abigail. When he got there, you were gone and so was Abigail, but parts of her were left behind. Her blood mostly."

His stomach sank and a coldness creeped up his back.

Alana took a deep breath, before continuing on.

"You were found standing in the middle of your living room, well over three days ago. You hadn't moved since being brought here, besides vomiting up and ear, which turned out to be Abigail's. Her blood was under your fingernails. And… pieces of Cassie Boyle, Marissa Schurr, Donald Sutcliffe, and Georgia Madchen were found on your fishing lures."

He had nothing to do with any of their deaths! Why was everything so…?

"Do you know what happened, Will?"

"I-I didn't- I don't- I have no idea."

Why did the horrible things always happen to him?

* * *

Hannibal had to wonder how Will managed to escape his holding transportation and make his way into Hannibal's office without being caught. It was a rather useful skill to be remembered at a later date.

But Will was so close. He had to be treated lightly because he was a danger and while Hannibal was confident in his fighting skill, an unpredictable man with the minds of other serial killers inside him, who could take on their mindsets easily, would be a challenge.

The bar was set.

Will's escape was foolish and would implicate him even further. Hannibal didn't need to manipulate that, Jack would come eventually. He had his moments of intelligent insight.

Will was his friend. He would help his friend and keep him close… always.

* * *

Kailani walked into the office, finding the window wide open and her boss nowhere in sight.

It was always the fucking windows! She said to keep the damn things locked for a fucking reason!

She  _hated_  windows!

She looked out, finding his car gone. The car was gone but why did he have to sneak out to do it? Unless he was kidnapped.

Footsteps sounded and she backed away from the window, looking for the nearest object that could be a weapon. Not seeing a light one, she leaned down and grabbed the lounge, hauling it over her head - with a bit of difficulty - in preparation to throw it if necessary.

But it was only Jack Crawford and she sighed in relief.

He quirked a brow, but didn't comment. "Where's Dr. Lecter?"

"My boss has seen fit to flee the office, out the window for some reason. He'd been in here for an hour or so and when I came to give him reports, he was gone and the window open and since he didn't pass by me, I know he didn't leave out the door.

What's wrong?"

She was asking that a lot recently.

"Will Graham has been arrested for the murder of Abigail Hobbs, among other things. He escaped his transportation today."

"The fuck?!"

"Yes."

"Do you... know where he'd go?"

"I believe I might."

"Then go get him. But you have to make sure that he makes it to his appointment. If you want him to get better at all, the Encephalitis  _must_  be treated. I'll pay for it just… help him get better. How coherent was he?"

"Couldn't form sentences very well. Disordered thoughts I guess. He was asked to draw a clock and it wasn't right according to Alana. But they can be faked, so he was asked to look at a clock and tell the time and he swore the numbers were mixed up."

"Despite what you want to believe, he needs treatment. His mind won't be his own until he is better. And was there evidence of the murders he was convicted of?"

"An alarming amount I'm afraid. Goodnight, Ms. Taikefu. I may have to… call on you later."

Someone was fucking with Will.

Who and why?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	17. Kailani Lays Out The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kailani makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was changing things! It seemed kind of obvious that if you have a Visitor card when visiting the FBI headquarters, you'd been to be allowed in. I don't think someone just walks in all willy-nilly. I'd assume a code is used or something. As for Cassie Boyle, it doesn't seem like Will would have had the time to do it. A flight to Minnesota from Virginia is like 3-5 hours. To and from can be up to 10 depending. We aren't given a specific time when she was killed after Will and Hannibal meet, so I'm manipulating the timeline to my pleasure.
> 
> I changed lawyers. Jay Pringle is modeled after a real person! Kailani is in the zone! In truth, in court the lawyers DGAF about your innocence or not. They have a job to do and it's to save your ass and so they'll use any method to do so. Kailani is well versed in these methods.
> 
> Will isn't fucked up over the killing and eating people(though he's grossed out because he doesn't find people to be a good meal choice), he's angry about the betrayal. Hannibal will pay later on, trust me.
> 
> Kailani's pregnancy will be used for many reason in future chapters.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Who do you wish to sue this time, Kai?"

Kailani tried to return the grin her lawyer Jay Pringle, was giving her, but it came more as a grimace.

"I'm not the one suing. I have a friend who has been charged with the murders of five people."

Jay whistled, "That's pretty bad, Kai."

"Yeah. I have proof and an alibi that he didn't commit one of them and I gained enough info to know that he couldn't have committed the first. I can't prove anything else, but if it could lessen his sentence, I'll do anything to help him."

Jay sat forward in interest. He liked using her paranoia because it led to evidence. And evidence could be used for many things. "What do you know?"

"Will has Encephalitis and an Empathy disorder. He can assume someone's POV down to their thoughts and emotions. He consults with the FBI and has caught them many serial killers over the last year. His Empathy leaves him mildly deranged and in the beginning, his sanity began to wane and then he started losing time and hallucinating. These minor symptoms began getting worse, until his problem was revealed when my friend mentioned it and I made him get another MRI. The first doctor lied about his results. Something that bad doesn't suddenly appear within two to three weeks."

"And where's this doctor?"

"He's one of the murders Will has been accused of. But Will learned of his duplicity after his death, not before."

"And what evidence do you have that is strong enough to remove one murder charge?"

She handed over the DVD she'd made from downloading the video she took the night she and Will visited Georgia Madchen. She handed over the nurse's signature with the date and times she checked on Will over the night. She handed over the signature of the nurse who checked on Will and she during the day. And finally, she handed over a small picture.

Jay opened his laptop and popped the disc in. He watched carefully until it ended. "Do you have the original still?"

"On my phone. Can't change the date it was taken."

"The papers?"

"Will sleepwalks and I wanted to make sure he didn't do something in his sleep. The nurses were helpful and are an alibi if needed."

"The ultrasound photo?"

Ah yes, that.

"It's what it looks like. I had unprotected sex with Will Graham that day. I plan to get his approval for a paternity test. I'll have to convince the head of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane to give permission, but it shouldn't be too hard."

"This would help him a lot."

"I know."

"What about the proof that he couldn't have done the first?"

She leaned forward, elbows resting on the desk. "The FBI Academy and main building require a sign in by everyone. They all have a code. If you are a visitor, someone with a code must enter your name into the database and you are given a badge with a large V on it, to wear for the duration of your visit.

With the help of Will's friend Alana, I was let in and able to find the records of his entrances and exits. Will doesn't miss work unless pulled away from it by the head of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, Jack Crawford. He showed up to work at exactly seven-thirty every morning unless with Jack. His records are available. If he didn't leave with Jack or one of his team members, he would leave at five every evening. He's a professor and teaches profiling to the new recruits and to keep work away from home, stays late to finish grading."

"So then… would he have had time for the first murder?"

"No. Agent Crawford met my boss on the September afternoon two days before the girl had been killed. The next day, he went with Jack to the Academy and met Will. The day after, Will left with Jack and his team early in the morning and drove to Minnesota. It's a twenty hour drive without stopping. The girl had been dead for hours when they arrived. Will left the FBI Academy at exactly eight the night before, because he was with Jack. He had dinner with Alana Bloom and Jack in a small diner and she had wished them luck. He didn't leave until ten. She and Crawford can vouch. If he were to catch a flight to and one back, he'd have to spend about six hundred dollars. The flights would be around three hours each. Then the ride to the nearest airport would be about two hours altogether since he lives half an hour from the Academy. But he entered the Academy at four forty-five the next morning and left with Crawford at five even. He also set his seven dogs up at a dog care center in Quantico and had to pick them all up to take them there. According to the woman, he had to make two trips for seven dogs. That's a half hour to and from, twice. So, two more hours. There isn't enough time for him to do all of these things."

"Why is he being blamed then?"

Kailani sighed in frustration. "There's this woman who's from the head of the board I think, or general or something. She doesn't want Will to get better. She simply wants him to get the death sentence. She's shooting down all of Crawford's efforts to see if Will is innocent. She doesn't want to do her job and because of fraudulent tabloid reporter, Will's public reputation isn't so good to begin with."

Jay's dark eyes lighted, "And has this reporter been sued for libel?"

"Often. Six times I believe and settled six as well. I caught her recording my boss' and Will's therapy session and she ended up paying a hefty fine, escaping prison so long as she left my name out of her drama."

"Interesting, that could be useful. I think I can help you."

"I know you can."

"What is your goal?"

"To lessen his sentence. No offence, but three murders isn't enough for a death penalty no matter what anyone says. Serial killers who have done worse have been sentenced to life in prison without parole. I want to see if we can use his illness in this. Intense study on it will help you understand. I think I can get Alana Bloom to help, she told me she repeatedly informed Crawford that he shouldn't push Will's sanity and the man didn't listen. She's an expert in her field, her opinion would matter in the long run. His doctor could help, she's smart. An insanity plea if he's found guilty anyway. And if possible, suing the FBI for neglect of their duties toward one of their workers, overworking him, and ignoring the words of his psychiatrist and others as well."

Another whistle. "You aren't playing fair, are you?"

"I believe you once told me that, 'In court, there is no fair. Only guilty and not guilty.'.

Jay's devious smile prompted her to return the action.

"Indeed I did."

* * *

"What can I do for you, Ms. Taikefu?"

Kailani tried not to wince at the incorrect pronunciation of her name and simply smiled at the man, but her attention kept being dragged back to the large, open window on her right. She hated windows!

Dr. Chilton was a well known psychiatrist and he knew the game. Manipulation.

"Dr. Chilton, my friend, Will Graham is currently residing within your hospital during the time of his trial."

"Yes."

"I have hard evidence that one of his charges are false and that he didn't murder a particular person. I have given three forms of evidence to his lawyer, however I'm willing to go a step further and get one more just in case."

" _Oh_?" he asked, looking only slightly interested.

"On the day the person was murdered, I was with him. To be candid, we had sex in his hospital room. That was six and a half weeks ago. I had an ultrasound the other day and I'm six and a half weeks along. However, my claim to him being the only man I've had sex with in the last year, can be ignored, so I need a paternity test and I need your permission, as you are overseeing him at the moment."

The man's jaw had dropped. "You are, completely sure?"

She smirked and with a wink, said, "Typically I fancy women for sex, so yes, I'm sure."

The man fiddled with his cane. "Why should I help you?"

"You don't need to, but it would be appreciated."

Dr. Chilton leaned forward, looking intent. "Come to dinner with me, for one night, and I will allow the paternity test."

"Deal," she said quickly. "Though you didn't need to go so far if you wanted to learn about Will's Empathy."

She laughed at his shocked look. "Sir, I work for Dr. Lecter and have a Bachelor's in Psychiatry, I know the works."

* * *

Will sat on his small cot, mind lost in his imagination. He was fishing. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could perfectly recall the stream and the fish, the temperature and the sky, the trees and the scent. His wasn't a palace of any kind, but it was a memory construct and it worked for him.

The Encephalitis was being taken care of and he even felt much better. No more melting away, or losing time, or nausea. He felt that he had control of himself. His sleeping was the best it had been in years. Just how long did he have the illness?

Kailani had visited him three times already. First to tell him about his attorney, second to get a paternity test for an alibi of his innocence the day Georgia had been murdered, and third to see how he was doing.

She had yelled over him not telling Jack about her being with him when seeing Georgia.

"You must always have an alibi! I told you that. She was dead! You told a room full of FBI agents that you were the last person to see a woman before she died! That made you a suspect! The  _only_  suspect!"

She'd been angry understandably. Called him a few rude names, but he deserved it. He was just so used to thinking for himself that even though they'd been friends for several months, he wasn't prepared.

Hannibal also visited. The bastard.

All along.

He'd been the one all along.

So suave and 'helpful'. 'Worrying' that Will was dead during the Tobias incident. Inviting him over for dinner. Feeding him... people!

There was no proof it was him. He was a genius. A master. He'd definitely been doing it for much longer than he was the Ripper. His skill was easy to see.

And now that he knew, it all made sense. What Miriam Lass had described the Ripper as, added to what Will had discovered and it was so obvious. Exotic, she had said. Between his forties and fifties. Former surgeon. Artistic and cultured. Knew religious significance. Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper and he was also a cannibal.

It was disgusting.

He'd eaten dinner with Hannibal. Ate people!

He found it revolting. Why would he want to eat people? They were unclean, disgusting, barely worthy of socializing with. And yet Hannibal hunted them down for one reason or another, and took their body parts and ate them!

And not just eating. He transformed them. These  _pigs_  meant for nothing but to feed and satiate Hannibal, were elevated upon death. Brought to a more acceptable level of creation. An evolution of sorts.

The Ripper was so dramatic too. Hannibal did have that flair.

The sound of footsteps drew him from his mind and he looked, seeing what he had learned was to be the representation of Hannibal in his mind. The stag with the feathers was Hannibal and it alway showed up when he was there mentally or physically.

"Hello, Will."

* * *

** A/N: Another is done. **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **


	18. On Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some changes to the trial. And by that I mean a shit ton of changes. WOOT!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Jack didn't believe him. Beverly was wary of him. Alana was worried about him. Hannibal was manipulating him. Chilton was  _trying_  to manipulate and was nowhere near as good as Hannibal was. Kailani was working her hardest to help him.

So little things in his life at the moment, were good. But Kailani had certainly cheered him up with visits every other day. He hadn't yet told her about her boss, because everyone else he told treated him like he was mad and he didn't want her to do it too.

Still, the thought was there, on the tip of his tongue just waiting to be set free. To see how she'd react. Her ex was a serial killer and it wasn't the fact that she killed that had bothered Kailani. It was the hurting herself and those Kailani cared for. Kailani was extremely mellow at the thought of death. Worryingly so, but she also understood.

He was sure her reaction wouldn't be too bad, but he was still blindly holding on to his fear.

 _What ifs_  meant a lot in his life. And the 'What if she hates me?' rang through his head a lot. Will didn't get on with people but that didn't mean he didn't wish to. He'd like to be normal, just wished it wasn't so hard. And he didn't want people to not like him. Very few people ever admitted to liking him and he'd like to keep those few close. Except Hannibal. He could go to hell.

The door at the end of the hall opened and Will's head cocked to the side, hearing heels. Considering who had been visiting him recently, it could be Kailani, Alana, Hannibal's psychiatrist, maybe even Freddie Lounds if he was unlucky.

He waited and was relieved when Kailani passed the bar along with a man - who was taller than her! - and sat in the provided chair, right on the toe of the white line outside Will's cell.

"Yo!"

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, with all things considered. This is Jay Pringle, of  _Pringle, Pringle, and Volvar_. He's my lawyer and he's damn good at what he does. Never lost a case."

Will nodded to the tall, Black man, "Nice to meet you, sir. Thank you for agreeing to help me."

"I don't know if you're fully innocent or not and it doesn't matter,  _guilty_  or  _not guilty_  is what's important here. However, I am astonished by the complete lack of investigation the FBI has undertaken. It's quite easy to shine questions on the claims of some of your charges and if we play our cards right, the FBI will be made fools of."

"What?" Will asked, standing abruptly from his seat. Unlike almost everyone else, they didn't flinch an ounce when he got closer to the bars. He liked that. "What are you planning?"

"You're going to sue the FBI - Kade Prurnell actually - for malpractice among other things. Jay has a list and in accordance to the laws of Virginia, many things lean in your favor and not their's."

The evil grin on Kailani's face admittedly scared the shit out of him.

She might just have a suing people kink.

* * *

"Mr. Graham, it's time."

Will sat up, finding the lisping orderly standing beside Kailani. She was holding a crisp, black suit with a red tie.

"You need to shave," she said, gesturing to the orderly who was holding a can of cream, a washcloth, and a razor.

"What?  _No_ , I look like a twelve year old!"

"Will, we need you to look like someone who is innocent. Innocence breeds protective feelings."

"That's not fair."

"Jay has taught me that in the court of law, fair means nothing, only  _guilty_  and  _not guilty_. Let him shave you. I also brought a good aftershave, not that normal shit you wear."

Will sighed and allowed the man inside, with the two cops on either side of the cell just in case. The man was quick and efficient and he didn't nick Will once.

"Huh, you do look like a young teen. Fresh and lively though not feminine or childish. Adorable though."

The orderly dabbed some aftershave on Will's neck and Will was filled with something strong, but nice. He didn't know what it was but he liked it a lot.

"Now for the suit, it's been tailored for you."

A bespoke, three piece suit too, she was going all out.

Once he was fully dressed and cuffed, he stepped into the hall and into her working hands, which were running two combs through his hair and a swift pace. "Flatten first, then fluff. You'll be so fucking cute they won't know what hit them."

 _Ugh_!

"You're evil," he sniped.

"Yes."

Once his hair had been artfully arranged and she fixed his tie because he was bad at tying them, she gave a nod. "I'll see you there."

With a nod of gratitude to the orderly and the two cops, she departed quickly, sending a wink Will's way before she was gone.

"You have a very good friend, Mr. Graham," lisped the orderly.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I somehow got really lucky."

* * *

When Will entered the courtroom, he sniffed twice, smelling the wax on the floor. It was strong and gross.

The cuffs were removed and he was walked down the aisle and past the small gate where he shook Jay Pringle's hand for the first time.

"Whatever you do," said the extremely tall man, "don't show any emotion, but try to look innocent."

"I  _am_  innocent."

"Yes, but you look constipated, not innocent.  _Cute_  I can sell,  _constipated_  not so much."

Will sighed and seated himself, closing his eyes and envisioning Abigail, his heart pounding painfully at his mental construct of her. Her sweet smile and innocent fear. Her guilt and worry that Will would be angry that she enjoyed killing Nick Boyle. Will allowed himself to slip into her mentality and relaxed in his seat, consciously making and effort to widen his eyes just the slightest.

"Perfect," said Jay.

The man held up a pair of familiar glasses, "Kailani chose these because they enlarge the eyes a bit. They'll work in your favor."

Will slipped them on, feeling his eyes focus. He didn't have bad eyesight, but he hadn't known he could see any clearer. "Do I even want to know how she got these?"

"Probably not."

"Okay then."

A few moments later, the courtroom doors were closed and the judge entered through the side door.

Will could already tell by the look of the woman that would be examining him, that she was a bitch and he wouldn't like her. Lo' and behold, she opened her mouth and he was right.

She painted a brutal picture, he had to give her that. Straight faced the entire time. Would have made a good cop with fortitude like that. Jay didn't look impressed.

The man was also wearing a black suit but it had silver pinstripes that made him stand out. If his height wasn't enough already. He wore a pair of sleek glasses, that made him look smarter and more sophisticated. Will was sure that was a power play, much like with his own glasses.

The woman finished her piece and Jay stood, greeting the judge politely and started right off with proof that Will did not kill Georgia Madchen. The man had blinked in shock and Will could hear the mumbling of the people in the room. The woman had literally just tore him apart and if there was proof that some of what she was saying was wrong, then she could be wrong about a lot of things.

"Present your evidence."

"The night before Georgia Madchen was murdered, my client received a visit from his friend, Kailani Taikefu. Ms. Taikefu happens to be an acquaintance of mine and I know personally that she suffers acute paranoia, anxiety, and social anxiety. Ms. Taikefu makes notes of everything that happens in her life and recorded the visit Will Graham had with Georgia Madchen, the night before her murder."

Through the main doors, came a man, pushing a 72" screen TV, which was settled in front of the judge's stand. A DVD player was hooked up immediately and both were plugged in with an extension cord. Within seconds, Will was watching the halls of the hospital that had been his hell for four days, his and Kailani's voices ringing through the room.

They all watched, someone hissing and wincing in disgust at the sight of Georgia. The judge, who had to come down from his seat to watch the video, frowned the entire time.

When it was over and the TV was pulled away, Jay continued providing the evidence.

"Ms. Taikefu, in worry over Mr. Graham's condition, asked his on sight nurses to check on him every hour, mark down when they did, and sign their names. I have written and recorded confirmation from both women that Will Graham didn't leave his room until Agent Crawford of the BAU retrieved him. He had two visitors the day of Georgia Madchen's death. Hannibal Lecter, his psychiatrist, and Kailani Taikefu. Mr. Lecter left at eleven forty-five and Ms. Taikefu came at eleven fifty. She didn't leave the room until Agent Crawford requested Mr. Graham's presence.

In this file I have the paternity test results and the ultrasound documents to ultimately prove that Will Graham and Kailani Taikefu didn't leave the room."

There was a loud gasp that rang through the courtroom and Will refused to look anywhere but straight ahead, though mentally he was laughing at how annoyed the other attorney was.

The judge looked through the files for a moment before giving a slow nod and slamming his mallet down once, declaring Will acquitted of the murder charge of Georgia Madchen.

A glance at the woman who had painted a horrible picture, showed that she was pissed. It was hilarious, but Will remembered Jay's words and kept calm.

"Anything else, Mr. Pringle?"

"Yes, your honor. Through extensive research, I have managed to gather enough evidence to prove that Will Graham couldn't have murdered Cassie Boyle."

And Jay went through the procedure, listing both Alana and Jack several times, mentioned the dog care specialist Will saw, the records the FBI database kept of all who enter and leave, Will's job as a teacher and what his schedule was. When all was said and done, Will was also acquitted of the murder charge of Cassie Boyle, though both the judge and the woman - he really needed to learn her name - didn't look happy.

After a brief intermission, Jack was brought to the stand.

He spoke of how he had forced Will to keep going despite knowing that many people had said he shouldn't. He mentioned Will's Encephalitis and what his doctor had said when questioned. That Will had been steadily growing more sick over the months and that he had ignored it because Will was helping him save lives.

The attorney looked ready to spit fire.

Will thought it was hilarious that he was acquitted to two of five murder charges and more proof just kept coming up to strip the paint from the lovely portrait that the woman had painted. Jay looked thrilled.

Will didn't know why, but he was actually enjoying this a lot.

The next person brought to the stand was his doctor, Ms. Mennis. She explained what anti-NMDA Receptor Encephalitis was and told the court what it did, the pain it caused, and even how bad his had gotten. Apparently, the risk of his death had been very high when he went to her.

She explained that he was getting the treatment done despite being imprisoned and that he was recovering rather well, thankfully.

Will sat in his seat as the people filed out, wondering how long this trial would take. A continuation was assured obviously, but he just really hated being there.

"Your acting is superb," said Jay.

"I've had time to perfect it."

A young officer walked right up to the man and handed him an envelope. Jay thanked her and she went on her way.

"You've already been proven not guilty of two murders and the faith in your supposed guilt has been shaken by your astounding good record and files."

He tore open the envelope and turned it upside down.

And out fell an ear and crusted blood.

The fuck?

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	19. Tried and True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still changing shit here!
> 
> Hanni-boo-boo is going to work for Willy's affections!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Will had to wonder what game Hannibal Lecter thought he was playing. He seemed to want Will to trust him completely, even though he was also trying to prove that Will's knowledge of who he was, was false. But Will wasn't crazy.

He was finally seeing things clearly and Hannibal was the one. He exacerbated Will's illness. Let horrible things happen while claiming to be Will's friend. They weren't friends. Will was drawn to the man, true. Liked him a little more than as a friend, but he was not going to continue.

Will was done with being everyone's fool.

Done.

* * *

Hannibal had not expected any of this.

Kailani had gone as far as she could in order to help Will. Hannibal felt a little foolish, just a little.

She'd been with Will that evening. She'd been with him after Hannibal had left. Apparently had sex with him in his hospital room too. And Hannibal could be honest with himself when he hadn't thought of the Cassie Boyle case. He had just known that he had to get to Minnesota first and had made preparations. He probably should have taken into account that Will wouldn't have the funds to make two flights in such a short time span, or the fact that there was a log on every person to enter the FBI Academy.

Sloppy work and he was annoyed with himself.

Such a fact had also shed light on Will's record as a professor. He did his job, he did it well. Most of his students passed his class and the ones that didn't were carted off because of negative behavioral issues that were disruptive to the other students.

Will's good record hadn't changed for work unless called away by Jack, with classes suddenly disrupted and ended by the head of the BAU. Even with declining mental health, Will had done his job as a professor well and testimonies of his students were all of high praises, even though some wished he'd make eye contact now and then.

Hannibal glanced up at the young woman who was stacking his files, she looked carefree. As if her friend wasn't behind bars. He couldn't help but inquire.

"Well, Kade Prurnell and the FBI are going to get a nasty wake up call and Jay is going to make sure that Will walks away from this, with a lot of money and a lot of apologies on his tail."

She said nothing more and returned to the waiting room.

She knew the defense attorney, that was why things were going so well. And they were planning to drag the FBI's good reputation through the mud.

Since Hannibal didn't want Will behind bars for the rest of his life, Hannibal decided to play along. He'd help get Will fully acquitted, by using his ability to manipulate.

He just needed a little more time.

Will wasn't being very compliant.

But Hannibal did notice that Kailani had said nothing about him being the one to frame Will. Maybe Will hadn't told her.

If so, he wondered why.

* * *

Will's trial continued and Freddie Lounds was brought to the stand.

Will, dressed in the same ensemble from last time, sighed when he saw how she had dressed. To try to symbolize her grief. The large hat was ridiculous and barely fit because of the mop on her head.

She spun a sad tale of woe and pain and how she and Abigail were 'close'.

By the time Jay stood to ask his questions, Will could see that people were feeling sorry for her.

And the Jay spoke and it all went downhill.

"Ms. Lounds, how many times have you been sued for Libel?"

She blinked, startled by the question and mumbled and answer.

"I'm sorry?"

"Six," she said clearly into the microphone.

"'Six'? Wow. And how many times have you settled?"

"Six."

"How many times have you desecrated a Federal Crime Scene?"

"Objection! Your honor, this has nothing to do wi-"

"It has everything to do with whether her word can be trusted. The facts are all here, I just want her to admit them aloud," interrupted Jay, holding up the file in his hands.

The judge ruled in Jay's favor, surprisingly, looking at Freddie like she was some kind of bug. Maybe the man hated journalists?

"Ms. Lounds, please answer the question," the old man ordered.

"Twice," she admitted.

Jay did not stop there.

"And is it true that you were charged with a ten thousand dollar fine when Kailani Taikefu found you standing outside Hannibal Lecter's office, illegally recording his session with his patient Will Graham?"

"...Yes."

"And is it true that rolled up in your purse, was Mr. Graham's patient file, which you stole from Ms. Taikefu's desk drawer when she wasn't around?"

Through gritted teeth, Freddie answered, " _Yes_."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court I find it difficult to take the word of a woman who obviously can't be trusted. She has infected crime scenes which is an obstruction of justice, has lied her way into buildings and cases, been sued for more than just Libel and has been found guilty most of the time, and has even stolen information right out of a doctor's secretary's desk. Her word is as good as nothing.

No more questions, your honor."

Jay sat.

Freddie was removed and Will felt a deep well of satisfaction fill him. She looked put out, embarrassed, and annoyed. Her plan didn't go the way she thought it would. It was delicious and he could only thank Jay and Kailani. Kailani was like his personal hero and if she hadn't caught Lounds that time in the office, he didn't what would have happened today.

He was probably getting too much enjoyment out of this.

Alana was called up to the stand and she answered every question easily, having already faced them before. Jay had made sure she'd know what to expect because she'd never had to be a witness for someone before.

She defended Will and his mind. Said that he shouldn't have pushed himself so hard, even if it was for the sake of other people. Jay twisted and turned everything, making Will out to be some selfless teacher with barely any friends who just wanted to help people the best he could.

Jay proclaimed that Will was never paid for consulting with the Behavioral Analysis Unit and that he helped of his own free will to save others at the expense of his deteriorating health and sanity. Alana went right along with it and once again, Will received a look or two of pity and sympathy. The judge looked even less cross than before.

Maybe he was warming up to Will?

Who knew?

* * *

Jack didn't know what to think with the body of Sykes.

So, he brought the evidence to the judge in charge of Will's trial and Kade Prurnell had managed to get wind of their discussion and butted her way in. She really wanted Will to get the death penalty, it seemed. Jack despised her.

"Your honor, you have already acquitted Will of two murders. Your bailiff was murdered in a perfect replica of every murder Will Graham was acquitted of and the three he's still on trial for. Will has pled  _not guilty_  from the beginning. He had been found  _not guilty_  of two fifths of his charges. And now this has come along.

You can't tell me this doesn't raise questions."

Kade asserted herself before the judge could say anything earning a glare from the man.

"Will Graham is a psychopath, it doesn't matter if he's innocent of one murder or another."

"Yes, actually, it does. If he turns out to be completely innocent of his actions and the fact that  _you_  have stopped all investigations to prove your claims of murder against him, you could bring legal trouble upon the FBI altogether!"

The stern woman took a step back at his tone.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Jack-"

"I'm thinking that we may have misjudged Will. And I know that he has friends with connections."

"Kailani Taikefu," said the judge, finally rejoining the conversation.

"Exactly. She has plans for you, Ms. Prurnell. She and her lawyer Jay Pringle have been all over the academy and main building. Asking questions and getting answers. Verbal confirmation, records, pictures, anything possible. They already know you have stopped investigations into Will's case by anyone of the FBI, which is malpractice, I believe. Even tried to convince the lawyers provided by the FBI to make him agree to a  _guilty_  plea, or personally meeting him and  _telling_  him to make the plea."

The judge was an honest man. He did not like liars, which was why he disapproved of Freddie Lounds. Jack was going to use that.

"Freddie Lounds has posted many a terrible thing about Will. Because of her, a man was murdered and another person almost murdered simply because her article drew the attention of a serial killer and made him want Will. Maybe another serial killer is targeting Will. The last wanted his attention and possibly friendship and Will brought him in to us. This one seems to be smarter and is taking control of their actions."

The courtroom door opened and in walked Jay Pringle, Will's lawyer.

And things just went from interesting to hilarious with Kade Prurnell stomping from the room.

* * *

_'I want you to believe in the best of me.'_

Did Hannibal even have a best part of himself?

Will was conflicted because he wanted revenge for what Hannibal did to him. He still very reluctantly liked the man despite everything, but he wanted revenge. If Hannibal thought Will would want to be around him after everything he did, without getting even first, he was sorely mistaken.

Will craved Hannibal's attention to a degree, but just because he wanted it didn't mean he needed it and Will had great self control. Until he felt that Hannibal Lecter had learned his lesson, Will would not buddy up to him or give him what he wanted.

Will's friendship came at a cost, now.

_'I don't want you to be here.'_

It wasn't like Will wanted it either.

* * *

The next day of the trial held Hannibal and Kailani in the stand.

Will was bitter over Hannibal and refused to look up from his desk. The man would understand Will's displeasure one way or another.

Even with the European buttering Will up with praises stealthily hidden in normal seeming comments and even blatantly admitting that the murdered bailiff of the court case was too similar to the murders Will was charged and acquitted for, Will was still unhappy with the man.

You don't let a deadly illness boil in your friend's brain just because their reactions interest you.

When Kailani walked into the courtroom, Will was relieved to see her. She wore a simple, black pantsuit and had her hair down, parted in the center of her head. She looked good and confident. She swore to tell the truth, though frowned at the Bible, and sat.

Jay asked about her relationship with Will. She was blunt and to the point. How they met and kept meeting and how finally they traded numbers. How she tried to influence him on vigilance and being prepared for anything.

Her eyes bore into Jay's as she spoke, barely blinking.

Freddie Lounds, Tobias Budge, their coffee shop meet and greets. Everything.

And then the plaintiff's attorney tried to coerce Kailani into admitting horrible things about Will.

Kailani fixed the woman with a smirk and answered everything in a measured and controlled tone.

"Why did you have sex with Will Graham?"

Kailani blinked and looked to the judge, where Will's eyes had also landed. The man was glaring holes into the crude woman.

"Quite the invasive question there," said Kailani. "Why does anyone have sex?"

Jay was shaking his head and a the crowd of people attending the trial and shifted. It was considered impolite to laugh in court and Will was certainly holding himself back.

"Answer, please?"

"Because I challenged him and he defeated me."

"And what did this challenge entail?"

Kailani's smirk spread wider, showing more teeth. "He had twenty-four minutes to get me off before the nurse came to check on him. He got me in twenty-one."

The woman sputtered and the judge's head fell into his palm.

The line of questioning was declared over.

Just as Kailani was stepping down from the stand, an officer burst into the courtroom screaming.

"There's been another one!"

And so Will's trial was postponed again, because another victim had been found.

Later on, Will received a visit from Beverly who told him that a man was found shot in the head, his throat cut open with the neck of a cello shoved down it, his body had been speared, and his heart, liver, and kidneys were surgically removed. All perfect replicas of well known murders.

"I think this copycat is taunting you," she said.

"It's different. This one knew information about those deaths. Information that wasn't found by Lounds or in the papers. The first victim was a perfect replica of many murders, yes, but those murders were open to public scrutiny thanks to Lounds. This is a different person than the one who killed the bailiff. The Real Copycat.

The Bailiff Copycat was trying to please me. The Real Copycat is trying to free me. Keep me alive until he thinks it's my time."

Beverly looked ready to give up.

"And you are certain… this is Hannibal?"

"I think he's a part of it. There are parts of his past that match up to the profile so far on the Ripper. And if the Ripper and the Copycat are the same person, then so be it. But I don't want you looking for anything on him anymore. If you get hurt because I'm so damn insistent, I'll feel terrible. Just… come to me if you need help and I'll help. No more Hannibal Hunting."

"Are you sure? You were so enthused."

"Your life is more important than my revenge."

Beverly sighed, "You obviously don't trust him and with this whole case looking in your favor thanks to your friend and your lawyer and their digging, I'd say it's not wrong to be wary. I won't actively search, but I'll keep and eye and ear out anyway, okay?"

Will nodded, "Okay."

"Thank you, Will. I'm sure you'll be out of here soon."

"I hope so."

He really did.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	20. Payback Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Kailani hatch a plan for Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanni-boo-boo has to work for it~!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

The end of Will's trial was in three days time. Until then, he was left to the 'mercy' of Dr. Chilton. So in a fit of childishness, Will agreed to allow the man to test him so long as Hannibal Lecter was forbidden from seeing him.

Hannibal would learn, one way or another. And it played to Chilton's ego, letting him one up Lecter and endear him to Will, just a bit.

Will only wished he could see Hannibal's face when it happened.

'Protein synthesis that moves memories from short term to long term can be interrupted, but that requires tools and skills and a certain level of unorthodox therapy'.

Chilton knew Lecter had made Will's condition worse. Will's assumptions had been proven and he knew beyond a doubt's shadow that he had a right to be pissed off at his former psychiatrist and was indeed within his rights to teach him a lesson.

* * *

Kailani helped Bella Crawford to the sofa as she waited for her appointment time. The woman was proud and strong and did not like the fact that she needed help to walk everywhere.

Her Cancer was getting worse, fast and she refused to have chemotherapy. Besides, chemo didn't cure Cancer and half of the time it made the Cancer worse. It also caused great pain to the victim. Kailani knew, her mother had had Cancer.

She wasn't expecting her boss to come from his office, telling her that she needed to call an ambulance for the woman who had apparently just tried to commit a safe suicide but was stopped because Hannibal kept medicines on hand.

Kailani was to cancel the rest of the appointments for the day.

At least she was able to go and visit Will. That was something.

The damn chair was tiny and cold and she wished the hospital provided better arrangements for visitors, but it wasn't their job to. Having a chair at all was enough.

"Bella Crawford tried to commit suicide."

Will sat up immediately. "What?"

"Her Cancer has gotten worse and she felt that she should have ended it safely. Dr. Lecter resuscitated her with some injection. She slapped him in the face and demanded he leave her hospital room when she woke. It was kind of funny in a sad way."

She realized how that made no sense when said out loud. "When I say funny…"

"It's funny Hannibal was slapped, not that Bella thought suicide was best?"

"Yeah."

Thank goodness Will caught on so damn quickly. It would have been fucking awkward to explain that to someone who didn't know her at all.

"So, how's life in the hell of hell?"

"I've verified some thoughts. I'm sure you've heard that I blamed Hannibal for my being in here?"

No, she hadn't.

"Nope."

"What?"

"Nothing. Is this a real thing or did he molest you or something and you're just getting back at him for it?"

Will gave a sarcastic snort, "If that was only it. And I don't think I would have considered it molestation by the way."

Before she could say anything about that, he was plowing onward.

"I let Alana and Chilton do some unconventional therapy on me that would trigger memories from my time lapses. They triggered alright. Hannibal has a keen sense of smell. He knew Bella has Cancer just from smelling her. He knew I had Encephalitis and was manipulating me to make it worse. Encouraging my problems because he was interested in seeing what would happen. Convinced Sutcliffe to stay quiet about it.

I guess somewhere along the line, he began to think he cares for me. His therapist came to see me and told me she believes he truly believes that what he did to me, was for my own good for some reason. She then leaned in close and told me she believed I was right about Hannibal.

I remember him shoving a large tube down my throat and then shoving Abigail's ear down it. I remember conversations I had with him where he drugged me with things during my lapses.

On top of all that, Beverly and I have reasoned out that the recent death was done by the Real Copycat and he is also the Chesapeake Ripper and if we meld both profiles together, they fit perfectly and I'm the only one who sees that Hannibal fits everything. Beverly and I had an arrangement that I'd continue to help her in cases if she checked into him for me, but I asked her to stop because I know how far he'd go to protect himself and what if he found her annoying or rude? He'd kill her instantly and harvest her organs for himself."

Kailani was silent for a moment, processing all he said. Hannibal's own therapist believed Will was right in blaming Hannibal. Hannibal fit the profile of the killer perfectly. Hannibal would kill to protect himself or if he thought someone was rude or annoying. Hannibal harvested organs?

Her mind brought up the image of Franklyn Froideveaux and she realized that Hannibal had killed a man for literally no reason other than the fact that he was annoying. She didn't really care that he killed him so effortlessly, but it did shed light.

"What was the profile?"

"Smart, forties or fifties, exotic and foreign, cultured, former surgeon, knows his art and literature, eye for detail, keeps track of TattleCrime, narcissist, and good senses."

Shit. That was some profile and he was fucking right.

"And no one wants to believe it?"

"There's no proof. As a trusted friend, Jack did search his house and clothes and found nothing to verify my claims. He's good at what he does."

"Then we can't sue him."

Will's face morphed into a look of utter confusion, "You think everything can be solved with suing?"

She shrugged, "A lot of my problems have been solved this way."

Will let out a sarcastic laugh. "I'm going to deal with him on my own time. He'll pay for putting me through this shit."

"He should," agreed Kailani. "And if he thinks he's doing right by you, then something is fucking wrong with him."

"Y-you  _believe_  me?"

"Yeah. You haven't lied to me about important things yet. Besides, it's kind of obvious. Also, Tobias didn't kill Dr. Lecter's patient, Dr. Lecter did because he was annoying."

Will's jaw dropped, "And you lied?!"

"Yeah. Death doesn't bother me, remember? Besides, when he managed to kill someone so efficiently and soundlessly without a weapon in about twenty seconds, you don't know what he's capable of. I didn't care that someone was killed, I cared about getting the fucker out of the room."

"God, I can't even be annoyed with you over it. It was defensive. By ignoring it, you were playing to his demands of silence and keeping yourself safe. Fuck it, whatever!"

Will fluffed his hair a few times. "I've decided to handle him myself."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No."

"Even after all this bullshit he put you through and the people he killed?"

"Yes. I'm going to ignore him. He has to learn that he doesn't get to fuck with me like that without consequences."

"So this isn't about the deaths, it's more about perceived betrayal?"

"I thought he was my friend."

"I think he thinks he's your friend and that he's doing the right thing. There's always a reason for everything he does and even on the witness stand he called you his friend. Maybe in his mind… his way of helping you is the best or only way he could think of."

They were silent for a moment, contemplating the happening, before an earsplitting grin spread across Kailani's cheeks. " _You still like him_!" she crowed.

"Unfortunately, but I think I can go a long time without seeing him."

"Then we make him suffer."

"How, though?" asked Will.

"We'll make him crave you. You'll stop your therapy. Visit my house often. Come to the opera with me on nights he goes. Don't talk to him though. Consider moving and don't let him know of where. If we're teaching him a lesson, it'll be a good one," she said deviously. "Though I must check, are you sure you still want anything at all to do with him despite what you know about him and what he's done to you?"

"Are you sure you still want to love your ex despite who she is and what she's done to  _you_?" countered Will.

"Touche."

* * *

Will was informed when he reached the courthouse for the final part of his trial, that another man had been killed in a perfect replica of three other murders. All those which had been unidentified to the public.

The judge, who was looking as annoyed as Will felt, blatantly exclaimed that Will had obviously garnered the negative attention of a serial killer and that he'd been set up the entire time. Since there was no jury, the verdict was left in the judge's hands and Will was relieved to hear 'not guilty' before the mallet was slammed down.

Kailani and Jay were over the moon and pulled him aside to consult on their revenge attack on the FBI - Kade Prurnell in general - via lawsuit. Kailani knew what the process was and Jay had been in the business for two and a half decades.

"We'll make them suffer," assured Kailani.

* * *

Upon being freed, Kailani took Will to the Academy where he immediately resigned officially from his post. He no longer wanted to teach anyone anything and he wasn't about to go back and help the people who threw him under the bus without a thought, just because Kade Prurnell said to.

He'd keep contact with Beverly and Alana, but he wasn't going to be consulting cases any longer and making profiles. He wanted to rest for a while and then decide on what the hell he was going to do from now on.

He certainly was going fishing. He wanted to just relax in the water and make his mental visions a reality to an extent.

"It'll be a few days before the FBI will be returning all of my possessions they had taken as evidence," Will said as they drove along.

"Come stay with me, then."

"The dogs…"

"Bring them. My house is as big as Dr. Lecter's, we can fit them."

"Alana goes to my house every day, in the morning and at night to take care of them, so they should be there unless she took them for a walk."

"You miss your family?"

"Dearly."

* * *

Kailani and Will had been sharing space for three days. Jay had come over once to finalize the plan for the lawsuit. Will finally got to meet Maritza, who hit on him the moment she saw him.

She also made doubly sure to roll her Rs as often as possible and poor Will was left a blushing mess. He liked foreign accents.

Kailani and Maritza then pumped him for information about past relationships and what he knew and didn't know. What he wanted, what he needed, and what he was unsure of.

The former profiler was left stuttering by the time the women were finished with him. He'd never been so embarrassed before. So blatantly talking about sex like that!

"Hey, that annoying attorney was worse and you never cracked."

True.

"I was actually trying not to laugh because you were being hilarious."

She paused, considering him for a few seconds before saying, "True, I am rather funny."

"And humble," added Maritza.

"That too."

Will laughed at how the two of them seemed to mesh so well together. He wondered if that was what he and Hannibal were like before the shit hit the damn fan and his life decided to fuck him sideways.

"Well I approve," Maritza nodded, chugging the rest of her whiskey. "You bring that pompous asshole down and own his ass, okay, nenê?"

Kailani was already laughing, "He may be good with his hips, but I don't think he'll be using them like that on Hannibal Lecter!"

So obviously Maritza was drunk and Kailani was just being perverted if the giggling was anything to go by.

But it was nice.

Nice to have a friend that literally took umbrage over the rough treatment he received and wanted to hunt down his offenders. Who paid for his attorney and basically everything else to help him out, demanding that she take control because she knew the works and he didn't.

And the fact that she was going to help him punish Hannibal was just… amazing.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	21. Humorous Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's feels are assaulted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kailani and Will begin the operation. Half lies, half truths, humor, feels, and a sad cannibal.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

At the end of the first week that Will stayed with Kailani, he ended up being terrified out of his wits when he came downstairs at the barking of one of the dogs, to find Kailani balled up on the floor of her living room, crying her heart out. There was also vomit on the floor and it had gotten matted into her hair but she swore she'd just cried too hard.

He was sure it was morning sickness. It happened at all times of the day and it was past noon.

She'd been watching the TV when one of those animal rescue commercials came on and showed a bunch of abused animals that managed to look at the camera in the right moment. One of the very few things that outright offended her was animal abuse.

Getting a little emotional was fine every now and then, but she was hyperventilating, bawling, had a headache, and was vomiting because she was heaving so hard.

And what did she do?

Instead of changing the channel and saving herself the depressing thoughts that no doubt came with the abused animal pictures, she would rewind the commercial and watch it again and again! He didn't know why she was doing it and when he tried to change the channel for her, she threatened to 'rip his dick off'.

What kind of emotional self-mutilation was she getting herself into that she allowed herself to view such terrible things over and over? She never answered when he asked and he made certain to watch her closely for the rest of the day.

* * *

Will, who had been ignoring the calls he'd been getting if they weren't from Jay or Kailani, was shocked into silence to find Beverly at Kailani's door. The moment she saw him, she threw her arms around him and babbled nearly incoherently about how worried she had been.

Turned out, someone had decided to visit him, only to find the house empty of dogs, Will, and basically bowls, toys, and clothes too. Jack Crawford had announced that he was missing and no one had known where he was and Beverly had the smart idea to go and ask Kailani.

"Heard you quit the Academy."

"Yeah, I'm not thrilled with the FBI at the moment. If you still need help, I'll help you, but no more crime scenes and I am going to avoid killers until I'm ready."

"Is this because of Prurnell?"

"Among other things. Kailani and Jay have that worked out. I'm suing the FBI, Kade Prurnell foremost with possible extensions."

Beverly whistled, "That takes some guts. Bet the inspector general isn't going to like that."

"She illegally threatened federal investigators and attorneys into either denying a proper investigation of the murder charges against me and trying to force me to plead guilty through blackmail and subterfuge. She then personally came to see me and tried it herself."

"This is going to be hell."

"She didn't want to do her job and according to Kailani, it's considered malpractice, which is bad. She and Jay have been hunting down witnesses and information since before my trial ended and Jack warned Prurnell that they were planning something with her in mind. As she is an important and respected member of the FBI, this is going to damage their reputation intensely."

"Will there be a public trial?"

"Unless they try to settle, no, and Kailani and Jay have already drawn up terms for it, should they want to avoid the social backlash. But they're steep."

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall when Prurnell gets it."

"Me too!"

* * *

Hannibal stared at the empty house. Will was nowhere to be seen. His clothing was gone, his dogs and their possessions were gone, all important things had been gone and he noticed the piano was missing along with a dresser, two chairs, the rug, and several books and paintings from all over the house.

Will Graham was gone and hadn't inhabited his home for days.

He'd quit the academy.

It seemed… that he'd moved on.

He wasn't  _supposed_  to move. He was supposed to get out of prison and come to see Hannibal.

Perhaps Alana would know something.

Hannibal headed for Quantico, calling Alana to let her know he was coming. She brought him in as a visitor and together they made their way for Jack's office.

Jack was looking frazzled. "I was wondering when you'd show up. We can't find Will anywhere. He quit, his house is vacant, he changed his cell number, no one knows anything about where he went."

"He can't be far though," said Alana. "He's still suing Prurnell."

Jack snorted, "She isn't thrilled as I'm sure you've guessed."

"She won't be getting help from me," Alana grounched, crossing one leg over the other as she sat. "She tried to accuse me of duplicity, betrayal, and tried to threaten me into removing my complaint about your treatment of Will. I'm certainly not offering her any sympathy. She chose to break the law and I believe Kailani Taikefu once told me that if someone allows themselves to get caught, they deserve everything coming to them."

Hannibal was very familiar with those words. Under his employment, Kailani had said them at least three times.

"I've already met with the inspector general and it was hell. The man wanted to know everything that had happened during Will's trial and Prurnell kept looking to me as if I was going to save her the indignity of her own actions. I didn't. In an effort to help Will and apologize for pushing him too far and for thinking the worst of him especially when he was so sick, I laid her actions out bare and the general was not pleased, but not sympathetic to her either. She's supposed to be a trusted member, you see, and instead she broke the law while visiting under the general's orders. That makes him look bad. She is not allowed the use of FBI attorneys in this."

He also found it interesting that Ms. Prurnell was so adamant about condemning Will to a horrible fate.

Hannibal decided to join in then, "Has anyone contacted Kailani? They are friends, perhaps she knows."

"Beverly went out to do it. She felt talking in person was better, especially since Ms. Taikefu was the last person to see Will."

"Will's fine!"

Speaking of Ms. Katz, she just walked in the door.

"Will has been staying with Kailani Taikefu for the past week or so. The dog bowls and beds are there. The piano was brought over, though he apparently sold some other things to pay rent until he leaves."

They all seemed to breathe a simultaneous sigh of relief. Hannibal felt foolish. Will had been maybe one hundred yards from him, several times all week. Why hadn't he thought to ask his secretary about Will?

"On another note, while I was on my way up here, I got wind of another Copycat murder and I never got to tell you, but Will had reasoned out that there were two Copycats. The Bailiff Copycat and the Real Copycat. Difference being that the bailiff was done to impress Will by replicating the murders he'd been charged for and acquitted of, and the Real Copycat is simply playing a game of some sort. Keeping Will alive until he's of no more use."

Alana immediately looked alarmed, "Does he need protection?"

Ms. Katz shrugged, "It gets even more complicated. The human muralist that had been dug from the center of the working was the man that had begun the whole piece. He wasn't supposed to be a part of it though. Will had made a suggestion and only a small bit of information from Price and Zellar when they were working on the human beehive, gave me an idea. The stitches that had sewn the man into the mural were covering other stitches. Come to find out that his kidneys had been taken and that gives a lot of proof to Will's claims that the Real Copycat is also the Chesapeake Ripper, just wearing a different mask."

Will had been quite the busy little boy while in prison.

Hannibal always reveled in Will's intelligence and quick mind. They were probably his most attractive traits. Then came the rest of him which was just as attractive in Hannibal's mind. It was pleasing to know that he wasn't simply sitting behind bars, lazing around. His mind had stayed sharp.

Jack uttered a curse and stood, "And there's a new body?"

"Yeah," said Ms. Katz, frowning suddenly.

"What now?" asked Jack, as if resigned to some horrible fate.

"Will quit for a reason. He's not coming to crime scenes or catching killers. He said if I needed help, I could come to him, but he never said anything about helping anyone else and I don't blame him. If you end up needing help, I'll go to him, but I wouldn't recommend pissing him off right now. Not when he's got the best lawyer in Maryland on his side and winning."

While Hannibal was interested in why Ms. Katz was the only one Will offered to help, Alana was the one to inquire about it.

The woman shrugged, "We had an agreement that he'd help me and I'd help him, but he eventually told me I didn't need to help him any longer and simply told me to come when I needed his help."

"Then I can count on you should we need him?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's all I can ask for right now. Let's go find the body."

Hannibal and Alana bade them a farewell, departing on their own as well, making small talk.

Hannibal was not the one who killed this most recent victim.

It seemed this other copycat was trying to play a game. He wanted Will's attention and was trying to outshine someone else in order to do so. Hannibal was not one to be beaten and he certainly wasn't going to let some upstart attempt to steal his glory.

* * *

"So how is Will?"

Kailani paused in her organizing and alphabetizing of Hannibal's files. So he'd finally found out that Will was no longer at his own house, huh? Well then, time to make him fucking jealous.

"A lot better now that he's out of that hell hole that he should have never been in in the first place."

"And has he been eating?"

So asks the cannibal.

"When I'm around, yeah. Since I can't cook and he doesn't know much besides fish, we order out a lot. I can't speak for when I'm working though."

"And have you advanced your relationship now?"

Hannibal was asking if they were dating. This was  _precious_!

"Nah! While he is a cutie patootie and knows his way around sex very well, he's not my type romantically. I do have feelings for Yvonne still. And Will is not required to marry me or date me simply because I'm having his child. We had sex, we fucked up, we made a child. After this though, no more kids for me."

She placed the last file in order and smiled, pleased with herself. Being orderly was always nice when it came to paperwork.

"If he wants to be a prominent role in the child's life, then by all means. He isn't required to and it's not like I need him to be. I can easily provide for myself and my child without Will and while two parents is better than one usually, it's isn't required. But I don't have to worry about that because he is my friend and does want to have some influence in his child's life, seeing as he never thought he'd have one."

* * *

Hannibal was annoyed.

While eternally grateful that neither Will or Kailani felt the need to enter into a romantic relationship with each other, he was still jilted that Will hadn't come to see him or asked about him. He'd talked to Ms. Katz, Alana, and Kailani and her lawyer, but not Hannibal.

Of course the fact that he was ignoring Jack too made no difference.

He was going to ask if she and Will would like to join him for dinner, when the office door opened slowly and a young, familiar man walked in. Both Hannibal and Kailani straightened up and Hannibal's fingers brushed against the seemingly innocently stationed scalpel on his desk, considering using it.

And the boy had a gun but wasn't pointing it at Kailani, he had it aiming straight for Hannibal's head.

"Hello, Dr. Lecter, Ms. Taikefu."

"You're the orderly that was frequently assigned to Will at the hospital," Kailani said, easily pointing out where Hannibal had seen him before.

"Mr. Graham was the most interesting patient I've ever read about."

With a wide gesture of the gun, the boy forced Kailani to step away from the desk and back toward the chairs. He nodded once, foolishly fixing his attention only on Hannibal.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Hannibal asked, intrigued.

"You… offended Will Graham so much he wanted you arrested, dead, and then promised to make you suffer. I think he'll be impressed when I'm finished with you."

Kailani's head snapped up, eyes wide. "You're the Bailiff Copycat."

The boy smiled brightly, "I killed that guard yesterday too. Nice to meet you ma'am." His lisp was really noticeable.

"You wanted to impress Will by mimicking what you thought were his murders," she continued, frowning. "Do you fancy him?"

"I… find him admirable."

"No, you find what you think he did, admirable. Will didn't kill those people, despite what you or the public thinks."

"No, he-"

"He didn't, Mr. Brown. The other Copycat that you've gotten into a war with, is the man you're pointing a gun at."

So Will did tell her about Hannibal and what he'd discovered after all. And she had simply gone about her work as if nothing had changed even though everything was different between them all now? Curious.

"Will's pissed at him because he knew Will was ill and let his sickness get worse, leaving him in pain and terror for no reason other than finding simple enjoyment out of Will's suffering."

That was  _not_  why he'd allowed it to go on! Just what did Will tell her?

Mr. Brown twitched, the hand on the gun tightened.

"So really, the man you're planning to kill to make Will happy, is actually the one you admire. What do you plan to do now?"

And for several moment, the young man stood there, the joyous and crazed look in his eyes dimming every minute that passed. He was conflicted obviously, but he never lowered his gun. Instead, he finally stepped even closer and said, "That's alright. I think I can help Mr. Graham. We're birds of prey, he and I and I think he'll be much more accepting of me when I get rid of the person he hates most."

And that hit Hannibal roughly. Will couldn't hate him. He wasn't  _supposed_  to hate him.

"And what about me?" asked Kailani.

"I heard you both talking. You don't care about killers and murder. You wouldn't say anything because you don't know much. In fact, I don't think I'll be doing this here. The less you know, the better. And I wouldn't want Mr. Graham to be angry with me over killing his friend."

"Will is my friend too," insisted Hannibal, feeling annoyed and resentful at the hurt that assaulted him at the thought of Will not wanting him or his friendship. Especially when he had finally decided to open his walls to Will.

"He may be  _your_  friend, but you aren't his. He doesn't like you and I don't either, come to think of it. So Dr. Lecter, let's take a walk."

With no other choice, Hannibal did as the young man said, leaving the room without so much as a glance in Kailani's direction. Mr. Brown bade her a farewell, following after Hannibal quickly, gun still raised.

* * *

Kailani rushed to the desk and began rifling through it, finding nothing in the drawers. She checked the bureau next, finding all sorts of medicines and needles. Not one projectile. She knew jack shit about scalpels but did know she'd have to use it up close and a pregnant woman trying to physically fight off a guy with a gun was not smart.

In the bottom drawer, she found a gun. And it was loaded.

Still in her heels, she rushed to the pain in the ass window and cracked it open, finding that the men were just leaving, with Hannibal doing the driving and Matthew holding the gun to his head from the back seat.

She may not have a license, but that didn't mean she couldn't use a gun.

Taking careful aim, Kailani fired, blowing out the right rear tire. The car skidded to a halt in the middle of the road, another car slamming into it from behind, jostling it forward. There was a screech of tires and the shattering of windows, before Matthew stumbled from the vehicle and without and ounce of regret, Kailani shot him in the chest, downing him instantly.

Hannibal fled the car, playing the victim very well, though his face was a little banged up, probably from slamming against the steering wheel when the car had been hit. He fell to the ground, rolling away from Matthew, who was waving his gun around madly.

By now, people had realized what was going on and screams and shouts filled the street.

Kailani took aim again and fired, blowing a hole right through Matthew's hand and forcing him to drop the gun. With people rushing to the scene of the crash, she took the chance to call Jack Crawford, having finally gotten his number after all the shit happening at the office.

* * *

Jack was really getting sick and tired of this.

"So he has an interest in Will and thought that by removing the one Will is certain had set him up, he'd get Will to like him back?"

The doctor and secretary nodded.

"And he admitted to killing the bailiff?"

"And the third copycat. Not the muralist, but the man after him. Apparently he and the other Copycat were warring for Will's affection," explained Hannibal. "I think he has deluded himself into his feelings for Will. They are not genuine. He simply admires the murders and only connects them to Will. If it was someone else, he'd probably change his mind."

"And are you absolutely certain that Will didn't send him after you?" Jack asked, knowing it was necessary.

Ms. Taikefu scoffed, "Will wants nothing to do with him anymore and is even considering going back to Louisiana. He's been with me and has barely talked to anyone but me and Beverly Katz. Alana Bloom called once I think."

God they fucked up royally. Hannibal was being targeted by killers, Will wanted nothing to do with his former life, and everything was just so upset at the moment. One wrong move would rock the boat and tip them all over.

"I may have to contact both of you later, just so you know."

They nodded and he thanked them for their time, taking the gun used on Mr. Brown, with him as he went.

* * *

Once alone again, Hannibal turned to Kailani and the woman sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Yes, he's pissed at you and wants nothing to do with you," she half lied.

Hannibal's face took on a decidedly hurt expression and she grinned wryly. "What do you expect? If you want him so much, you're going to be groveling for a long time. I can only keep stalling him for so long. Getting him drunk has lost its appeal. He's takes his alcohol very well and me being the only person around not allowed to drink, is hell on Earth, I tell you."

"But he-"

"He knows about you. I know about you. I don't really care, but I'm not going to help you win him over anymore. You don't let your friends stew in illness, whether you thought their pain was funny or not. I don't care. My revenge against you comes in the form of a 'good luck'. I will not help you, you'll have to work for him if you really want him.

Now, it's time for me to go home... to the sexy brunet who you want but who doesn't want  _you_  anymore."

Kailani gave a jaunty wave and sauntered from the office.

Manipulation was her middle name.

She was the fucking  _QUEEN_!

* * *

** A/N: Another is done. **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **


	22. The Great Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal doesn't play fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Godiva- 1.) Gift of God. 2.) Chocolatier.
> 
> Godiva is a gift from Hannibal to Will. She is a Chocolate Labrador Retriever puppy.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"I can't believe you would say that!"

Will was horrified.

"It's really not a big deal," Kailani responded.

Was she fucking insane?!

"You don't say that to a guy who kills people, takes their organs, and then eats them!"

She had to have lost it!

"Why not? He needs to know that the road to your heart and ass will be an uphill battle fraught with many obstacles."

Utterly mad!

"I can't believe you!" he repeated, unable to string more words or thoughts together.

* * *

Hannibal may have been stressing over the past few days, which wasn't like him because he was usually the epitome of calm and collected. But… ever since learning that Will Graham wanted nothing to do with him any longer, he had been completely thrown off. He wasn't prepared for it. He'd truly thought that Will would be lured into the darkness inside Hannibal.

And now, Will was considering leaving.

He wasn't  _supposed_  to though.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

Hannibal had even tried to see Will by visiting Kailani's residence for lunch, and Will had slammed the door in his face and proceeded to lock it and all the windows Hannibal could reach. He then pulled out his phone and stood at the window, recording everything Hannibal did until he left.

And not once, did the glare on his face lessen.

He needed to vent, but Bedelia had skipped town and was gone. She'd understood him far better than he had anticipated she would and she'd taken protective measures against him. Her mind and instincts had saved her from his wrath… for the time being.

Kailani wasn't offering him any assistance in procuring Will's positive affections. After all the manipulating she'd done to get them into each other's social circles and minds, she'd just given up. Why? Because she was angry at Hannibal for letting Will stay sick instead of helping him.

Could no one understand that some things just had to be done, good or bad? No, he did not enjoy the fact that Will was in pain and he didn't like having Will suffer under Chilton of all people for those five weeks, but it had to be done. He had to be broken, shattered, in order to finally come to grips with himself. And then he could some together.

And now, because Will was avoiding him completely, Hannibal couldn't see if his manipulations had worked or not. All he'd gotten was a sneer and a glare and they weren't very forthcoming in regards to Will's mental state. And once again, Kailani was of no help.

He needed to calm himself. To relieve the stress. Once he was a blank slate again, he could better formulate a plan on how to get Will to allow him into his life once again.

So, he decided to go to the opera house, having not gone in a while. He was also considering throwing another dinner party. A string of murders and civil conversation with Baltimore's most farcical aristocrats would do him a world of good.

The performance wasn't as amazing or titillating as usual. It was probably because Hannibal had only heard half of it, mind wandering several times to his plight with Will Graham and distracting him from the evening's entertainment.

The conversation during the intermission wasn't as stimulating with Hannibal lacking the usual vocabulary to describe how the performance was. And just when he was beginning to get frustrated, a familiar voice washed over his ears. Once that he hadn't heard in weeks because it wouldn't work when around him.

"I can't believe you brought me here."

"Believe it. You don't know how many times I get harassed at these things and you're like a buffer. You warn them away."

"I'm very uncomfortable right now."

"They're not looking at your eyes, their enjoying your ass."

Hannibal's head snapped around, finding two people he wasn't expecting to see, standing behind him, facing the other direction. Kailani was dressed in a black dress that trailed to the floor in soft waves and all he could see of Will was a head of curls, sharp body line in his black suit, and the trousers that framed his posterior rather nicely.

That brought Kailani's words to mind and Hannibal looked around covertly, searching out those who were indeed looking at Will with lustful intent. He made note of all of them, before returning his full attention to Mrs. Komeda who was requesting another dinner party.

He gave the woman a charming smile and acquiesced, deciding that a little murder spree would do him some good. And who better to feed his guests, than the young men and women ogling Will's body as if they had a right to?

* * *

"I didn't see him anywhere."

Kailani snorted, "He was right behind us during the intermission."

" _What_?!"

"Right. Behind. Us."

Will groaned. "We just condemned an unknown amount of people to death."

"Do you really care?"

He had to pause, but his answer was still a resounding, "No."

* * *

Hannibal had sent an invitation to Kailani's residence, hoping that either she or Will would wanted to take him up on it, but Kailani came into work with a card made of familiar stock and on either side of it, was a message.

From Kailani's side, her answer was formulated in a proper refusal in a lovely script.

 _'While the invitation is most appreciated, I am afraid I will be predisposed to other pleasures for the evening of choice. May your gathering prove to be eventful.'_.

On Will's side however, he simply got a scribbled,  _'Fuck off.'_  as his reply.

Maybe he could send him something? A gift perhaps. One that he'd like.

What would Will Graham like?

Another dog. It was perfect. Will loved his dogs after all and certainly wouldn't mind having another one.

* * *

When Kailani returned home from the office, she found Will sitting on the floor of the foyer with a chocolate colored puppy in his lap and a large, wicker basket full of food and toys for it.

Will's blue eyes were gleaming. "He got me a  _puppy_!" he crooned, rubbing noses with the little thing that happily slobbered his face.

"Damn, that bastard doesn't play fair."

"Do we really have to keep this up for much longer? It's been what, two weeks?" Will asked, eyes looking sad and lonely.

She sighed. "We'll have to wean you I guess. It's called playing hard to get and if he's stooping to drastic measures in order to win your affections, he's serious. So, you can begin light conversation. Nothing in depth, nothing about murder or Abigail Hobbs, or your past encounters. Talk about the weather and thank him for the puppy. Tease him a bit. Also, he thinks you want to move to Louisiana, so play up on that and try to make it seem like there's nothing here to keep you from leaving. He'll  _want_  to be that thing keeping you from leaving.

He'll want to rekindle your friendship, but he absolutely  _must work for it_ , okay?"

"Would you do this with your ex?"

"If she wasn't a danger to herself and the few people I care for, then yeah."

"Okay then. How do we do this?"

* * *

While the drama with Hannibal was happening, Will's lawsuit against Kade Prurnell had yielded fruit. The judge in control of the trial was the same man who had made the verdict for Will's trial. After presenting the facts and all the evidence - and there were files upon files and documents, and recordings, and basically anything they could get their hands on to implicate Kade - and then Kade's defense attorney gave their meager evidence, the judge found her 'guilty' and sentenced her to five years in prison, along with several fines to pay to Will for inconveniencing him.

As agreed upon under the tutelage of Jay Pringle and Kailani Taikefu, Jay received 40% of the payment for his extensive services and Will ended up giving Kailani 10% because he wouldn't have been able to get anything done without her help. He'd most likely have been found guilty or even still be in the BSHCI. She claimed not to need it but he refused to take it back. He wasn't a free loader.

The rest would put into savings and Will would going to keep it away until he could figure out what to do with it. A few million dollars was a lot for one man and eight dogs. Kailani advised starting a separate account and just keeping it saved until there came a time he would need it. Separate name, separate savings.

He would do so.

His reckoning of Hannibal came earlier than expected. Right after the trial, actually. The man had attended and had wanted to speak with him.

Will allowed himself to be pulled on a small walk of the courthouse, promising to meet up with Kailani in a few moments.

"Thank you for the puppy," he said, trying to withhold his contentment from seeing Hannibal. Kailani had said to play hard to get. So he had to be a little distant. He could pull off distant.

"I figured you'd like her. Have you chosen a name?"

He'd gotten Will a Chocolate Labrador Retriever and she was the most lovable puppy in the world! All the other dogs loved her and Winston had taken on a motherly role in guiding her. It was perfect.

"Yes. Her name is Godiva."

A glance to his left showed Hannibal's lips had pulled into a small smile as he looked on ahead. He may understood the significance since the name had a double entendre. Godiva for the chocolatier and for the meaning of the name.  _Gift Of God_. It was the closest to forgiveness that Hannibal would receive without apologizing but just because Will felt this way, did not mean he'd make it easy.

To be honest, it was kind of fun seeing Hannibal working so hard for something, especially when things usually came so easily to him. He was scrambling for Will of all people and the realization made the former profiler feel powerful.

"Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow evening?" asked Hannibal, all casual and calm.

Ah, there it was.

Should he or not bother?

No doubt they'd be eating people and both of them knew it very well.

"I guess I could… stomach your cooking once again. Though I think I'll prefer a vegetarian approach this time if you don't mind. Trying to watch my figure after all."

Hannibal's mouth froze in place, but he did nod. "Wonderful," he said though it wasn't very convincing. "I shall expect you around eight, if that is acceptable?"

"Sure."

Will gave him a small nod and walked away, intent on finding Kailani. He had so much to tell her!

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	23. Friend Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see into Hannibal's paranoid thoughts!
> 
> Poor Will. Poor Hanni.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR,[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Hannibal had to get his fix. He hadn't been able to spend time with Will like he used to so this dinner had to go perfectly. It had to be something Will would like and Will had requested vegetarian only, lowering dining options.

It was because Hannibal was the Ripper and Will knew it. Will didn't want to sample Hannibal's special dishes anymore, it seemed, and while the thought was devastating, Will had at least agreed to be in his 'former friend's' presence so Hannibal would take what he could get.

All he had to do from now on was convince the surly boy to stay in Virginia and not go back to his home state. Hannibal would follow him of course, but he didn't want to end up pushing Will away. He needed Will to  _want_  to be with him and if he kept trying to flee, then there was no point to any of this.

Hannibal refused to allow what was between them, to die out.

Will was the most important person Hannibal had ever known - besides Mischa - and he wasn't about to let go of someone so unique. Someone who knew who and what he was. Even with knowing, he still accepted Hannibal's invitation to dinner, despite stipulations involved. This had to be a sign of good will, from good Will.

 _But,_  a small part of him whispered.  _It could all be a ruse. He could be simply playing with you and you'll be the fool in the end._

Unfortunately, Will apparently felt so slighted because of what had transpired between them, that the possibility of him using Hannibal in order to hurt him was entirely possible. Hannibal really wished that it wasn't, but there was nothing he could do now. All was said and done and he'd simply have to view Will's reactions to the proper amount of prodding and hope he didn't push the empath too far while evaluating him.

Will was on time, something that Hannibal had missed. Craved, to be honest. He was looking positively sinful. There was no horrid, plaid shirt or mismatched coat. It was a simple black ensemble. A pair of slacks, a black, collared shirt with no tie, and his black jacket was folded over his arm already.

Will hadn't done his own hair, obviously. It was much like it had been during his trial and Hannibal knew that Kailani was behind it. She said she wasn't helping Hannibal anymore, but was she helping Will instead?

Will looked charming and Hannibal detested the fact that others had probably seen him while he was looking so irresistible.

"Hello, Dr. Lecter."

Back to the professional terms. Hannibal withheld a sigh and plastered a pleased smile on his face. A smile that wasn't too fake in light of his company.

"Hello, Will. Right on time," Hannibal greeted as if everything was fine, stepping aside and letting the younger man into his lavishly decorated home. He also took the jacket and hung it up before leading Will to the dining room.

"I just finished the alfredo sauce which I made with soy milk and yeast, I assure you."

He'd taken the desire for vegetarian food very personally, but had done as Will wanted. No meat, no dairy, no honey, no eggs, nothing a vegetarian wouldn't eat. He did hope that maybe one day, Will would feel comfortable eating at his table again. Eating the meat Hannibal slaved to hunt for. Hannibal liked seeing Will enjoy his food. The former profile made the most pleasing of noises when he thought he was being quiet.

Will very deliberately made eye contact with him and said in a soft tone, "I'll help set the table."

The last three times they shared dinner, Will had set the table for him after being asked. It seemed that he was taking the initiative this time, but was it to throw Hannibal off guard? Was he simply being polite? Was he trying to ease them into a more comfortable and familiar atmosphere? Hannibal didn't know and not knowing made him anxious.

Will had already gathered the cutlery, wine glasses, and the serviettes and was traipsing to the dining room to set the table properly, leaving Hannibal to his worrisome thoughts.

There was a tense air about them. It was noticeable and Hannibal didn't like it. Will treated Hannibal like he wasn't the man's friend and that he was simply someone he'd forced himself to be around. Will seemed to have really taken everything differently than Hannibal had expected.

Hannibal was trying to prove that it was okay to like one's own inner Darkness. He wanted Will to understand and accept himself. Everything that lead up to that moment was for a purpose. An important one and it saddened Hannibal that Will couldn't see it.

He plated the pasta and took both plates to the dining room, finding that Will had set the table with Hannibal at the head and Will at his right hand. Though he was surprised by it, he didn't pause or even comment, simply placing the food down and smiling genially.

He returned to the kitchen where he retrieved the bread and cutting board along with the chilled wine. Pomerol, a perfect vintage at exactly fifteen years and two days old. He'd been saving it for Will of course. Wanted to broaden his palate but of course, the meal had changed and Hannibal's plan to feed Will a special veal recipe that would have been what the main course was comprised of in order to accent the wine, had been ruined.

Still though, at least he and Will would be eating together.

The man smiled calmly at him and thanked him for the meal, waiting for Hannibal to sit before he started eating. Hannibal had always liked that about Will. He didn't eat until someone else was sitting at the table with him.

Of course when he sat, Will simply cut himself a slice of bread and nibbled on it, not even touching his food. He took a sip of wine, scenting it first, which he had never done before while in Hannibal's presence, before sipping from it slowly. What had Kailani been teaching him?

After a few moment, Hannibal had to finally ask when he realized that Will hadn't touched his pasta at all.

A look of guilt came over his face, which flushed a delicate shade of pink.

"I… I was testing you to see if you'd follow my request to forgo a meal made with your superior culinary skills, that would no doubt have one of your special ingredients in it."

Will sighed. "I didn't think you'd also eat it. I thought you'd make me a salad like you did with Freddie Lounds that one time and that you'd just make your normal food and eat it. But… instead, you made something different and  _you used soy_."

"You do not like soy?" asked Hannibal, frowning at the still full plate.

"I'm deathly allergic to it."

_Oh._

Will sighed once again, refusing to meet his gaze as he continued to babble, "I mean, my throat and tongue swell so much when I ingest it, I can't breathe and begin to suffocate. Both times it happened I had to be rushed to the emergency room where they forced a tube down my throat in keep me breathing. It hurt like hell. I also break out into a horrible rash that burns.

I'm sorry. You went through the trouble and now..."

"It's okay, Will. I don't want you to force yourself to consume something if you know that it will hurt you," Hannibal said softly, standing and taking the plate with the offensive food.

Luckily, he had made a blueberry cobbler - vegetarian, without soy - for dessert and it could be eaten like a breakfast dish, which meant it was also good enough to be eaten at supper time.

He placed a large piece of it on a new plate and brought it to Will with a smile.

"Thank you... Hannibal."

It was said so softly, he was certain Will hadn't expected him to hear it. Thankfully, Hannibal had amazing senses and could hear Will perfectly fine. Will had said his name and he reveled in it. Loved it.

This… he felt, would lead them on the right track once more.

Will was smiling a little and Hannibal felt he could breathe easier.

* * *

Kailani was simply waiting for it.

Will had very carefully been letting Hannibal back into his life. The brunet was besotted with Hannibal, though still hurt over what he'd done. Kailani was just sitting back, enjoying the show as it unfolded before her. The two were idiots.

However, it was nice to see Hannibal smiling at work and not putting on false platitudes with her.

She did however, make something very clear to him, stopping him from leaving his office by pressing a large hand to his chest. He had to look up at her to see what was the matter.

"Never feed me people again, unless I give the okay for it, got it?" she asked, voice lowering by an octave as she stared him down. "We wouldn't want dear Will push you away again simply because your hurt his friend."

Hannibal seemed to have understood in that moment. Kailani could get away with threatening him and talking back because A.) she was the best secretary he'd ever had, and B.) she was Will's friend and if he didn't want to damage their tentative, repairing relationship, he'd keep his murderous hands to himself.

"Understood."

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR,[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	24. Pigs, People, and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subtle flirting if you squint.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Will sighed. He was returning to Wolf Trap after a month of being away. The dogs would have wide open space again and everything would be back to normal, sort of.

On his first night back, Beverly Katz paid him a visit. She'd been given the go ahead on a new case and was trying to find something on the killer. From what she'd taken from the clothing, there was a significant amount of pollen on the clothes and they weren't from the victim, since he'd been stuffed with flowers.

Will let her in and together, they poured over the photos of the crime scene, coming up with conclusions and ideas until a simply sentence from Beverly slotted everything into place.

It was the Ripper. Meaning Hannibal was back in his harvesting mode for some reason.

"Almost all of the organs were taken," Beverly said.

"So he's planning for something."

"I'd say so. Two other people turned up though not as detailed with the varicose vines and all, but their organs were mostly gone too."

What was Hannibal up to?

Why would he need that much meat? It wasn't like he was planning to throw a party or anything.

Unless… he was.

Yeah, that dinner party that Will and Kailani had declined his invitation to.

That would explain the mass collection of organs. The Ripper was already finishing his first sounder then. And how many more before he was finished altogether?

Will would literally go out and warn Jack, just so Hannibal's evening would be difficult, but who was to say that anyone would listen to him? All he had was Kailani who even dared to put all the facts together and he really didn't want to deal with more disbelieving looks that questioned his sanity.

The party was dated for two weeks in the future - Hannibal had sent out invitation two weeks ago because he liked to be prepared - so the possibility of eight to ten more bodies wasn't so farfetched. But was Hannibal really foolish enough to serve human at a dinner party when someone had accused him of being a killer?

"I expect you'll be finding more bodies like these. The Ripper kills in sounders of three, always. Four to five bodies usually."

Beverly frowned, "And you're... certain it's Hannibal?"

"He's the only person I know that fits the profile. But don't seek him out, just drop it."

"Well, I've heard he's been seeking you out."

"Yeah, and I've been ignoring him," admitted Will. "We shared a vegetarian dinner a few nights ago but besides that, I haven't allowed him to get near me."

Beverly was silent for a moment, before she fixed him with a calculating look. "You're convinced he's the Ripper and that he's a cannibal. But you don't seem to care about those facts all that much." Her head tilted just a bit as she mentally reviewed what she was going to say. "In fact, you think he set you up and made your illness worse and frequently mentioned how you thought he was your friend."

She was getting there.

"That's it isn't it? You feel betrayed and that's why your angry with him. Not because he might be a cannibalistic serial killer?"

Will decidedly looked away at that, not really wanting to admit it because he was sure she wouldn't understand like Kailani would.

"Will, if you truly think he's such a bad person, why be around him at all?"

"Kailani's ex girlfriend is a serial killer with multiple personality disorder who threatened to hurt herself after killing all of Kailani's family and friends. Kailani says she still loves her even after what's happened. I know who Hannibal is and he knows who I am and while I am hurt over what he's done to me, I can't stop myself from liking the bastard," Will sighed. "But that doesn't mean it's going to be easy. Kailani said that if he wants me as much as he claims to, then he'll have to grovel for forgiveness."

"Even though he could be a murderer?" Beverly pushes, trying to get to the heart of everything.

"Even then. It's hard for me not to like him despite it all."

"Are you sure this isn't some form of sick, Stockholm Syndrome?"

The former profiler snorted, "If it is, it wouldn't be the first problem I have."

The spent the rest of their time in companionable silence.

* * *

Beverly couldn't help but sigh. Alana Bloom was still arguing over whether to not it was safe to leave Will alone, especially since he'd tried to shoot the man whom he believed to have betrayed him.

It wasn't rocket science, Beverly could clearly see that Bloom was infatuated with both Dr. Lecter and Will and couldn't decide which was more important in her life.

Beverly also knew that Will had feelings for Hannibal Lecter and they were most likely reciprocated completely, yet Will also felt that Hannibal was a mass murderer and wasn't even offended over that fact. He was just hurt over the perceived betrayal.

That part unnerved Beverly a lot.

Will was her friend and she didn't want to see him suffering, but at the same time, the fact that the deaths he'd been blamed for didn't bother him, showed a whole new side of him. A side that she was certain wasn't created just from walking through the minds of killers.

She was sure it had been there all along, but the Will Graham she had met before Price and Zeller, was not like the one she knew now. He would never have talked so casually about someone's death or even how they'd been murdered. He'd obviously been disturbed by what he saw and had to relate to Jack and the Team. So something must have pushed him and she knew that since Will barely had any friends, it was one of the people he had regular contact with.

That meant, Jack, Alana, Kailani, Hannibal, Beverly, and to a small extent, Jimmy and Brian. Will never spoke with his students he 'spoke to them' in his own words. Jack was the one who pushed him too far without remorse, Alana was the one who tried to pull him back, Hannibal was supposed to be helping him keep safe and sane,  _and failed_ , her mine supplied. Kailani was like a bodyguard/best friend who knew the ropes and kept him on his toes always, due to shared anxiety issues. Beverly just wanted to be there for him and Price and Zeller didn't have much of an influence on Will's life to change him so drastically.

Factually speaking, the only people capable of pushing Will into this new, darkened persona, were Hannibal or Jack. Jack would obviously never condone such talk and actions which left only Hannibal and the more she studied up on the Ripper profile in her spare time, the more she realized that he indeed did fit the profile very too well.

What if Will was right all along?

Beverly had promised not to go searching for evidence because Will was certain Hannibal would hurt her, but that didn't mean she couldn't snoop a bit.

And what worried her most of all, was the fact that if Will was right about Hannibal being the Chesapeake Ripper and the Real Copycat, then why did he still want anything to do with him?

And should she say anything to Jack, or let Will have his peace?

* * *

Will had a sudden change of heart the day of Hannibal's dinner party. He kind of maybe just a little bit, wanted to go now. Not for the party or the people or even the - he gulped,  _socializing_  - no it'd be so he could see Hannibal in a public environment.

He'd drop in. He did get an invitation after all, even if he had declined so rudely. And he still had a key to Hannibal's front door. He'd checked when they shared that dinner a week ago. Hannibal hadn't changed the locks.

Since the only good thing he had was the suit Kailani had forced upon him, he had to subsist to that. Though he had to admit, it did make his ass look nice. And at least it was black. He hated suits that were obscene colors and always wondered how Hannibal managed to make plaid and paisley go so well without looking atrocious.

Will decided to forgo the glasses. It wasn't like they actually helped him at all. He simply used them as a distraction, staring at the rims instead of the eyes of people around him.

His scruff was coming back in thankfully and he no longer looked like a twelve year old boy! He had just a small bit growing, but it was enough to give him a few years back. He still looked young though, early twenties at least, but it was so much better than being a prepubescent boy!

Still, he had to make sure that he looked good since Kailani would ask for details when he finally told her that he went and he had to 'play hard but be charming'. He had to disarm Hannibal with his 'cuteness' - horrible word to use when describing him, really - and yet be distant and aloof at the same time. He was up for a long night.

Will fed the dogs and made sure that he laid out the small mat for Godiva, before leaving the house, making sure to add one more 'fluff' to his hair before dropping the comb on the seat of his car.

The drive to Baltimore was silent with Will simply ruminating on what he'd do for the duration of the party. Hannibal had no doubt invited his opera friends, so if any of the people that had ogled Will from the last performance were in attendance, he'd chat them up. If they weren't there, then Will knew to steer clear of the food.

The entire street was filled with expensive cars and for a moment, Will wished he had a large truck just so he could see over the tops of all of them.

He parked a block away instead and made his way over, clutching the invitation in his hand. He knew for a fact that Hannibal only required people to show their invitation to prove they could join the party. He didn't keep a guest booklet to sign or anything, it was all inside his mind.

For a moment, he marveled over how much he'd listened when Hannibal spoke. Just how long had he been pining?

The man who serviced the door, bowed from the waist and accepted the invitation, waving him inside with a flourish. Will smiled lightly, ignoring the flush creeping up the young man's face.

Hannibal's opulent house had been turned into a mini restaurant. It was ten times worse than the opera had been, but with a little less space for people to mingle in. Waitstaff walked back and forth, offering possible peopletizers to the guests who laughed about inconsequential matters and tilted their heads so their noses were just high enough to display their arrogance.

He had to wonder why Hannibal associated with such people at all. Some of them seemed so… rude.

Classical music was playing, coming from the little group ensconced in the corner. Hannibal held nothing back at these things. His harpsichord was on full display as well and Hannibal stood right beside it, with Alana Bloom smiling at the doctor like he could do no wrong.

Will withheld a scoff.

Across the room, Will saw Jack Crawford and standing with him, was none other than Dr. Chilton.

All around him were familiar faces.

Will easily slipped into a far corner, where he could observe without drawing too much attention. Luckily, he didn't stand out among the crowd and only few spared him any glances.

He took the small armchair in the corner, next to a decorative table holding a vase of Belladonnas. A waiter came by and offered him a glass of something and Will took it graciously, smiling charmingly at the man, who stuttered just a bit in his departure.

A moment later, Will was accosted verbally by Chilton, who was looking at him like he was mad. The man was probably right.

"Well if it isn't the former FBI profiler of renown. What are you… doing at a party hosted by the man you tried to kill?" Chilton asked, feigning ignorance and doing so terribly.

Will smirked, "And what are you doing in the house of a man whom you know is very dangerous and wouldn't think twice about serving you with a nice blood, red sauce?"

Will could play this game all Chilton wanted and his snarky remark drew the man's attention to the hors d'oeuvre in his hand.

Chilton's nose wrinkled and he placed it on a nearby waiter's platter, wiping his fingers together a few times. "You won't find  _me_  eating anything here."

"That's okay, you only came to posture yourself to the masses of Baltimore's so called elite. I understand."

Chilton snorted, "Hannibal the Cannibal is not someone I would anger. I don't want him to assume that  _I'm_  a threat."

"Keep calling him that and you'll succeed perfectly in doing the exact opposite of your intentions," Will said, a small chuckle slipping form his control. "And you aren't a threat to him, Dr. Chilton, and he revels in that fact."

The man looked decidedly unnerved and gave Will a stiff nod, before wandering off to schmooze the masses, cane tapping obscenely against the floor as he went.

Will was left to himself for about ten minutes before a familiar young man from the opera, found him and claimed his attention.

The man was a subtle flirt, not overbearing and he didn't make Will feel uncomfortable in the least. Will talked amicably with him about a few things and the weather was not one of them. Basically some art and literature.

They were just about to discuss Dante, when a familiar, accented voice washed over them and Will looked up to find Hannibal standing with a flute glass in hand, staring at Will like they were seeing each other for the first time in years.

The young man - Jim, Will remembered - excused himself, though he sounded reluctant and a little annoyed. That cemented the fact that Hannibal was going to kill him. Such rude actions weren't to be tolerated especially in Hannibal's house.

"You decided to come."

Not voiced as a question but Will could certainly see that it was meant to be one.

Will stood slowly, putting he and Hannibal on even ground. "I realized that I may have been a little… harsh in my response to your invitation and decided that perhaps I could make up for my  _rudeness_."

Hannibal's dark eyes flashed a little, but it didn't worry Will in the least.

"Then welcome," Hannibal smiled, placing a hand on the small of Will's back and 'guiding' him across the room and far away from Jim.

* * *

Will had come!

Hannibal's memory palace was in full celebration and he didn't feel like stopping it.

He knew how dangerous it was to place his happiness on someone else, but Will was the kind of person who was worth it. Now, how to make Will want to stay for the length of the party?

Hannibal took note of Alana's worry instantly. She'd been nervous about Will for weeks. Despite the fact that Will had been innocent and had not killed anyone but Garret Jacob Hobbs, he had still tried to kill Hannibal - and wasn't wrong with his reasoning - and she was hyper aware of him.

Will barely spoke a few words to her, keeping close to Hannibal's side and ignoring the curious glances of the people around them. Many had thought Alana was Hannibal's date for the evening, but Hannibal didn't have one. Yet. Though he certainly planned to treat Will as if  _he_  was Hannibal's date.

"So, did you get to speak to Jack?" Will asked when Alana turned to get another drink from a nearby tray.

Hannibal looked around for the man, having not seen him.

"He was here about half an hour ago, speaking with Chilton."

Hannibal's eyes narrowed, not seeing Jack anywhere and Chilton was standing off to the side, looking uncomfortable and glaring at a platter of hors d'oeuvres as it rested on the table beside him.

"And then Chilton came to bother me."

"Did he want something in particular or simply came to exchange pleasantries?" Hannibal asked, hoping to convey nonchalance but knowing that Will understood his meaning without him having to expound.

Will snorted, "There was nothing that society would consider pleasant about the topic of our conversation."

So it was about Hannibal and the food, basically. Both Chilton and Will knew about Hannibal, but Chilton was as skittish as a lamb and Will was simply ignoring it… possibly. He hadn't brought it up yet so it was the assumption Hannibal would go with until otherwise changed.

Hannibal sent Will a small smile, that Will returned, though his seemed more amused.

"Jack came and left without seeing you. I hope that your food doesn't have any  _surprises_  in it."

Hannibal smirked in return, "My butcher is very careful with how he handles his meat and I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with the food, despite former revelations that may linger on the mind."

Will hummed and sipped the rest of his wine, licking his lips when done. "Well, if you say so. In the words of Kailani though, 'if you get caught, you deserve what's coming to you'."

Hannibal had not used any of his special meat in the evening's specials. He wasn't that foolish, especially when Beverly Katz and to a lesser extent Jack Crawford, were looking into him because of things Will had said. He couldn't help a little fanfare though, because drama always spiced life up so nicely.

"I'm flattered by your worry for me, Will."

Will had no rejoinder, but the his small snort spoke volumes.

Hannibal was content to enjoy his evening with Will by his side where he should be. He'd worry about other things later.

* * *

** A/N: Another is done. **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **


	25. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progression of the Murder Babies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Kailani and Will were sitting in Jack Crawford's office alongside Hannibal and Alana.

Jack had finally found Miriam Lass.

As a way to try to find who the Chesapeake Ripper was, Hannibal and Will would be put in a conference room where Miriam would be watching to see if either was the Ripper. Considering Will's past troubles and his claims against Hannibal, no one could blame Jack for being sure.

Kailani had been at Will's house for a weekly get together and had dragged her friend Maritza along for the ride. Maritza had to go home when both were called into Quantico.

Will and Hannibal conversed on small things. Godiva and pleasantries, knowing neither could have a real conversation when others were around. The topics of their discussions were certainly not something normal folk would like to hear.

Both were relieved moments later and Beverly caught them and Kailani at the entrance of the building, explaining that Abel Gideon had gone missing after he'd been rushed to the hospital for an injury that would make it difficult to move.

Jack was tying up all loose ends.

Will had to wonder how Hannibal had worked Miriam over that she couldn't place him by sight. No doubt drugs were involved.

Once alone in the parking lot, Kailani turned to both of them and sighed. She then looked Hannibal dead in the eye and asked, "You are one sadistic fucker, aren't you?"

Hannibal was polite and simply smiled at her, while Will tried his hardest not to snort.

Instead, he asked, "Are you going back home now?"

The young woman shook her head. "I… want to go and see Yvonne."

Will was immediately concerned. "Are you sure you should be around her?"

He got a cynical brow to quirk as Kailani sent a meaningful glance in Hannibal's direction. Will backed off instantly, because she had a point.

She then smirked and looked at her watch before pulling out her small booklet and marking down the time. "Think you can take him home, boss? We used my vehicle to get here."

Hannibal beamed, "Of course."

They bade her a farewell and Will followed Hannibal to his car, noting that Kailani had taken a picture of them with her mobile. She'd call it evidence should anything happen to him. But Will knew that Hannibal did not plan on eating him and killing would only come if something terrible happened.

Hannibal could have killed him several times and instead, had him incarcerated, which showed the level of admiration he had for Will, that he didn't want to get rid of him.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" Hannibal asked once they were in his car.

"Sure," he murmured, feeling no care whatsoever for Hannibal's dietary choice now. The man proved himself during their last meal and Will had made his decision.

The dogs could hold up for a while.

* * *

Kailani looked up as Jack crawford and a young woman she assumed to be Miriam Lass, entered the waiting room.

She looked like shit.

Miriam blinked at her and asked, "You weren't here, the last time I was… here, were you?"

"No. I've been here for a little over a year. Sorry."

Dr. Lecter had to be the best fucking actor Kailani had ever seen. But Kailani had noticed that Jack Crawford didn't seem all too convinced. Both men dealt with multiple types of behaviors on a constant basis so being able to play the cards and hold their faces together was a skill they shared. But Hannibal was much better at it.

Miriam was escorted from the office about an hour later, looking shocked and haggard.

Kailani waited until they were driving down the street, before asking, "Do you take your job seriously at all, or are you just doing this to fuck with people?"

Hannibal did not answer right away, he was busy sketching and she could at least respect that when in the middle of art, others have to wait.

It was five minutes before she got an answer and it wasn't very telling.

"I do what I do, to bring out the best in people."

"So it means what  _you_  think is best in them, but what others are horrified by," she clarified.

Hannibal smiled, "Indubitably. The world would be so much better if people could just learn to accept their darker leanings."

"Some people  _do_ ," said Kailani. "A lot of them are rapists and pedophiles. Some darknesses should  _never_  be accepted, Dr. Lecter. I hope you understand that. If not, I will use that bat to make you see sense."

She left him alone then, not wanting to deal with him more than usual for the rest of the evening.

* * *

When Will stepped onto his porch when an unknown vehicle was driving down his driveway, he wasn't expecting to be face to face with Chilton of all people.

And not just that, but the man was covered in blood and he looked like shit. But the blood was too fake. Not in the sense that it wasn't blood, but that the splatter was faked.

"May I… use your... shower?" the man asked, having to swallow down bile most likely. He looked ready to pass out.

Will waved a hand toward the house and Chilton rushed inside, shaking worse than a leaf.

Cracking out his cell, Will took a picture of the man's car and sent it to Beverly with a small message.

**Chilton is all bloody and nervous. Any reason why?**

She contacted him almost immediately.

_Is he at your house?_

**Yes.**

_Keep him there, Will! We found bodies in his house and too much proof that points him as the Chesapeake Ripper! We're coming!_

So Hannibal had finally acted, huh?

And Chilton was going to take the fall.

Will snorted. Of course Hannibal wasn't done. He'd warned Chilton that Hannibal would come for him some day, but the man had felt himself too unnoticeable to have anything to do with.

Not anymore.

**Hurry then.**

By the time he got inside, the man was already cleansing himself, so Will took up a screwdriver and went back into the snow, whistling for the dogs as he did so. He stabbed the front left tire and stashed the tool in his pocket while calling all the dogs to him and leading them into the house.

A small squeak had him turning and realizing that poor Godiva had gotten stuck in a snow drift. With a light chuckle, he extricated the pup from her prison and took her inside where he'd warm her up.

Will talked to the man as he changed, trying to convince him that running would do him no good at all. He wouldn't listen and so Will let him do as he pleased.

Chilton was loading his trunk, when three large, black SUVs bearing the FBI's insignia pulled into the driveway. The man squawked and got in the car, only to realize that it wasn't going anywhere with a destroyed tire. Cursing, he ran for it.

That was his mistake.

* * *

Will greeted Kailani when he entered the office that evening, five minutes before seven thirty.

"Am I scheduling you for the following Fridays as well?" she asked, not looking surprised in the least.

"Yes, please?"

"And you're sure he'll accept you as his client again?"

"Completely."

"Well, good luck," she said, gesturing toward the door and placing her elbows on the desk she worked at, looking interested. Probably waiting to see Hannibal's reaction.

Will knocked at precisely seven thirty and there was a few seconds of silence, before the door opened and Hannibal Lecter was blinking at him, looking staggered.

"I'd like to resume my therapy, Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal blinked once more, "Are you going to try to kill me again?"

Will laughed, "If I was, I wouldn't tell you so openly. And certainly not now when I've finally found you interesting."

"Can you two quit flirting out here and just going inside the office to do it?" Kailani interrupted, playfully glaring at them.

Hannibal nodded graciously and stepped aside, letting Will in and closing the door behind him.

* * *

If letting Chilton take the credit for the Ripper murders wasn't satisfying enough, Will had finally returned to their old routine! Hannibal could finally see if all of his hard work paid off. Almost a year of influencing Will Graham and he could finally see the fruits of his labors.

Will wore a devilish smirk. He'd gotten his hair trimmed, removing the shoulder length curls he'd grown while in the Baltimore State Hospital. Only one little curl hung over his forehead and he was looking better, compared to the last time he'd been in Hannibal's office.

Hannibal was sure his face would split apart much like Sutcliffe's did, all because he was grinning.

It was time to test the butterfly.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	26. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF AT THE END!!!!! Murder Husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where a lot of changes come into the light!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Having dinner at Hannibal's with Jack there was the most awkward affair in the world. It was so difficult to be yourself and to pretend that everything was fine. And having to do so because of an extra guest was like someone had told Will that they were taking Godiva away.

She was a cute little thing and certainly very important to him.

The dinner went by, Will having provided the meat from his fishing expedition from earlier in the day. He had enough to last him a while should he decide not to go shopping for a few weeks.

After Jack was gone, the two simply sat around, talking of the most recent murder and how someone had been found inside a horse.

Beverly had come to Wolf Trap and had shown Will the photos, which were gruesome. And it was unnerving to realize that a full sized human could fit inside of a horse.

"I'm going with Beverly tomorrow, to see the stables," Will said.

"And are you going to be joining the FBI again?"

"Just Beverly. I owe her that."

* * *

The next round of therapy came quickly. Hannibal too had been bought in to help Jack build a profile.

The killer had a strange form of thinking. The dead giving birth to the dead which had housed the living.

"Are you certain you wish to keep helping the FBI in any way? The last time it nearly destroyed you."

Will scoffed, "The last time,  _you_  nearly destroyed me. Let's call it like it is, Hannibal. The three people in this building all know what happened and I highly doubt anyone else is going to listen to what two of us have to say."

Hannibal frowned then, "Even after everything that happen-"

" _Don't..._  try my patience, Hannibal," Will scowled. "You may have to pretend and really it'd be foolish to just admit out loud what you've done, but I don't have to put on airs or pretend, because I remember all of it, Hannibal. To deny me this insults my intelligence. You don't need to verify anything, but denial is not going to win you my favor."

Hannibal met his eyes and for several moments, they stared at one another, until the doctor finally gave a slow nod. "I suppose you are… correct. And no, you don't have to pretend with me.  _Never with me_."

That was Hannibal's way of saying that he'd always be the one who understood Will to the fullest. That when others repudiated him or didn't understand or even want to understand, Hannibal would be there and he'd know better than anyone else ever could. Better than even Kailani.

"I prefer sins of omission to outright lies. Remember that, Hannibal. Don't. Lie. To me."

"Would you return the courtesy?" asked Hannibal, lips twitching. "Why have you resumed your therapy?"

Will's humor returned and the air in the office lightened up quote a bit. "Many reasons. I can't just go to other psychiatrists about what's going on up here, it'd be much too risky."

"True. Tell me, Will. Have you fantasized about killing me?"

Will's lips pulled apart, revealing two rows of white teeth that no doubt looked predatory along with the look in his eyes. "A lot, actually."

"And how would you do it?" the man asked, sounding just slightly breathless.

A test. How far had Will come from before the BSHCI?

Will smirked, "With my hands."

He had fantasized many times in the hospital but all of them seemed to fall short. None of them were done personally. A knife, a gun, a car. Nothing had felt right.

"Then it seems that we have yet to move past apology and forgiveness."

"Heh, we've moved past a lot of things, Hannibal. If you want forgiveness, you'll have to earn it."

Smitten he may be, but easy he was not. The shine in Hannibal's eyes was telling enough. A challenge for one such as Hannibal. A game. Rarely did the monster in the person suit ever have such a game to play.

"I… need to know if you're going to try to kill me again, Will."

Will shook his head, "Oh Dr. Lecter, I don't want you dead." Far from it, actually. Suffering however, all on point. "Not now that I've finally found you interesting."

Hannibal's answering grin was enough to bring them out of the heavy atmosphere.

* * *

Will knew what it was like to worry more for the animal than the person who had been killed. Will connected with animals better than he did with most people so he couldn't fault the poor man for feeling for the bird and horse and not the dead girl.

Hell, Beverly had felt for him too. An injury to the head from a kick by a horse had left him a little delicate and when under heavy duress, he became weak, terrified, and unable to communicate. Peter was a fine person, he was just a little lost.

The social worker knew nothing - or so he claimed - and there was no reason to keep him in custody despite the fact that he gave Will a bad feeling.

Still though, Hannibal volunteered to take them both to see Peter once again, to see if he knew anything else.

Hannibal thought Peter and Will shared the same darkness but it wasn't that simple. Will was far deeper than Peter was and he was alone.

"You're not alone, Will. I'm standing right beside you."

Hannibal was so eager to be the one Will needed, it was… odd and endearing just a bit.

By the end of the night, Will wished he had shot Clark Ingram in the head. The bastard.

_Doing bad things to bad people makes you feel good._

If only Hannibal knew.

On another note, who holds someone like that?!

What friend does that?

What kind of friends touch each other like that? Excluding what he and Kailani did that one time of course. And the fact that Will kind of sort of wanted to get in Hannibal's pants after he worked for his forgiveness.

Who just holds someone by the nape of the neck and stares into their eyes like that?

* * *

Kailani was squealing, kicking her feet in the air. "I can't believe he did it and you didn't get a picture!"

"How would I have gotten one? And wouldn't that be creepy?" Will asked, thinking about the hold Hannibal had had him in and wondering just how he'd explain the fact that he had to take a picture of it.

"Don't even act like you didn't enjoy it."

He did.

Fuck.

"He's reeling you in like a fish. Fight back, dammit! Grope him without groping him if you get what I mean."

Will flushed at the demand. He'd never groped anyone before and he certainly wasn't going to start. Though the visual it gave him was pleasant. How would Hannibal react to sexual overtures from Will, the guy he wanted to be  _friends_  with?

"Will, I swear he'd love it," Kailani said with surety.

He really needed to watch when he spoke aloud. Liquor was doing him a disservice.

"Anyway, any reason for the sudden shopping trip?" Kailani asked, staring at their large collection of bags that they'd gotten in the past few hours. "I mean, I'm glad to now have some maternity clothing, but this was unexpected."

"I bought a trench coat and burberry scarf and well… I kind of liked the way Hannibal looked at me when he saw my newer clothing," Will admitted with a flush. "And they make me feel... attractive. I don't usually see myself as such, so it's nice to feel good."

"Will, you are attractive, don't forget it. Clothes - while nice to use for accentuating - only go so far. You're hot with them, you're hot without them. If Hannibal doesn't want you either way... I'll eat my child."

"I am so done with cannibal jokes."

"It's only because he tells such bad ones," she giggled.

He had to concur.

"Anyway, I also noticed that he bought you some new aftershave for Christmas and that you actually wear it," she said, teasing just slightly but happy that her idiots were finally getting on again.

Will flushed, "It smells a lot better than what I'd been getting."

"And it makes Hannibal preen knowing that you listen to his subtle hints and requests, I know how it is. You like it when he's proud of you."

"Yes," Will admitted. "I do."

* * *

Margot Verger had a sort of style that Kailani could appreciate. Kailani also appreciated the woman's beauty but that was neither here nor there.

"Are you feeling better?" Kailani asked, noting that the cast that Margot had formerly been wearing in her last two sessions, wasn't there anymore. She looked better with use of both arms and seemed less tense, if only a little bit.

Margot frowned, but did give a stiff nod. "I guess as good as I can be."

"Well your arm is working again so that's got to be better at least."

"I suppose." Margot shifted on the sofa. "Listen, I was wondering if you could tell me your opinion on Dr. Lecter's... methods."

Kailani scoffed, sipping at her tea. "Dr. Lecter has different methods for different clients. It really depends on what your situation is and what you may need help with."

Margot looked away, mouth pursed. "I met Will Graham the last time I was here. I heard about what happened to him and how he blamed Dr. Lecter for it, yet he still comes around here. Sees Dr. Lecter despite what he thinks was done to him by the man.

Some would wonder what kind of therapy occurred between them, for Will Graham to be so incensed yet so intent on returning."

Kailani eyed Margot carefully, thoughtfully. "Let's just say that what Will claimed Hannibal did, isn't too far from the truth."

Margot didn't even blink. She merely smirked, "No wonder he's so blase over the fact that I tried to kill my brother. Or the fact that he told me it would be more therapeutic to do it."

Seriously, Hannibal just went around telling clients that it was okay for them to kill people because it made them feel better? She had to seriously wonder if he had ever done his job properly.

Most people would be ratting him out by now, but Kailani was sure she didn't have proof. Will wouldn't vouch for her and if Margot was there still, she hadn't told anyone either. Then there was the cold, heartless part of Kailani that just didn't give a fuck. So long as her friends were okay, she didn't care what Hannibal did, though she knew that she should.

"I guess we can agree that Dr. Lecter prefers unorthodox therapy. And seeing as you've come in for every one of your appointments, I'd say you approve of them to an extent."

The stylish woman grinned, "I guess so."

When Margot Verger departed the office that evening, she left a piece of paper on Kailani's desk. The secretary laughed when she finally got a good look at it.

**575-7755**

**Call me.**

* * *

Will was perched on the front of Hannibal's desk as they both discussed the newest serial killer. Will wasn't particularly interested in them because it was simply a man thinking he was an animal. No real emotions tying him to the case.

Beverly had come in with a very small file and pictures of the crime scene. It had been easy to deduce that while it looked like an animal attack, it had simply been a suit. A man in a suit to be precise. Will was familiar with the concept that serial killers had masks. Hannibal had a suit though it wasn't for killing. His suit made him appear more human to mask his darkness from others. A perfect person suit. A perfect disguise.

This person was the opposite yet similar. He felt that he was an animal and that his skin was the suit. So in order to feel more like himself, he fashioned a suit to better fit his outer image of himself.

His instincts were even much like an animal's.

Hannibal joined him, sitting not even a foot away on the edge of the desk. Neither turned to look at the other, overly aware of each other's presence without the need of visual aid.

Could he envision tearing someone apart with his hands? Yes. In fact, while in prison, Will had thought about doing so to Hannibal. It was only one of the few murder scenarios that he had managed to dream up, that felt right.

Hannibal asked if he would use his hands or if he'd prefer a gun. Thinking back on it, Will decided that guns just weren't the proper method where Hannibal was involved. If he was to ever kill Hannibal, he would do it with his hands. It only seemed fitting.

"Guns lack intimacy," he decided.

"You said that you fantasized about killing me with your hands. Tell me, was it the best option?" asked Hannibal. "You'd prefer to use such an  _intimate_  practice on me, instead of hiding?"

Will bristled at the comment. Not that part about using intimate action on Hannibal, no that had made his spine tingle just slightly. No, it was the hidden accusal. The small insult that Hannibal had covered. Calling him a coward because his intent the first time was to use the only weapon he could get his hands on.

"I wasn't hiding from anything when I tried to kill you."

"You were hiding… behind the gun."

Will looked over, catching Hannibal's eye and holding his stare evenly. "Would you like me to attempt again? I'm sure I can be rather open with my hands this time. I'm sure you'd like the intimacy as much as I would."

Hannibal's dark eyes flashed with emotion, though his face remained passive. His voice however, was heated. "You must allow yourself to be intimate with your instincts, Will. Should your instincts lead you down that path, I can only hope that you would follow them, instead of burying them and hiding away.

You are so much more than you know, Will. I want you to fully appreciate yourself, the way I appreciate you."

Will scoffed, "More like you just want me to accept the fact that I like killing bad people. That it makes me feel good and that there is no shame in it. You're a bad person… and yet I don't think I'd enjoy your demise as much as I did Hobbs'."

"A bad person according to what definition?" asked the former surgeon.

"Shall I enumerate the various things you do that make you a bad person?"

"I assume we're going by your own definition then, as you feel so heated about this line of discussion," Hannibal said, standing and moving to take his usual chair. He looked up expectantly and Will sighed, taking his own seat across from the blond.

"Well, you knew I had Encephalitis and you got Sutcliffe to keep quiet. You didn't tell me I was ill. You exacerbated my illness with your unconventional therapy. You then killed five people and let me take the blame for it. I was stuck under Chilton's 'care' for almost a month because of you. You shoved an ear down my throat. You even let Abel Gideon go after Alana while lying to me during a seizure. Finally, you fed me long pig without my consent. So yes, I would consider you a rather bad person."

"You are… bitter I see."

Will's derisive snort made Hannibal's frown darken.

"However, I did notice that all issues you have with involve  _you_  and my actions toward  _you_ , not others. Not once did you mention my favorite pastime. In fact, I'm certain it doesn't bother you in the least. You instead, are offended by what you perceive to be a betrayal." Hannibal cocked a brow as if  _daring_  him to compete.

"It  _was_  betrayal, Hannibal," asserted Will. "You may not think it was because you had this great idea in mind once you decided that you weren't going to kill me off and eat me, but it doesn't work that way. Your whole mentality revolves around 'my way or the highway' and that doesn't fly in reality. You thought your way to go about it was best and I can think of four others that would have been much better to do and ensured that I wasn't bitter with you in the end.

I like you, I really do. I admire you. But I will not forget what you did and if you want me to forgive you, you'll will get on your knees and beg. And as I know you very well -  _certainly much better than anyone else does_  - I know that your pride will be on the line with it."

"I was doing it for you, Will."

"You know, Bedelia told me that you really believe that what you did was for my benefit and maybe to a small extent it was, but that's not enough. My best interests aside, your way was terrible," groused Will.

He shifted in his seat, crossing one leg over the other and fixing Hannibal with his stormy stare.

"If I suddenly decided that it would be in your best interest for you to be in prison where you could no longer fill your body with your favorite type of meat, simply because  _I_  thought it was harming you and therefore you needed to stop, how would you feel? How would you feel if you learned that the man you trusted and cared for was working behind your back to take away something precious to you? That while his concern for you was nice and all, his methods were lacking or they weren't even in the right?

How would you feel if I decided that your life would be better off without me and I killed myself because I was under some misguided notion, and I thought it would be best for you? Without consulting you. Without telling you why. I just did it because my way was the best way despite the fact that you didn't agree?" asked Will imploringly. He  _needed_  for Hannibal to understand.

Hannibal was silent, staring at him in the most open manner Will had ever seen. Hannibal was usually so closed off and unmovable that it was rare to see him being so open with his emotions.

* * *

Kailani had been so sure that he'd done Will a disservice through his actions. She'd told him that his actions weren't something that one does to a friend. He didn't want to believe it, because he knew that Will would be beautiful and deadly once he accepted himself and his full potential. But Will's words just then.

_'How would you feel if I decided that your life would be better off without me and I killed myself because I was under some misguided notion, and I thought it would be best for you?'_

He did not like that idea. His life was at it's pinnacle with Will beside him. He'd never been so engaged or interested in another before. Had never broached the thought of friendship before Will. To think that Will could ever possibly think of himself as a negative influence on Hannibal and would kill himself by thinking it was the best plan he had, was painful.

Until then, he'd truly thought his plan had been best for Will. But perhaps… he'd gone a little overboard.

"You felt abandoned and betrayed while in the Baltimore State Hospital," Hannibal said, merely verifying what he knew, aloud for Will's benefit. So that Will knew that he understood.

Hannibal was not in the habit of being merciful nor was he ever confronted with the feeling of guilt. At least, not since Mischa. But… he could at least admit on some primitive level, that some of the things he'd done did not help Will in the least.

"I never enjoyed the pain you were in," he admitted, hoping that Will would believe him.

"I know," came the softly spoken reply.

"I thought it was the best. It was either that, or kill you when you knew too much and I couldn't kill you, Will. Not you."

"It most certainly wasn't the best option you had, but considering who you are, I can assume that you'd never considered other options before, so I can't completely fault you. You've been as lonely as me, Hannibal. Sure you have parties and go to the opera and cater to the upper crust of Baltimore, but those people don't know you. Having to accommodate another person, someone you actually  _want_  in your life, is difficult. I know, I felt the same with you when you weedled your way inside me and planted yourself so deep that it's impossible to remove you. You've never had to really think of another's well being before and while I understand you and what you wanted to achieve, it doesn't mean you can continue on without there being repercussions."

Will, who did not like to make eye contact with anyone, was looking at Hannibal with strong intent. His meaning was heard and understood and no matter how much Hannibal wished he wasn't at least partially in the wrong, he was not one to deny truth no matter how offensive it was.

Hannibal was fascinated and amazed by Will. Wanted Will to be his and only his. Will liked him in return, in the exact same ways, despite his feelings and hurt in regards to Hannibal's actions.

And Hannibal found himself wanting Will's forgiveness. And Will had told him what he'd need to do in order to receive it. Lower himself to the lowest. Admit his mistake. Push aside his ego and his pride in order to verbally acknowledge what he did and to ask for forgiveness.

Forgiveness was one of the most difficult gifts a human could give. An apology even more so. Admitting your mistakes and faults was embarrassing. Revealing your weakened pride to someone was revolting. But Hannibal wanted Will to trust him. To feel that he could come to Hannibal with anything. Everything. But his trust was frayed and he would never truly be Hannibal's if Hannibal did not relinquish his control and just apologize.

With as much control as he could manage, Hannibal stood from his chair and carefully approached Will, whose own head craned upward to continue looking him in the eye. Following Will's demand, Hannibal genuflected himself before the man he considered to be his friend, placing warm hands on either side of Will's hips as he leaned into the brunet's personal space.

Will's stormy, blue eyes widened at the intimacy of the act and a small flush wound up his neck. Hannibal was pleased to know that it was because of him.

"William, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I never wanted you to suffer, I simply thought I was helping you. I regret that you had to be imprisoned for a while, but I felt it was better than killing you. I didn't want to. I still don't. I can't kill you, Will. I'm sorry that I wasn't the model friend you wanted. I'm sorry I framed you for the deaths and that I let you think you killed Abigail."

Will's breathing stuttered at the mention of her name and Hannibal felt a stab of jealousy at how much Will cared for someone else. But… it had been a part of the plan.

Hannibal reached out, loosening Will's fingers, which had been digging into the upholstery of the chair. He cradled the man's hands in his and sighed. Apparently, it was time for revelation to come early.

"Will, Abigail isn't dead."

And Hannibal watched, enraptured as Will's mind processed the words.

"Wh-what?"

Hannibal nodded, "I have her… safe. I… I wanted to surprise you."

Emotions warred within Will's blue eyes. Shock was evident, though quickly followed up by disbelief and then anger. Those eyes narrowed, looking over Hannibal's face, as if trying to uncover a lie in Hannibal's words. A lie that wasn't there. When Will realized that Hannibal wasn't joking… his eyes began to tear up, taking on a vulnerable sheen. Finally, he settled into a mixture of relief and acceptance, allowing himself to cry the tears blocking his vision.

Hannibal leaned back a bit when Will pulled his hands away. He was prepared to stand, to give Will his space, when the ex-profiler calmly grabbed onto Hannibal's face and slotted their mouths together in a soft kiss that barely registered on Hannibal's nerves it was so light.

And in that moment, Hannibal knew he'd been forgiven.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	27. Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, feels, and sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sadness at the end! I'M SORRY!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

The reunion between Will and Abigail was emotional. Will stroked the side of her head softly, eyes full of regret at the lack of ear. He then turned and smacked Hannibal's arm, remonstrating him for putting her through that.

Of course then he soothed the blow by trailing his hand up and down Hannibal's assaulted appendage, leaning into to plant a happy kiss on Hannibal's cheek.

Hannibal's jealousy - however childish and adolescent like - did lessen quite a bit when he realized that Will would never feel for Abigail the same way he felt for Hannibal. Abigail would never get to savor Will's sweet lips, not like Hannibal did. The thought pleased him greatly. Because while he cared for Abigail and how much she reminded him of Mischa, if there was ever a moment where it seemed that Will would choose her first, Hannibal would make her disappear in a way that it wasn't linked to him. So that Will would never know.

They had dinner together, at the house on the cliff. Hannibal was able to see what it was like to have a family meal, without other annoying people to interfere. The three could just be themselves and not have to fake their reactions to anything or play games with people's feelings. It was simply family. A twisted kind of murderous family that each had their own baggage, but a family none the less.

And Will's bright eyes made it all worth it.

* * *

Kailani and Maritza were eating ice cream, whispering back and forth about Will and Hannibal's sudden change in relationship.

"I can't believe it," Maritza said. "You've done it. You brought them together."

"Not really," admitted the Polynesian. "I may have influenced their joining, but their in depth care and knowledge for each other really brought it out. I'm just good at manipulating the right moments. I'm sure they would have gotten where they are without my help, but I fear that it would have been through much more pain and bloodshed."

"Well I just hope that Graham doesn't just lay back and take it. Just because he's a little smaller and newer to these kinds of relationship, doesn't mean that he needs to submit. And besides," grinned the Latina, "it's be great if the asshole was bought down a few pegs and forced to take it."

Kailani nodded, before she realized something. "We're sitting here, basically hoping that Will owns Hannibal's ass."

"Si."

"This isn't normal."

"Normal is for losers."

* * *

Hannibal and Will looked over when the door to the office opened and in walked Kailani, holding a red rose. She was grinning madly as she started plucking the petals. Once near enough, she threw them, covering Will's hair and Hannibal's desk in them.

Hannibal reached up, plucking a petal from those brown curls and pressed it to his nose, inhaling deeply.

"So glad you've finally gotten it!" said the young woman. She then looked to Will, expectant. "Did he grovel?"

Will flushed, "Not so much as grovel, but he did get down on one knee and apologize."

Kailani clapped, "Good." She then fixed her attention on Hannibal, "Hurt him and I will castrate you and feed your decapitated penis to his dogs."

Will blinked, looking back and forth between the two. Kailani, with her baby bump just beginning to show, towering over Hannibal who sat calmly at his desk. Both were making intense eye contact, but Hannibal did finally nod and Kailani was suddenly cheerful once more.

"Great! Now, since Will is the last appointment of the evening, I was wondering if I could leave early. I got a date with Margot Verger."

Will's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I know. Her brother can't find out yet, but if he tries something, I'll break his arms... and maybe his legs. Really depends on how I'm feeling. So can I?"

Both looked to Hannibal, who was already nodding. "I hope… your evening is fruitful."

Kailani smirked, "You and me both. Thanks!"

She was halfway out the door when she turned back to say, "Mason will be coming in tomorrow by the way."

She left them alone and Will didn't even need to ask because Hannibal had caught his confusion and answered for him.

"Mason and Margot as both coming to see me now. Margot is much more tolerable and isn't rude. Mason however… is walking on thin ice."

"What did he do, or is he just rude?"

"Oh he is indeed rude, dear Will. But Margot has had some interesting things to say about him and I must admit that even I find them repulsive."

"Such as..?" Will asked.

Hannibal met his gaze, "I'm curious, Will. Should you dislike what I have to say, what will you do? Will you let it go? Will you deal with him yourself? Would you wish for me to deal with him for you? Present you with his heart perhaps?"

Hannibal was testing Will's boundaries. He wanted to see how far Will would go.

"It depends on what he did. If I asked you to give me his heart,  _would_  you do it?"

Hannibal's smile was devilish and all teeth. "Only if you give me the heart of someone else first, darling boy."

Will was quiet as he pondered his decision.

"Whose heart?" he finally asked.

Satisfaction gleamed in Hannibal's burgundy eyes and he shifted back in his chair. "I happen to know killer in Jack's most recent case. A young man by the name of Randall Tier, who suffers severe species dysphoria. I know where he works. He's a former client of mine."

"Do all of your clients end up dying or becoming killers?" Will asked, making note of things.

He and Margot had shared some whiskey and Hannibal had advised her to kill her brother. Franklyn had been killed by Hannibal. Will had gone through his metamorphosis because of Hannibal and was forever a changed man. And now this Randall Tier who apparently went off the deep end as well.

"Was I a game to you?" asked the profiler, realizing that each and every one of them had something that stood out about them.

Hannibal only looked minutely regretful. "At the time, yes. You have a rare form of empathy and a chance to study up on it presented itself and I most certainly wasn't going to lose the opportunity. However, I found myself astounded at how much of a learned man you are. How you perceived things. How you made a murder sound so poetic. I saw a chance in you. As I told Bedelia, I felt that I had found someone with whom I could be truly be friends with. Someone who actually would see me. And then I knew that killing you would have to absolutely be a last option, because reshaping you and bringing you into your own was so much better."

His hands folded on his lap, left leg crossed over his right. "Bedelia has always been shrewd. She was able to hit the nail directly in the center. It  _is_  nice when someone can see us, and even better when you give them a chance to scale your walls and they succeed and continue looking and coming back because they want to."

Will's heart fluttered just the slightest and his fingers brushed over the back of Hannibal's linked hands. "Tell me about Mason."

"He's a pedophile and a rapist among other things."

Will was suddenly angry and annoyed. He looked away to gather his calm once more, before meeting Hannibal's gaze. "Would you repudiate me… if I admitted that while I like to kill people, I don't need to do it often? That while the release and beauty of it is indeed arousing and even freeing in a sense, I don't think I'll make it a habit? At the most, I'd probably be a vigilante wannabe than a person who kills for no true reason. Would you... forsake me because of that?"

Well sculpted, manicured hands caught his doodling fingers and Will looked up, allowing Hannibal to see his evident worry and bashful embarrassment.

"William," said Hannibal, using Will's full name to make certain he knew this was serious. "I am ecstatic that you have finally accepted who you are. Who you were always meant to be. Society cannot keep you from yourself now. They can't harm you now, because I have you and I will not let you go."

He brought Will's hand to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on the knuckles. "So long as you stay by my side, reveling in the darkness with me, and even if you ever decide you tire of me, I will not push you away, dear Will."

"I don't think I'll ever push you away," said Will, knowing it was true. Not when Hannibal - the charming bastard that he was - was alive. Not when he called to Will like a siren. "I don't know if I can save myself from you... and I think I'm fine with that."

The smile Hannibal bestowed upon him was enough to make him kiss the blond. Gentle, reverent, soothing at it's best. When they parted, Will was smiling in return.

"How shall I handle this Randall Tier?"

Hannibal couldn't look more breathtaking than in that moment.

* * *

It turned out that Will did not have to find Randall Tier. Hannibal had already told Jack who the killer was and Jack had gone with Beverly to talk to him. Beverly called Will about an hour after he'd left Hannibal's office to tell him about Tier and that he seemed like a perfectly normal kid, but they couldn't be too sure.

Apparently, she was tasked with getting Will to agree to come and meet the man, especially since Jack had mentioned him and Hannibal during their talk.

So Will resigned himself to it, thinking that he'd be able to get a good feel on the kid.

It was when he was in the process of opening his front door, that he realized it was too quiet. In the middle of fucking nowhere where dogs liked to bark at everything that made noise, but there was nothing besides Will making any noise and the dogs were silent for some reason.

That never happened.

Will was weaponless at present and he only had his fists. Hopefully, they'd be enough.

The door opened with a low creak and the darkness inside the house beckoned. His eyes trailed to and fro, trying to make out any forms. He did notice though, that the dogs weren't anywhere to be seen and that it was very cold inside. There was a draft.

He strained to hear anything. Breathing, twitching, a pulse even. Nothing but a whisper of wind as it hit him in the face, meaning the back door or one of the windows was open.

Someone had gotten in and the dogs had hopefully had gotten out.

His steps were nearly as silent as everything around him. The screen door creaked closed. Will's eyes darted around as he ventured further into the house, grabbing the shotgun from under the lure desk

His was able to breathe easier once he was armed and he took sure steps toward the kitchen, stopping in the doorway at the sight that greeted him.

When he found the kid… he was going to butcher him slowly.

Six of his eight dogs, were strewn about his kitchen, parts of then scattered, their blood soaking the floor. He couldn't see Winston or Godiva among the mess and he hoped that maybe they had managed to flee.

The scratching of something against the hardwood told him that he was no longer alone. Whipping around, Will saw a figure blocking the front door. A makeshift animal suit covering its crouching body.

Randall Tier in the soon-to-be bloodied flesh.

Will cocked the gun and fired without any mercy, hitting the wannabe animal beneath the jaw. A grunt of pain reached his ears and Will discarded the gun, launching himself at his prey, intent of mutilating him in return.

* * *

Beverly Katz groaned when she saw that it was Will on her caller ID.

"Yeah?" she answered, tired as hell.

"I have Randall Tier," was all he said.

"Wait,  _what_?!"

"He broke into my house and mutilated my fucking dogs, so I mutilated his face. He's dead."

Shit.

She threw down her book and rose. "Stay there, Will. Is he in his suit?"

"The part I didn't break, yeah," he answered, voice monotone.

"Just... stay there."

She hung up, rushing from the room to make her way to Jack's office. Jack looked up form his paperwork as she entered.

"Randall Tier broke into Will's house and killed his dogs. He tried to attack Will and they fought. From what Will said, he'd dead."

"Fuck!"

Exactly.

* * *

** A/N: Another is done. **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm sorry about the dogs, but it had to be done for other things to be taken care of. T-T


	28. A Friend In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good news. Some fluff. Some cute.
> 
> Some 'oh shit' too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good friends console you good-heartedly. Best friends help you bury the body. ^-^

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Will called Hannibal right after he called Beverly. Hannibal answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"I killed Randall Tier," said Will, purposefully blank.

"What happened, Will?" Hannibal asked, sounding worried when Will's emotionless voice reached him.

"He was in my house. He killed my dogs."

There was silence on the other end of the line, but Will waited for Hannibal to ground him, because he really felt like butchering the dead body on the floor and needed to be calm by the time Jack came.

"I want you to tell me where you are."

"Home."

"Not that, Will. What time is it and where are you?"

Will's eyes closed and he took a deep breath. He then looked at his watch, "I'm in Wolf Trap Virginia, it's eleven forty-nine and my name is Will Graham."

"Good. Now take three deep breaths, but I want you to hold each for ten seconds."

Will did so.

"Good," Hannibal crooned. "I assume Jack is on the way?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to come to my home for the next few nights?"

Will didn't even have to think about his answer.

"Yes."

* * *

Will was waiting on the porch when the FBI arrived. He was staring blankly, ignoring the burning in his hand from where Randall had manage to slash him and he used that very same hand to reign punches on his foe. There was a gash on his other arm, from the teeth of the suit. Randall had fought hard.

The armed agents entered the silent house and for a moment, all was quiet and then lights came on and a noise of disgust came from within.

Beverly was by his side a moment later, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and just holding him. She knew how much his dogs had meant to him.

Will's statement was a mix of truth and fiction. He'd been backing away when Randall charged him from behind and he managed to maneuver the gun to shoot him. Randall persisted and Will lost control of the gun, having to fight against a metal structure on his own strength.

Basically, Will fully painted himself as the victim and as he had more wounds than Randall did, hand, arm, and face, whereas Randall's face was a little blotchy and his neck snapped. Other than than, the skull of his bone suit had been beaten away by Will, allowing Will to get to his head beneath it.

Beverly held him the entire time, which he was grateful for.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" she asked quietly.

"Hannibal said that I could come over."

Her lips pursed, "Even though…"

"Yeah."

"And you're… okay with it now?"

"I still believe it," admitted Will. "We've worked out our problems though and he apologized."

And Beverly seemed to accept that, though not too willingly. It seemed she finally believed what Will said, but it was too late to do anything and Will didn't want her snooping anymore.

When Beverly looked away, Will thought it was because she was trying to come to grips with his decision to allow Hannibal back into his life, but she nudged his shoulder insistently and pointed out across the snow. Will looked up and his breath stopped coming.

Winston stood between the trees meters ahead of them and dangling from his mouth was a small, brown puppy.

Will jumped to his feet, whistling and calling for them.

Winston came, slowly and carefully through the snow, depositing Godiva on the ground in front of him and barking once in greeting. Will fell upon them instantly, cradling Godiva's cold body close to his chest as he wrapped his free arm around Winston. They were okay. His family was still alive.

He'd never been more relieved.

* * *

Will called Kailani on his way to Hannibal's.

She was awake, though he wasn't surprised. She liked to stay up late on weekends and pregnancy kept her schedule wonky.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding like her mouth was full.

"Kailani, I have to stay at Hannibal's for a few days because a serial killer broke into my house and killed most of my dogs and tried to kill me."

There was a moment of dead air, before her voice came calm and clear over the line and she sounded pissed. "Did you kill the fucker?!"

"Yes," he admitted, feeling no regret. Only pleasure at the memory of debasing him so.

" _Good_."

"Winston managed to get he and Godiva away though, so I wanted to ask if you could watch them until I either find a doggy day care for them, or Hannibal lets them in his house."

"Sure. You on your way?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you then. And Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that stress relieving method we used? Consider that."

She hung up then, leaving him to think of reliving stress with sex, while at Hannibal's house.

She was so sly!

* * *

After dropping Winston and Godiva at Kailani's - who had pulled him into a tight hug of comfort - Will let himself into Hannibal's with his special key.

Hannibal was in the kitchen, mixing two cups of tea and handing one over. Will downed it instantly, caring not for the burn or the flavor.

The man was rushing a hand against his hair and placing a small kiss on Will's lips.

"It's not as bad as it could be," said Will with minute cheer. "Winston took Godiva and managed to hide. Kailani has them now."

"That is good. You still have your family."

Hannibal understood to a small degree and it was enough to calm Will.

Hannibal's eyes and fingers trailed down to the dried blood on Will's arms and hands. His eyes widened a bit and he walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a large first aid kit and a basin.

"I am pleased you you were the victor. Did you kill him with your hands?"

Will looked down at his bloodied knuckles which had gone numb. "I shot him in the chest first. I… I wanted him to be in pain. It wasn't a fatal shot, but it was enough to hurt and slow him down. Everything else was done… with my hands."

Hannibal led him to the basin which he'd filled with water, situating Will on a small chair and kneeling before him, cleaning his wound with a pure white cloth, staining it and ruining its purity.

"And how did you feel?"

"Righteous… among other things. It was… intimate."

"Vengeance is sweet, as they say. He tore apart your family and you reveled in tearing him apart in return."

"Yes. I had never felt so alive," admitted Will, staring at his hand now that Hannibal was wrapping it.

Hannibal the moved on to Will's arm, tsking and frowning. "I am grateful that this wasn't a deeper cut. Had it been a little larger or deeper, it could have hit the main vein. Fortunately for you, it does not require stitches."

Will was silent as Hannibal patched him up. It was better that way. His emotions were roiling and he didn't want to take his anger out on Hannibal.

"Don't go inside Will," cautioned Hannibal. "Don't flee from this."

Will scoffed, "Where would I go?"

"You have everywhere to go, but I'd like it if you stayed with me."

The brunet met the blond's gaze and held it, allowing Hannibal's strength to fill him. Allowing it to push away all negative feelings. "I'd like to stay with you too."

It was late, or early depending on who was to judge. When Hannibal had attended Will's wounds, he clasped Will's hand in his own and led him from the kitchen and to the stairs, grabbing Will's duffle bag along the way.

Will was not led to some guest bedroom. No, he could tell immediately that the large room he was brought to, with its odd fixtures and the samurai armor along the doorway, was Hannibal's. He did not voice his confusion however, simply allowing Hannibal to take the lead.

"There are spare towels in that cupboard," said the doctor, pointing to the first door. "The en suite is right beside it. Be careful not to get your bandages wet."

* * *

When Hannibal planned for Will's first deliberate kill, he had not thought it would be like this. He wanted Will to do it because he longed to, not out of necessity. But Randall had gotten to him first it seemed, and had taken Will's family with him. And so Will was forced to fight with vengeance and to protect himself. And not to see the beauty of freedom.

Will had done as expected but just couldn't fulfill the stipulations completely. Hannibal would let it go however, because Will had suffered loss in the process. In return, Hannibal would make certain that Mason Verger suffered, before offering his heart to Will. To appease his Will.

When Will came out of the bathroom in only a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt, Hannibal nearly lost his breath.

He guided Will to the bed, the younger man not questioning the fact that he and Hannibal were apparently sharing a room that evening. He simply allowed Hannibal to turn off the lights and join him under the covers, pulling him close in a comforting gesture.

Will was asleep in seconds and Hannibal was left to his memory palace, where he was constructing various methods to use on Mason to pay tribute to his Will.

It was be beautiful.

* * *

Kailani brought the dogs over to Hannibal's the next day. Winston did not rub himself all over the new place and Godiva lounged in Will's arms as he rubbed her tummy. Hannibal seemed surprised and ecstatic that his expensive furnishings weren't being destroyed or slobbered over.

Hannibal had invited her to dinner with he, Will, and Alana Bloom and Kailani was skeptical, but decided to join in to see how her boss was treating his  _not-so-beau who was totally his beau_  even if they hadn't started anything. Supposedly.

Hannibal returned about an hour later, with a pig. A live pig. Which he proceeded to slaughter and start cooking with his other planned dishes.

And then Hannibal told her she should invite Margot as well, she beamed, sending a text immediately.

Margot Verger would join their dinner party, making things less awkward.

Kailani didn't trust Alana Bloom. Former work together aside, she unnerved the Polynesian and Kailani just didn't like the threat she posed to Will's and Hannibal's growing and repairing relationship. Bloom had feelings for both men and seemed to feel that her opinion on everything aroudn them was most important. She pitied Will and wanted to help him, while wanting to get into his pants. And she worshiped Hannibal while wanting to get into his pants. No genuine love or anything. She's had numerous chances over the year and had missed all of them and would just have to deal with their growing affection for each other.

Margot arrived easily - she'd been going to Kailani's house already and knew where to go from there - and the women greeted each other with smiles and pecks on the cheek. Will simply stood by, smirking at them, but he didn't say anything.

Bloom showed up next and the four of them amused themselves with light conversation until the food was prepared to serve and Hannibal began their small but fanciful feast. The dinner cart was stationed not too far away for anyone who wanted more.

It was a nice affair, though a little awkward whenever Bloom asked Will or Hannibal a question. She was wary around Will, but was worried for Hannibal. Since Will had attempted to kill the man and accused him of murder, it was a logical feeling. But she seemed to be doing her best to tear apart whatever camaraderie they had festered in the past three and a half months, with convoluted nitpicking and psychoanalysis.

"Your relationship seems to have gone beyond that of doctor/patient," the woman had said.

Kailani ended up beating Will to the punch.

"Will and Dr. Lecter have never been in that type of relationship, because he was never legally Will's psychiatrist and Will was never legally his client. They merely had conversation based on Will's mental stability and should they breach a more personal sort of friendship, it wouldn't be against any laws."

Bloom looked contrite after that, but did not say anything more on the subject.

Will sent her a small smile across the table, which she returned, before giving Margot her full attention once more.

Only small things passed, though a little tidbit about Freddie Lounds sticking her nose where it didn't belong, had been raised. Apparently, she'd been finding a lot of moments to follow Alana around. She'd gotten Will and the store the former week. Hell, even Margot had received a visit because she was one of Hannibal's clients and had met Will Graham at his house for a drink once.

The fact that she knew the last bit had unnerved both Will and Margot and Kailani offered to sue her for all their sakes, but Alana insisted it wasn't that bad. Margot just shrugged and Hannibal and Will shared a dark look and Kailani just knew that Freddie Lounds wasn't going to be around much longer, and strangely enough, she was okay with that.

The rest of the evening passed in delicate calm.

* * *

Four days after the Randall incident, Will was supposed to return home, but the unexpected happened. His radiator blew and he couldn't drive. Kailani was kind enough to drive him home after he called a tow truck to get his car to the nearest shop where they'd have to keep it for a few days.

"Saturdays are free days," Kailani told him. "You'll be stranded for a few hours without a car so we can do some shopping,' she said as she drove carefully on the highway. The only thing she hated about Winter was the snow and how dangerous it was to speed with it around. Also she was pregnant and speeding wasn't conducive to proper child care.

So when they reached Quantico, Will was quick and thorough in his shopping, getting in and out within ten minutes. Kailani didn't feel like walking when her damn ankles were swelled so much and she didn't want to leave the dogs alone in the car. She was grateful that Will didn't like wasting time.

Kailani dropped Will off at home with Winston and Godiva and waved as she took off leaving him to himself.

* * *

It happened. He didn't mean for it at first, but then she was snooping around his house and had broken into his shed to try to get information on him.

Will had been annoyed. Rightfully so, since he had not given her permission to come into his property and snoop. She'd taken pictures of everything she saw too.

Will had suddenly had Freddie Lounds by the hair, the ginger struggling to get away. The next second he was sprayed in the face with something and had accidentally let her slip away.

As she ran, she'd dialed her phone and Will gave chase, plucking a crowbar off the wall as he went.

Freddie was fast, he'd give her that, but he wasn't slowed down by inconvenient footwear.

She'd gotten into the vehicle, but neglected to lock the doors and she fumbled with her keys in her haste to escape.

Will couldn't hear anything but his own breathing. He was calm and his breathing barely rose above normal. He raised his arm and smashed the bar into the window, making her scream.

He acted on instinct, reaching through the messy gap and latching into her struggling form. Will hauled her out, kicking and screaming all the way, dragging her across the snowy ground and jerking harshly at her left arm, popping it out of socket.

She thrashed still, though her one arm ceased movement.

She was a fighter and Will wasn't alarmed in the least. No one would hear the screams. He lived in the middle of nowhere after all.

With no pity, Will threw her down and lunged for the crowbar, aiming high and having no guilt and the first swing connected with her skull, downing her immediately. He struck again and again and again and again, the adrenaline from the chase and the capture fueling him.

Was this what killing Randall was supposed to feel like?

God, he felt powerful in that moment. In control.  _He_  called the shots, or hits really, since the situation called for a different metaphor.

Only when his high receded and his movements slowed, did he realized that he'd bashed her skull in. Freddie's blank stare was focused on the sky and she was no longer moving, much like Randall, but her death was more satisfying.

Remembering that she had tried to make a call, Will slipped on over to her Jeep and extricated the glass covered phone, stopping the call that was in progress to none other than Jack Crawford. Will removed the back of the phone, taking the card and the chip, snapping the first and intent on crushing the second with the sledgehammer in the shed.

And now Will could take in the mess he made and cursed to himself.

How the hell was he going to cover this up without a car?

_Wait!_

He pulled out his own phone and placed a call.

" _Hello_?" Kailani answered.

"Can you come back here? I need help."

" _What happened_?" she asked and he could hear the fierce screeching of tires in the background.

"I got another visitor and I might have done something."

"Shit," was all she said in return.

* * *

Hannibal was extremely unhappy. He went through all that trouble to visit Ms. Lounds and she wasn't even in.

How rude.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	29. Garbage Disposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny shit. Kailani and Will hide a body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are friends for?

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta,**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"What the fuck happened?" Kailani demanded when she got out of her Navigator.

There was a Jeep parked not too far off and Will was staring down at a red bundle on the ground. That red bundle turned out to be Freddie Lounds, and she looked like shit.

"Oh," she managed to say.

"I think she managed to leave a message on Jack's phone while it happened, though nothing but screaming. I smashed it all up with a sledgehammer while waiting for you."

He held up a ziplock bag filled with broken plastic.

"How are we doing this?" Kailani asked, already dreading the answer.

"I don't know, that's why I called you. I have no car and I need someone to help me!"

"Why are you panicking, isn't this what you and Hannibal live for?!"

"It was the first time that I didn't have to do it out of necessity. This was just… she was snooping... and I decided to kill her. End of story."

"Yep," agreed Kailani. "It was  _that_  simple. Murder Virginity gone in seconds."

Taking a whiff in Will's direction, she groaned, "You smell like flowers. You smell like her. You're going to need to shower and everything!"

While Will was trying to deny that, Kailani was already planning further. Will had a rather small waist and Freddie's clothes weren't too destroyed.

"Will, you are going to put on her clothes and cut off most of her hair. You are then going to glue it to the underside of her hat there, and you are going to drive her car back to Quantico where you will drop it off somewhere where no one will notice it. I will pick you up a block away and bring you back here."

"What? Bu-"

"No buts! You decided to do this and you need to get rid of the evidence! You'll have to shave, it's the only way and luckily for you, there is an opera tonight and should we get questioned I'll just say you're joining me again and that since your car is fucked up, I came to get you."

Will was already looking resigned, but he nodded.

"Let's cut her hair first. Are you going to bury her or burn her or what?"

The man ran a hand over his face, "I… kind of wanted to surprise Hannibal."

"A Murder Gift to your Murder Husband or something?"

He shot her a petulant look and she merely stared.

"Yes, I guess. I wanted to give him her lungs."

"Doesn't the Ripper usually take lungs, kidneys, livers, and hearts?"

"We could add those too."

"And burn the rest I guess. Or feed it to Winston."

Will gasped, "I am  _not_  feeding my dog, people!"

"If Hannibal watched them while you were indisposed or away, are you sure they haven't already? Besides, dogs are carnivores and it'll get rid of evidence."

"Fine! Just… fine."

"Where are you disassembling her anyway?"

"I'm getting a garbage bag, saran wrap, and a fishing knife, I'll be back."

"Good, let's do this quickly. It's colder than a witch's tit out here!"

* * *

So, Will managed to remove the organs though because neither had a bone saw, he had to cut out the lower half of her torso and treat her like a turkey that was about to be stuffed. Luckily, since they had removed the skin from her ribcage(and their hands and arms were firmly wrapped in saran wrap to protect against evidence) Kailani was able to lead him on where to cut.

"And then cut that thick thingy."

"Which one, they're both thick?"

"Both, I guess. I didn't care for Chemistry!"

"This is Biology."

"Oh. Well I didn't care for that either. All I know is that something is called the Aorta and another an Atrium and I don't even know where they are!"

"The Aorta looks like a cane."

"The red thing with the three little things coming out of the top?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, you need to cut those three little red things off now."

"Got it."

And basically it went like that.

* * *

Will was clean and shaved and Kailani had already glued the hair to the beanie. Will very reluctantly put on Freddie's clothes, the blood on the wintery jacket having been washed off.

Kailani was wearing Will's gloves as she situated the red hair.

"I can't even pull the coat closed," he whined.

"That's fine. Someone just needs to see you dressed the same and her hair is distinctive. Do you know of any stores that have two entrances or exits or something? Preferably where you can remove the hair and coat where no one sees while leaving?"

"Yeah. There's a bathroom in the back of the store and you actually have to go past the working area where they unload the merchandise. There's an employee exit beside it. I don't like public restrooms though."

"Well too bad, when you off people, you have to cover your tracks. Put this lipstick on."

" _What_?!"

* * *

Once they disposed of the Jeep and Kailani meticulously went through his head to get rid of stray red hairs, she forced him to go shower again because he smelled like flowers and he shouldn't, especially when her own perfume was citrus.

"Dress in your best suit. Might as well go to the damn opera anyway, just because we can."

He groaned, because the opera was boring!

"Alibi, dude! Hurry up! I have to go home and get ready too you know!"

"Fine!"

He used the new cologne that Hannibal bought him, smiling a little.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, your Murder Husband has great taste, can we go now?"

And so they set off for Baltimore, with a large, red box in the back seat that was full of Freddie Lounds' bones and whatever meat they couldn't feed to Winston or cut off and burn. Hiding it was a doggie bed bought at the local pet shop. There was also a bag of fresh groceries that Will had purchased, along with some just acquired ingredients.

"So, you're dating-"

"Not really!"

"-and you have a daughter-"

"Surrogate!"

"-and you're bringing him his favorite meat. I'd say this is a proposal."

Will sniffed, but didn't comment further.

While passing through Quantico, Will got that call that both had been waiting for. Asking him to come into the building because he was needed.

Conveniently, they were only a few minutes on the highway so Will was able to chuck the bag containing Freddie's broken phone out the window while Kailani did a U-Turn and cut through the grass that divided the two sides of the highway.

"That was illegal," he pointed out, earning a glare.

"Do I even  _need_  to point out your illegal deeds today?"

"Point taken."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Don't do any talking until I've spoken," warned Kailani. "He'll want to know why I'm with you, so this works in my favor. We're planning to join Hannibal for dinner and then the three of us were going to the opera tonight. We're seeing a German performance, which is rare for Baltimore."

Alana Bloom was at the door to sign them into the building. Both clipped their visitor passes to their collars and followed after her. She only showed small confusion at Kailani's presence.

Inside Jack Crawford's office, they found Hannibal and the main man himself, who had no problem asking why Kailani was there.

"I'm his ride."

"What?"

"The radiator on his car blew this afternoon and he needed to go shopping and bring his dogs home, so I took him shopping, we brought the dogs back, and then I was going to bring him back to Baltimore because we're joining Hannibal for an early dinner and then we're all going to the opera. After that, I'm to drop him off at the shop where he'll get his car and go home."

Hannibal was looking Will over - though discreetly - and he looked pleased. He also wasn't fazed by the lie that Kailani told and merely nodded in agreement.

Jack gave a slow nod and pulled out his cellphone where he proceeded to play the message of Freddie Lounds screaming to death.

"Freddie Lounds left me that message three hours ago. Her cell signal is dead now. The call was traced to the nearest phone tower… six miles outside of Wolf Trap Virginia. We have her on security cameras filling her car up at a gas station and then about an hour later, walking around Quantico taking pictures with her camera. Her car was found parked at the local Wegmans, but she is nowhere to be seen.

I need confirmation of where you were."

Kailani was already pulling her McDonald's receipt from her purse, as she'd gone to get some after leaving Will and had to come all the way back to help him.

"Date and time on the receipt when we got McDonald's. Will give him the receipt from the store, you shoved it in your wallet."

Being paranoid had its advantages sometimes.

And it was those two receipts that put Will in the clear.

"Surely, Freddie Lounds has more enemies than Will," Hannibal said, turning the attention from the brunet and brunette.

"Not in Wolf Trap or Quantico."

* * *

Out in the parking lot, Kailani, Will, and Hannibal made their way to their vehicles. Kailani turned to Will and asked, "Would you like to go back with him or stay with me?"

"Will you be… joining us for dinner?" Hannibal asked.

"No," she snorted. "Will, come and get your 'groceries'."

Will took the large bag from her back seat and leaned into Kailani, "What about the  _dog bed_?"

Being a key replacement for 'skeleton' and the dog bed was covering it just in case.

"I don't know. Should I just dump it off somewhere?"

"There is a landfill not too far from here."

"Or we can go out to the beach and bury it tomorrow."

"Or that," he agreed.

"Alright. Go to your man, he may get jealous if we lean too close to each other."

She sent a playful wink before getting in and pulling away.

* * *

Will was unloading his bag of groceries. "I provide the ingredients and you... tell me what we should do with them."

Hannibal was grinning, pleased that Will was joining him for dinner - though it was a bit unexpected - but that was okay. He'd been annoyed when Freddie didn't show up, but now she was missing, conveniently outside of Will's territory and he could extrapolate from what he knew of Will. And Will was with him instead.

"What's the meat?" the doctor asked, curious if Will would admit to it.

He slid the small cooler across the counter. "What do you think."

Hannibal took care in opening it and allowed his eyebrows to ascend because he couldn't have asked for a better collection of gifts.

Inside rested a human heart, two kidneys, two lungs, and a liver.

Still, Hannibal played along and took a deep whiff, "Veal?" But Freddie was most certainly not worthy of such status, so he amended his rhetorical question with, "Pork, perhaps." He was playful, enjoying the little game between them.

Will gave a small smile and said, "She was a slim and delicate pig."

Hannibal could barely contain his excitement. Will had done it! He'd done what Hannibal had planned to do! He was so proud!

"I'll make you Lomo Saltado. We'll make it together."

Hannibal removed his suit coat and rolled his sleeves up. He removed the lungs from the cooler and placed them on the counter. He then put the cooler in the refrigerator to keep the meat from spoiling.

Grabbing a knife from the block, he handed it to Will and said, "Will you chop the ginger?"

Will snorted obscenely and giggled a little, before accepting the request and asking, "Do you have a cutting board?"

And so Will sliced the lungs into perfect, one inch thick slices and Hannibal couldn't have been more aroused than in that moment.

"Honestly," said Will, "I don't know how you haven't been caught yet when your damn puns are practically a confession."

* * *

They ended up going to the opera, Kailani tagging along just to keep up appearances.

"How was the ginger?" she asked when she sat beside them in the auditorium?

Hannibal was wide eyed and Will simply smirked.

"Pretty okay, but apparently fear taints the meat, so it was a little acidic."

"The meat was bitter about being dead?" she laughed.

"That's what I said."

She hummed, smirking at Hannibal's stare. Will was simply amused.

"Well, so long as you're happy."

* * *

Kailani and Will buried the box and its contents the next morning. The beach was the best place to do it as the sand wasn't something that people just decided to dig in. It could be years before anyone found the parts. Will had dealt with a human totem pole and the people buried around it had been missing for years and no one found them. It was for the best. And the only reason they were found was because the old man wanted them to be.

Kailani then went to work where she had to deal with Mason Verger. He was a creep and he literally brought guards wherever he went.

The guard would sit in the waiting room, cracking his knuckles obscenely every five minutes. One whole hour was hell on earth. If Hannibal decided that he wanted to kill Mason as well, Kailani would have no problem with it. Not that she really cared if he killed people or not. It was just she was kind of hoping that he didn't like Mason and decided that he'd make a good meal.

When the man was gone, Kailani barged into her boss' office, ready to rant, but was stopped by the hand Hannibal had raised to silence her.

"I already know how you feel," he told her. "I am working on it."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kailani asked, "Can you work on it a bit faster maybe?"

"At the most, Mason will have two more sessions."

"Thank you."

"I'm doing it for Will."

"And I happen to benefit from it, so thanks."

Hannibal placed his sketch in his desk drawer and stood, buttoning his suit as he did so. "As we have no more clients today, it is safe to depart early."

Kailani grinned, "Thanks! I'm going to meet Margot so this just makes everything better!"

"Should we expect a happy announcement some time in the future?"

"I'm twenty-three, Dr. Lecter. I'm not ready for marriage any time soon."

"I was merely wondering. You seem to have hit it off with her. Though I wonder, can you love her even though you still love Yvonne?"

Kailani's smile dimmed slightly. "I love Yvonne. I want her to be healthy and safe. But sometimes when you love someone, you need to do what's best for them. I may love her, but her mental well being is better without me around. And while I love her, I don't want her back when she is ill.

Besides, a human's capability for feeling is in depth and we are capable of vast amounts of love. Various kinds for different people. I can learn to love Margot just as much if not more. Whether I'll be  _in love_  is yet to be seen."

She left them, letting him think it through.

* * *

Hannibal invited Will over for dinner once again and as a surprise, he had brought Abigail down from the shore.

"You won't have to hide forever," Will promised, thinking back to a small discussion he and Kailani had had when he'd stayed with her for a few weeks.

He'd won a lot of money off Kade Prurnell and had opened a separate account under a different name, in order to save it. Kailani had told him that she had two different savings accounts just in case and that he should do something similar as well.

If there ever came a time to flee, he'd be able to taken his funds with him. So should he and Hannibal have to leave at any time in the near future, Abigail could come with them.

"I know," she smiled. "It's not bad or anything. I can wait."

They both looked up as Hannibal entered, carrying a large platter that held a cast iron skillet. In the skillet, were three, small birds. Ortolans, burning.

"Three life sentences in a pan before me."

Hannibal's lips quirked, "A right of passage, I should think. The recipe calls for the Ortolan Bunting to be drowned in Armagnac then roasted, and consumed whole in a single mouthful."

Hannibal's voice made eating sound like a sexual act and Will looked away for a second to regain his bearings. "A rarity that takes effort to find among the masses of everyday dwellers, which then must be marinated and that roasted, until it is consumed whole. Tell me, Hannibal. Do you plan to consume me as well?"

Abigail giggled. "So you finally got together then?"

The two men shared a smile.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	30. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kailani/Margot/Alana. Not necessarily relationship but Alana is still the surrogate.
> 
> There is sex at the end! About the sex though, I wanted it to be raunchier but as it was their first time as a couple and Will's first with a man, I felt that what I wrote was better.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"I don't get why you both bother even keeping the pretense of a doctor/client relationship. You're a couple and there is nothing wrong with your partner visiting you at work."

Hannibal and Will shared a look. Kailani was simply standing in front of Hannibal's desk, where Hannibal was seated. Will was ever so casually perched on the desk itself, at Hannibal's right.

"A visit usually pertains to a few moments of one's time. This way, Will can visit me for an hour or more in a row," explained Hannibal.

"Aw," she cooed.

Will sighed in exasperation, much to Hannibal's growing amusement.

A cell phone rang suddenly and both Kailani and Will grabbed for theirs. Hannibal knew it wasn't his, as he only had classical music set for his ringtones.

The sound was coming from Kailani's phone.

She turned away, answering it calmly.

"Margot? What happened? And they believed him? Fuck! I'll be there soon."

She ended the call and took a deep breath, exhaling just as slowly. She then turned to face then, her entire being screaming anger.

"Mason Verger knew that his sister was contemplating artificial insemination. She's been wanting to do it for a while. If she has a child, who is of Verger blood, they'll automatically be the heir and, according to the contract their father drew up, Margot would be able to act as Head on their behalf until they are of age. If Mason had a child and he died, she'd be the primary caregiver and would be able to be Head that way until they come of age. She cannot be the Head of the family any other way.

Mason hired some people to crash into her car two days ago. One was a doctor. The doctor proceeded to use her injuries as an excuse to perform surgery and instead of actually helping her, she removed Margot's womb."

Hannibal made note of how Will's hands clutched at the desk. Perhaps, he had underestimated the lengths Mason would go to in order to keep control of his sister.

Terribly rude.

"I know you're planning to kill him," said Kailani without remorse. "And I know that even when in pain the body can be stimulated to orgasm, so I'd like to ask if you can possibly get me some of his semen before you off him? Otherwise, Margot with still be under someone's control and none of her other family members are so pleasant either. As the aunt of the child, whose father is dead, she could take custody of them and still remain as acting Head.

We'll find a surrogate just fine. I can't do it because I am not getting pregnant again. These cravings are a pain. I ate a damn tartar sauce and peanut butter sandwich on rye yesterday.

Just… please?"

Will nudged Hannibal with his elbow and sent him a very telling look. The doctor sighed, "I happen to know several ways to stimulate the body with a cattle prod. As an act of gratitude for standing by Will and doing your best for him when no one else could seem to, I will do this. Now go to your lover."

Kailani beamed, "Thanks… Hannibal."

She departed then, leaving both men in stunned silence. She'd never referred to him by name when speaking directly to him before.

Will waited a moment, before saying, "I hope you make it fucking hurt."

The blond hummed, "Perhaps you'd like to join in?"

"I think I would."

Will's blood-lust was arousing.

* * *

Kailani was surprised to find Alana Bloom sitting in Margot's room at the hospital. The woman was sitting beside Margot's bed, speaking in low tones.

Margot's eyes brightened when she saw Kailani and Alana's own eyes bulged.

"I only woke up a few hours ago. I was unconscious for a while," she explained as the Polynesian sat carefully, mindful of her growing belly.

"I… I should have expected that he'd go this far to control me. He won."

Margot sounded so broken. Kailani placed a comforting hand on the one clutching the white sheet. "Your brother will get his… and you'll get what you want."

"How? It's not like I now anyone who'll d-"

Margot's eyes bulged and she looked at Kailani in such a way, that her question was conveyed easily.

"Wait!" interrupted Alana Bloom. "Are you saying your brother had this done to you?"

"There's a clause in the family contract that says if Margot gets pregnant with a child before Mason has a child, she'll be able to become Head of the family until the child is old enough. Mason was simply getting rid of the competition," Kailani explained, sneer more prominent on her face.

"Shouldn't you tell the police?"

Margot scoffed, "He's got eyes and ears. No one else in the family will do anything. They know what he does, but they stay quiet, afraid he'll turn it on them and then cut them off."

Alana was not an idiot, despite how much Kailani didn't like her. She pieced it together rather quickly and turned to Kailani, a picture of utter terror. "Someone you know is going to kill him?" she whispered.

"Child molester, rapist, and added onto that, he stole his sister's womb to keep her in line. I don't give a fuck if he's killed. Since the cops won't be able to do anything without a warrant and there is no cause for one to be given, other things must be taken into account."

"So you just set someone on him?!"

Kailani laughed dryly, no humor in her voice at all. "They were already planning to kill him for a myriad of purposes. I simply requested a semen sample before the deed is done. Should we get a surrogate to have the child and Mason disappears before it is born, Margot will be able to take over as Head thanks to being their aunt. She'll raise them right."

Alana's jaw was stiff as she looked between Margot, who was crying quietly, and Kailani, who was looking severe.

"Does it matter who the surrogate is?" she finally asked.

"No," said Margot. "I just… I want a baby of my own. And I don't care how I get them."

"Then I'll do it."

Both the patient and her girlfriend gaped at the other woman. Kailani was most shocked because she knew that Alana was a very by-the-rules kind of person.

"Pardon?"

"Maybe my morals are twisted, but I want to do it. Mason Verger is… not a good person."

"Neither am I," said Kailani.

"Have you killed anyone?" rejoined Alana.

"No, but I've thought of it."

"I have as well. But even in my worst moments, I will never be as bad as Mason Verger and I am proud of that fact. So yes, I will do it. I don't care who kills him. I don't want to know who did it, though I can make a strong guess. Just let me help in my way and I'll leave the rest to you."

Margot gripped Alana's hand tightly and murmured a low, 'thank you'.

And for the first time in the last year, Kailani felt her unease around Alana Bloom, disappear.

* * *

Will was minding his own business when he saw a car he didn't recognize, pulling up in front of Hannibal's office. Not even an hour after Kailani had gone. Men approached the building, looking like they meant business.

"Hannibal… a bunch of men are coming," he called out.

Hannibal didn't move from his sketching. He simply continued. "It seems Mason has made his move already. We'll just have to surprise him."

Burgundy met ice blue and both nodded. Will slipped form the room and into the bathroom in the waiting room. As he and Hannibal had come to the office together, his car wasn't parked and no one would suspect him to be there. Kailani had that bat still under her desk. Hannibal could take more than one opponent if necessary, but Will wouldn't leave him to fight alone.

There was some murmuring in Italian. Will had always hated it when people felt the need to speak in another language so he couldn't understand them. But if he were to suddenly spout off French, he was being the asshole, right?

Quietly, he slipped back to the waiting room, where the sound of screams and thuds reached him. Reaching below the desk, he grabbed the aluminium bat and held it firmly, slipping through the open door, noting that one man was down, another was bleeding out and Hannibal was crouched on the floor in front of another, whose back was to Will.

Will closed the distance in five steps and swung, hitting the Italian in the head as hard as he could. The man sank to the floor in a heap.

Hannibal's body shook as he tried to get to his feet.

Reluctantly placing the weapon down, Will reached for him, helping him to his feet, though taking most of his weight.

"He had... a taser," gasped the older man.

That explained it.

"One the… effects have worn off… I think we should pay Mason a visit."

"I agree. He's been so terribly rude."

* * *

Mason Verger hadn't expected for Hannibal and Will to step out of his fancy car when it drove up the the Verger Estate. The moment the man's eyes landed on them, he panicked understandably and began screaming for guards.

Hannibal took his assailants like a man who had experience. He twirled around them, forcing them to attack each other and not getting a speck of blood on his murder suit. Five men dead and Hannibal simply stood to the side, smiling in satisfaction.

Will's execution was much more messy as he hadn't the experience his partner did. However, as Hannibal was kind enough to lend one of his own suits for the job, he wasn't leaving traces of himself behind thankfully, but the body of the suit was splattered in blood from him digging his knife into the flesh of his attackers and ripping the metal free.

Hannibal looked on in pride at what Will had become. He looked so natural in this setting, surrounded by his dying enemies and covered in their blood. So much more intimate and satisfying than a gun was.

The two men faced their host, wearing smiles that could only spell the worst type of news.

Mason Verger screamed so beautifully that evening.

* * *

"I didn't know you could do all those things with a cattle prod," Will commented as they rested in Hannibal's living room.

Said man was smiling over his glass of wine. "I intend to show you a great many things in the coming years, Will."

Hannibal obviously intended for them to be together for a long time and Will really liked that idea.

"How did cutting off Mason's genitalia make you feel?"

"Powerful… vengeful… good. But you did say that doing bad things to bad people would make anyone feel good." Will pointed out, remembering how well Mason had screamed. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. He'd liked it much more than simple satisfaction. Pure pleasure and then joy at the pride on Hannibal's face.

Hannibal placed his glass aside and stood. He did not button his suit-coat though. Instead, he removed it, casting it aside and approaching Will's seated position a few feet away.

At Hannibal's insistence, Will allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and into a very light, feathery kiss. Hannibal was also so delicate when it came to Will. He kissed carefully and didn't not wander even though Will wouldn't mind. Even after a month, Hannibal had yet to instigate further touches beyond a kiss or an embrace.

Will wondered if maybe he was the one who should do it instead.

While Hannibal's hands remained respectfully on Will's waist, Will swallowed his trepidation and boldly gripped Hannibal's ass through his finely tailored slacks.

With a moan that was far too inhuman to remain subtle, Hannibal's hands slid down, reaching under Will and lifting him. Will was forced to wrap himself around Hannibal in order to stay upright and he was amazed at how strong the older man was. Probably from lifting all that dead weight for so long.

The thought made him flush.

Hannibal had him pinned against the door of the living room within seconds, jarring them both apart.

"Are you sure you want this, Will?"

Hannibal's voice was rough and Will was pleased that he was hearing it. Him and not someone else. Like Alana, who had been subtly making moves on Hannibal for the last three months and failing, thankfully. Will was privileged to see and hear Hannibal at his most vulnerable. Walls completely down. It was hot.

" _Yes_ ," he answered. "I'm just… I've never made it this far with a man," he admitted, flushing in embarrassment.

Hannibal didn't seem too put out by the fact. His eyes dilated immediately. "So then," he began, voice even more guttural than before, making his accent thick and heavy. "I am to be the first to penetrate your body? Or would you wish to have mine?"

"I'm not… I don't know what to do if I were to… with you," stammered Will, because while he knew the basics of male on male couplings, he didn't know how to go about sex with a man.

"If it isn't too presumptuous," Hannibal murmured into Will's ear, "I'd like to take you this night and we can explore each other at a later date in time."

"Yes!" Will moaned, liking the idea of Hannibal being in control and leading him. He'd been doing a swell enough job so far as he grinded against Will, pushing him against the door.

Hannibal claimed his lips again and pulled away from the door, carrying Will from the room and up the stairs to the bed they'd shared several times, though not quite like this.

* * *

Hannibal had not planned for this form the beginning. In fact, his original plan had been different. But then it had all changed with a slight bit of manipulation from Kailani to aid it along the way. But when Hannibal reconfigured his plan, this had been an option that he had sorely hoped for and lo' and behold, it was happening.

His Will, so delicate and confused, had finally relinquished his body to Hannibal. His mind had been held captive for months and his heart was given not too long after that, but now Hannibal had all of him.

Hannibal was extremely grateful for his good fortune. Bedelia had been right those many months ago. It  _was_  nice to have someone see you for who you are and to still like you. To see them scale your walls of protection and join you behind them… willingly.

Hannibal pressed his Will into the mattress, hands working double time to remove their clothing with efficient methods. Will gave himself over to Hannibal's whims and the doctor moved his mouth over the other man's pulse point, sucking on the thudding pulse beneath his lips.

He'd bitten a man's throat out once and while he wanted to bite Will's throat to lay visible claim to him, he would never do such a thing to his beloved.

Will arched against him, moaning out, "You suave bastard!"

"How rude," purred the blond.

" _Please_!" Will gasped.

Hannibal traced a finely manicured nail down Will's weeping erection, enjoying the full body shiver he received for his efforts.

"I'll need to fetch the lubrication, dear Will."

"Then do it and get back here!"

For someone who had never lain with another man, Will was a demanding little thing. Hannibal found that he liked it very much. From Will though. He'd once bedded a young woman who had tried to be demanding and instead, he simply took her rude actions for what they were and hunted her down a month later.

But for Will, Hannibal adored his little sparks of dominance.

Lubricant in hand, Hannibal returned to his lover, enjoying the sight of Will lying on his bed, Egyptian Cotton caressing his flushed skin.

Popping the lid, he deposited a generous amount of blue liquid into his palm and carefully traced Will's hole. It twitched and he pressed in just a bit, relishing the hiss it bought forth.

One perfectly lubed finger slid in fully, twisting inside and rubbing against the warm walls. Will adjusted his hips and lifted his legs further, allowing Hannibal to penetrate him deeper, the blond holding the limbs further apart with his free hand and his shoulder.

Another finger joined in exploration, slowly splitting Will apart, opening him up for something much larger than two fingers. Though Hannibal knew no amount of preparation during a first time would fully prepare someone, he loved the fact that Will seemed to like a little bit of pain, preferring when Hannibal nibbled on his lips and neck. So Will wouldn't find the slow burn to be too bad.

"Hannibal, hurry."

Will was sweating, his curls plastered to his face. Hannibal remembered a time where he thought Will's stubble was annoying, but now he found it charming and oh so Will. His Will.

A third finger, spreading in motion with the other two before Hannibal situated himself and with precision and well timing, filled Will with the most intimate part of himself. His hand wrapping around Will's arousal to stroke him to completion.

And Hannibal took Will slowly, reverently. That evening bore witness to the heights of pleasure that could be reached by two beings so in sync with each other that it was impossible to know where one began and the other ended.

And it was perfection.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	31. This is the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END! Kailani kicks ass! HUmor. Shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is implied that everyone moves to Tahiti. I'll leave it to all of you to decide.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Kailani accepted the vial of white fluid delicately and then wrapped her arms around Hannibal for the first time in the year and a half they'd known each other. "Thank you."

"I hope you can find a surrogate mother," Will said, bringing them apart.

"We did. You'll never guess who."

Will was silent for a moment, before shrugging, "We both don't have that many people in our lives so I can't even think."

"Alana Bloom."

Both men stared at her in a mix of confusion and horror.

"She knows about Mason and decided that because she's morally better than him, it's okay to let someone kill him and not tell the cops. She doesn't want to know who did it, but she has an idea. She volunteered to carry the heir."

"Are you sure it's fine… to let her stay by herself?" Will asked, looking worried.

"Well, there's always a risk, but she was all for his death when she learned of the things he did. It's a physical reaction to want the people who have done what we consider to be wrong, to suffer. Her morals are rather straight for the most part but she has that little bit of darkness inside and it's showing currently."

"You think you know someone," commented Will.

"I know."

* * *

A few weeks later, when the snow had finally melted and things were beginning to resemble Spring, the news of Alana Bloom's pregnancy was announced and Margot was able to take control of the Verger Estate and all included as the clauses of the contract had been met. Mason Verger was missing currently. Basically, Hannibal and Will had taken his body to a separate location to freeze until he needed to be found.

With him out of the way and then confirmed as dead, Margot was able to take control of her family and promptly removed every other person from the contract. If they had allowed her brother's despicable acts to continue for years, she wasn't going to give them what they wanted. This resulted in many angered people, but she didn't care.

Kailani was entering into her sixth month of pregnancy and her stomach was obviously showing. An ultrasound had revealed that she was having twins, so she was preparing for a lot of children.

Margot was already planning to have her moved to the Verger Estate, deciding that they should be together more often. Kailani had no problem with that.

It came in early April, the idea.

Alana Bloom had joined them for dinner and revealed that there was a new agent who had taken Kade Prurnell's place. He was a hard ass and very rude and he was looking into Will and Hannibal a bit too often, dragging Jack away from important meetings and such to discuss secret things.

And Kailani worried for the first time, that her boys would get caught. If one or the other was put away, the other wouldn't be able to do much if they weren't legally a couple. So she got an idea and thanked her lucky stars she was good at sketching still life.

"A priest?" Margot had asked.

"Yeah, or a celebrant of some sort. Someone who can be convinced to lie on a marriage license."

"Why?"

"I'm going to get my boss and my friend married for future purposes. I'll forge their signatures if you sign your name as a witness with me."

Margot gaped for the better part of a minute, before nodding carefully. "I owe both a lot, so sure. I also know that the family has many people that we've hired previously for their work. I'm sure we can get something done."

Kailani kissed her girlfriend then. "Thanks."

* * *

Kailani warned both Hannibal and Will a few days later.

"You both need to watch yourselves," she said, barging into the office, interrupting a heavy makeout sessions.

Will coughed and pulled away and Hannibal was looking contrite.

"Don't glare at me, I'm helping you! Alana Bloom told me about Kade Prurnell's replacement and he's been secreting Jack Crawford and sometimes Alana away and talking about you two constantly. Looking into your pasts and any info on you. Sending people to photograph you."

Hannibal straightened immediately and he sent Will a look.

"You can't kill him," Kailani said. "It'll be suspicious. And should he give enough evidence to the general for a warrant, he'll get it."

Will let out an expletive.

"I think… it is time to move on." Hannibal finally said, casting a nostalgic look around the room.

"What? As in leave America?" asked Will, sounding bewildered.

"Exactly. Let's not give them a chance to take us."

Will frowned, turning away.

"What is the matter, Will?"

"I… I kind of want us to take care of Jack."

Kailani's brows shot up and Hannibal looked the happiest she had ever seen him.

"Give him closure? Allow him to finally discover the Ripper?"

"Yes. And then we can leave."

Hannibal stood from his desk. "Then I shall extend an invitation to him for dinner this Friday."

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Margot sang, handing Kailani a small box wrapped in blue and white paper.

"I didn't even tell you when it was."

"I looked at your birth certificate."

"Cheeky minx."

Inside was a vial of floral perfume and it smelled really good. Familiar in a sense, though she couldn't place where.

"Thank you, Margot."

* * *

"You should get a different car. A rental. They won't know you have it and you'll be able to get to the airport unnoticed," Kailani explained as she and Will shopped for items that he and Hannibal would need.

Will was taking his dogs with them. He just needed good carriers for them.

"As Abigail is coming with you, I think it'll be fitting to have the family go on a permanent vacation. I'll set you up somewhere nice in Paris."

"Why are you being so supportive of us?" Will finally asked. "You're having my children but you act as if my leaving doesn't matter in that."

She smirked, "I don't need you to help me raise my children, Will. Besides, Margot is ready to help any way she can. We made a simple mistake and I'm not letting that come between you and Hannibal. If you want to send a card every now and then, do so. But my children will have three mothers who care for them and I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

Will was quiet, letting her continue to grab at things.

"Now help me. What color would look best on all three of you?"

* * *

Will and Kailani spent so much time together, Hannibal's practice having closed up for good though it wasn't mentioned publically yet, giving her time to help him plan for their departure. Of course Hannibal was getting rid of evidence and all of his notes. He didn't want any of his former clients suffering the FBI's scrutiny.

Will hadn't seen Hannibal in four days and while it was hell, he consoled himself that they had a lone dinner that evening.

"What time is your dinner with Crawford?" asked Kailani.

"Seven thirty."

"So the nearest airport is about two miles from Hannibal's home. So a nine o'clock flight to Paris would be good. Alright. Pick me up before you leave, so I'll have everything you need, dogs included. Margot will send a car for me at the end of the street at eight."

Overcome by emotion, Will hugged the tall woman, thanking her for all of her help.

"It's what friends do. Besides, I want you to be happy."

* * *

Hannibal greeted Will when he walked in the kitchen, stopping his slicing in order to place a kiss on his lips.

Hannibal froze then, for the barest of seconds.

That scent. He'd smelled it before. It was Freddie Lounds.

And in the split second, Hannibal's happy future came crashing down. Will had lied to him. Kailani had partaken in that lie. They'd… betrayed him.

"Hannibal?" Will's worried voice cut through his mind and he blinked away his emotional upheaval.

"Are you okay?"

How dare he be so charming and adorable after what he did. After…

Hannibal smiled, though he knew it was a little fake. "I'm fine. Simply worried about tomorrow."

"Everything will be fine."

And Hannibal wouldn't believe it, because with Will's betrayal, came the questions of what else he'd lied about.

Hannibal did not enjoy their dinner that evening. He stayed up all night, staring at the wall of his living room and just wondering what he was going to do to make Will regret his actions, or lack thereof.

* * *

Will was in the shed when he got a call from Alana Bloom of all people.

"Josh Hudge has issued a warrant for yours and Hannibal's arrest, Will. He thinks your killing of Randall was planned out and that you didn't need to kill him in defense. He also thinks you had something to do with Freddie and Mason and that Hannibal is covering up for you."

"Thanks, Alana."

"Protect him," was all she said before the line died.

Will was already outside, sprinting for the trees where he'd done as Kailani said and parked the rental car away from the house. He'd cleared the line of the forest when the sound of tires alerted him to the presence of many vehicles and a glance back showed FBI cars pulling into the property.

He dialed Hannibal's number and when he answered, he said, "The FBI has issued a warrant for my arrest for the murders of Randall Tier and Mason Verger and the disappearance of Freddie Lounds. They think you're an accessory. Get out now! Go to the Verger Estate! Kailani knows what to do!"

He hung up, not giving Hannibal a chance to reply.

He was suddenly grateful that he'd rented a new car that could steadily do 120 mph without a problem.

He called Kailani, using the phone she'd given him. "Hannibal and I need to go now!"

"What?! I'm already waiting in my old house and Jack Crawford came to dinner early!"

Fuck!

What happened to picking her up before heading on over?

* * *

Abigail frowned as Hannibal told her to go upstairs and wait for Will. She went of course, by why did she have to hide?

She heard the front door open and listened carefully. That wasn't Will.

A moment of silence passed and a loud bang startled her. Grunts, screams, and the shattering of glass.

Worried, she crept down the stairs, stopping short when she saw Hannibal's secretary sneaking through the door, holding three bags. The woman smiled when seeing her, grabbed a bag and pushed it into her hands.

"Change into that," she whispered.

Abigail did as she was told, running up the stairs and trying to ignore the obvious fighting in the kitchen.

* * *

Kailani tiptoed into the dining room, looking down the hall to where Hannibal was leaning over Jack crawford's dead body, a santoku knife in each hand.

She whistled once and Hannibal looked up, startled.

She crooked a finger and slipped away to the foyer, where he appeared a few seconds later, covered in blood.

"You'll need to shower," she murmured. "Will is hauling ass to get here. Abigail is changing. You need to put on the suit in the blue bag. Will will change into the one in the black bag. You both will get into his rental car and go to the airport where you will catch a nine o'clock flight to Paris."

Hannibal simply stared at her a blank expression on his face.

"Okay, get moving, we don't have time for you to sit around. You look like shit and you need to change."

"Why should I believe you after what you and WIll have done?"

She quirked a brow, "'Done'?"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Oh!

"Shit! I didn't think you'd find out before I told you!" she hissed. "To be honest, Will had nothing to do with it. It was me and Margot. We hired the guy to lie, I forged your signatures, and she and I signed as witnesses, that's it."

Now Hannibal was looking confused.

"What?"

Oh.

"So... you weren't talking about the fact that I basically got you and Will married last week and neither of you were there for it?"

"No. I'm talking about lying about killing Freddie Lounds."

"Huh?"

And now Kailani was confused. "Who said we lied? Who would be around to say it anyway? I had a hell of a time with telling him how to get the damn heart out because I'm not good at Chemistry."

Despite his obvious continuing confusion, Hannibal managed to say, "You smell of Freddie Lounds."

"Well I don't know how, as I've only been around Margot today and… wait."

She fished through his small purse and pulled out her new floral perfume. She then held it out, "Is this it?"

* * *

Hannibal flushed morbidly when he realized that it wasn't Freddie he'd smelled. It was Kailani, wearing the same perfume.

"So you're telling me that you memorize people by the cologne or perfume they wear? Never mind that people all over the world buy the same perfumes and colognes all the time."

When she put it that way it did sound rather ridiculous.

"You are something else," she frowned. "But as I'm a gem, I won't tell Will. I'll just let your guilt fester. Let the fact that you were so ready to believe the worst of Will all over something as stupid as perfume, sit on your conscience. What the hell are you going to do when he comes home smelling of a perfume that Alana once wore? Did he hitch a transatlantic flight to and back just to cheat on you?"

Hannibal did not appreciate her tone. He had simply gone through a scare. He'd thought he'd been betrayed. There was nothing wrong with being hurt over it, was there?

"And let me mention that all that pain you seem to have gone through during your lapse in judgement, means nothing in the face of what Will felt while in prison for a few weeks because of you. Buck up and deal with it.

Get the damn suit on."

She thrust the bag into his hands and turned to the door, where she waited for Will to appear.

Hannibal went upstairs then, letting her keep watch. Abigail was standing by the railing, dressed in a crimson cocktail dress that stopped at her knees. She looked lovely and smiled serenely at him.

"Will's coming," she said softly.

Yes, he was. And had so much to explain.

* * *

Will found Winston and Godiva on Hannibal's porch and transported them to the car. Kailani met him at the door and shoved a bag into his hands, ordering him to strip immediately. She spoke quietly and so he responded in kind, deciding to just change then and there.

She looked away for a moment, before handing him a small box when he finished.

It was a rose. She took it and clipped it to the inside of his breast pocket. "Hannibal has a pocket square that matches."

And Will looked up at the sound of footsteps, seeing both Hannibal and Abigail in complimentary outfits. Hannibal's black suit was the same but tailored for him specifically. His shirt was blood red like Will's own and Abigail's dress matched them. She wore a small, black, button up sweater.

Kailani removed three pieces of paper from her purse. "The tickets. It's eight twenty now. You need to get moving. Oh, and have a happy honeymoon," she added, thrusting a few pieces of paper into Will's hands.

"Don't ask," she continued when he went to say something. "Also, don't go to Spain... ever. There is a small bag in Godiva's cage that holds a few other things you'll need. I set you up in a nice hotel in Paris with a good view. If you decide to stay or not is your choice but you'll have two weeks at the least."

She pecked Will's cheek, snatched her back up phone from his hand, and waved to the other two.

"See you."

Will turned to Hannibal who was looking bewildered and Abigail who was simply grinning.

"Shall we?"he asked, gesturing to the door.

* * *

The next morning, the Verger Estate was surrounded by cops and FBI agents. Kailani and Margot had since gotten rid of evidence that could convict them and Kailani explained that as far as she knew, her boys were on their honeymoon.

That was a surprise and she and Margot confirmed their marriage as both were the 'witnesses'.

However, they 'learned' that Hannibal and Will were missing, Jack Crawford was found dead in Hannibal's house, and no one knew anything beyond that.

Both were now listed as wanted criminals.

Margot was used to keeping a straight face and Kailani had practice lying through her teeth. Also, the fact that she called Jay over when the FBI wanted to question her and he invaded a lot of questions and derailed others, made it better.

But just because they escaped a bullet this time didn't mean it'd always be that way.

Hopefully, the little murder family would find happiness across the ocean.

* * *

**{5 years later}**

Kailani found herself staring at a large, glass box that was separated into three sections. One for Will, one for Abigail, and one for Hannibal. She proceeded to curse in her parents' native tongue for several moments.

"Hello, Kailani," greeted Hannibal with a serene smile. He didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that he was in a shabby, prison onesie. Nor that his prospects of life weren't looking good.

Will was beaming, even though he was locked up with his arms strapped to his body by a straightjacket and a mask over his face. Abigail hadn't looked up yet.

Josh Hudge was demanding, asking her to identify them for who they were. She made a call to Jay first.

Half an hour later, Josh was forced to carefully question her with Jay eyeing his every move.

"Do you know who they are?"

"Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter, and Abigail Hobbs who is supposed to be dead."

"And do you know what they are?"

"Human, hopefully," she snarked, knowing that he meant who they were as killers but certainly not going there.

Hudge snapped the pencil in his hand, glaring at her, "Now listen you little island niggr-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Hudge, you have overstepped your boundaries. Quickly return to them," threatened Jay, easily dwarfing the man who had stood abruptly in an attempt to use his pitiful height of six feet to cow Kailani.

Hudge was a moron. He didn't back down, simply leaning over the table as he sneered, "She knows something. I'm not going to let her get away from this!"

There was a knock at the door that thankfully silenced the continuing rant.

"What?!" snapped Hudge.

The door opened and in walked Hannibal Lecter like he owned the place, a needle in one hand and a knife in the other. Will and Abigail entered behind him, surrounding a nervous Hudge quickly. Jay and Kailani moved back along the wall, keeping away from the inevitable blood bath.

Will sent them a look and smiled, before joining Abigail in detaining Hudge, who screamed for his agents to come and help him.

Kailani had a feeling that no one would be coming for a long time.

The little family of three quickly removed the man from the room and Will stayed behind to say, "I suggest leaving. They'll never leave you alone if they think you have something to do with us."

Kailani nodded, already making plans for her wife, children and their girlfriend. Tahiti was nice year round.

"How are the kids?" Will asked.

"We have two girls. My skin, your curls and eyes. Really smart and the most beautiful kids in the world."

"And the other one?" he asked, referring to Alana's birthing of Mason's heir.

"He's Alana in miniature."

There was a small laugh, before Will turned for the door. "Stay safe, Kailani."

"You too. Don't get caught. As I've always said-"

"'If you get caught, you deserve what's coming to you'," finished Will, chuckling as he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Hannibal smiled at his husband of five years as they left the Baltimore State Hospital behind.

"Where to?"

"Well, I happened to learn from a good source that Tahiti is a good place to go and they know some French. And I think we might see some familiar faces while there."

They shared a knowing look.

"Tahiti sounds lovely," said Hannibal, getting on the highway toward the nearest shelter he had in Baltimore.

"To old friends."

"To new reunions."

The little Murder Family were on their way.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! FINI!**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated a bunch of Hannigram and HP fics. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> -For anyone who might whine, I have a friend with the last name Perez-Vasquez.
> 
> -Kailani looks like Dinah Jane(from Fifth Harmony), but 7 inches taller and strictly brown hair that is hip length.
> 
> -Warning, Kailani has severe anxiety and paranoia. She has odd habits in order to protect herself. Give her some slack. He past will be revealed soon enough.
> 
> -*Note* that part of her personality is shared with mine. Death doesn't affect me in the least and truly I don't give a fuck when people die. Don't ask me why, I can't understand what's wrong with me. So when she's blase about death, but loses her shit over animal or child abuse, don't hate on her.


End file.
